


危险关系

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 75,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: 1、校园背景。2、复习DNT第24集时，看到那句，“这一年，莱因哈特21岁，杨威利30岁。”立刻开了这个杨威利21岁，莱因哈特30岁的脑洞。3、起名无能星人，觉得这个名字稍微有点过激了，不过暂时想不出更好的了。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

杨文里走到酒吧门口，稍一驻足，抬头瞧了一眼酒吧招牌，木板上色彩明艳的英雄屠龙图案有几分超现实主义，他点点头仿佛在告诉自己是这个地方没错，然后拉开大门走了进去。

大厅内装修精致复古，光亮明暗适中，温度舒适，气氛平和，此刻已过晚餐时间，桌边几乎满座，客人们低沉的谈笑声和音乐声形成的静谧噪音，令他感觉放松。他去过的酒吧不多，大多都是跟着华尔特去的，这家酒吧跟华尔特以前驻唱的那些地方不大一样，最明显的区别就是，此处没有经营不善的迹象。

吧台顶头靠着墙有一块不大的舞台，一位女歌手正在台上演唱。他快速扫视大厅，在舞台对面角落里的一张桌子旁，看到了华尔特的同学，他准备了一下自己的面部表情，走了过去。杨来到桌边，先把吉他靠墙放好，看了看桌上空酒杯摆放的位置，他拉开一把椅子坐下来。

嗨，杨文里，晚上好！难得在酒吧看到你，你也是来听华尔特表演的吗？

问话的是卡斯帕，坐在他对面的莱纳也对着杨点头问好。他们都是一个学校的，这两人跟华尔特一个专业。

算是吧。杨文里回答，他转头查看大厅里面，问，华尔特呢？

他买酒去了，莱纳回答。

没过一会儿，华尔特端着几杯酒来到了桌边。莱纳把空酒杯推到桌子中间，华尔特把酒依次摆在大家面前，然后把托盘放到几步之外的回收台上，再回来坐下，他接过两个同学递来的酒钱，直接塞进裤子口袋，对着坐在对面的杨文里眨了眨右眼，说，你要是再不来，我就准备给你打电话了。

杨文里端起桌上的淡啤酒抿了一口，伸出舌头舔掉沾在上嘴唇的细腻泡沫，他喜欢两人之间不为外人所知的小小的心照不宣，华尔特会估摸着他来的时间，提前帮他买酒，他也不像其他同学一样当场掏酒钱给华尔特。

杨文里对着华尔特抬了抬下巴，说，换形象了？前两天见面时，华尔特还是一头耀武扬威的脏辫，现在是清爽的棕色短发。

白天刚拆的，还不是为了跟你搭一点。华尔特说。

什么？卡斯帕惊讶地转向华尔特，音调都提高了。今晚的表演，你跟杨文里搭档？

杨，你也能唱？真看不出来啊！莱纳笑着说。

喂，你们别小看他，我的乐队唱的歌都是他写的。

昨晚凌晨两点多，杨文里被华尔特发来的短信吵醒了，要杨今晚陪他表演一次。杨可以想象，华尔特跟朋友们喝完酒，突然想起次日有一个酒吧的驻唱试演，接着他想起来自己最新的一个乐队上周刚刚解散。

杨文里都数不清华尔特组过多少个乐队了，乐队的名字和成员走马灯一样地更换，解散的原因无非就是键盘手不喜欢主唱的风格之类的，或者干脆相处不来，还有，华尔特对于音乐的风格根本没有固定喜好，心血来潮说换就换。

卡斯帕对杨文里举了举酒杯问，那你为什么不加入华尔特的乐队呢？

因为他从来没有问过我啊。杨心里想，但他没说出口，只是低头盯着酒杯，说，大概，我跟他的风格不搭吧。他手插进外套口袋，摸到了一个东西，是个变调夹，他不记得为什么把这东西塞进了口袋，好像是出门前顺手从桌上抓起来的。

杨文里的表演经历屈指可数，他不喜欢在人前唱歌，尤其是他自己写的歌，他不喜欢自己的歌，也不喜欢自己的声音，每次写完一首歌，录一个小样扔给华尔特，就好像扔掉一件垃圾，从此这首歌跟他再无半点瓜葛。华尔特会随心所欲地改编，跟乐队一起排练时、表演时经常录音。杨文里听着华尔特的录音，仿佛听的不是自己的创作，大多数时候，他喜欢华尔特的改编，喜欢华尔特的声音，有时候甚至会觉得，华尔特对歌曲的理解比他更深，他仔细想过这个问题，可能是华尔特的表现力更好。好像只要不是杨自己演唱，他就从来不在乎其他人如何评价他的歌。

我完全可以配合你啊，华尔特对杨文里说，幸亏你今天愿意过来，我挺喜欢这个酒吧，希望能有机会驻唱。

卡斯帕憋着笑说，你喜欢这里，要我说，对这里的老板来说不是好事，你驻唱过的酒吧，已经关门好几家了。

卡斯帕，酒吧关门只能怪他们经营不善，跟我去表演有什么关系？

的确，杨心里想，酒吧关门这事确实跟驻唱表演的人没关系，更多是因为酒吧的生意已经开始走下坡路了，老板才会请便宜的乐队表演吧。杨文里也挺喜欢这家酒吧，他希望能帮华尔特争取到这个机会。

时间差不多了，两人去洗手间里稍作准备。华尔特对着镜子，整理发型。杨文里坐到盥洗台上，侧着头盯着他，在杨看来，华尔特的发型已经非常完美了，根本不需要继续整理，他那张帅气的脸，什么样的发型都好看。

糟了，我忘记带变调夹了。

杨文里摸出口袋里的变调夹，递给他。他很清楚，华尔特一向对表演不怎么上心，很多时候可以说敷衍得很，他的乐队成员经常更换，平常缺乏磨合练习的机会，不过好在华尔特到哪里都容易跟人打成一片，大家都喜欢他，所以哪怕他不认真表演，也从不缺乏机会。

你不用吗？

杨文里摇摇头。

你是不是有点紧张？

杨转身注视镜子里自己的脸，发现表情有些僵硬，于是他起手揉了揉脸，放松下来。他不喜欢照镜子，不喜欢看自己的脸，感觉总是控制不好表情，盯得久了，甚至会觉得陌生。

我不紧张。他转开头说，又一次盯着华尔特。杨的确不紧张，他只是不喜欢表演，但他并不害怕，他知道上台以后，根本不会去注意底下的观众，他会关注自己的演奏和演唱，甚至有一点享受其中。表演起来，时间总是过得飞快。

事情正如他所想，这晚两人的试唱效果出奇得好，演唱结束后，在场的客人都给予了他们热烈的掌声，杨文里有些意外，他坐着喝酒的时候，以为那些客人完全没有去注意小舞台上的表演。

华尔特兴奋地邀请大家换个地方继续喝酒，杨文里说困了，就先回去了。坐在公汽上，杨回味着刚才的表演，感觉，偶尔和华尔特合作一次，也挺不错的，他想起表演的途中，好像有过几次刺眼的闪光，晃得他睁不开眼。

三份浓缩咖啡，脱脂奶，焦糖糖浆一泵，四块冰，加奶油。周末傍晚，华尔特站在杨文里打工的咖啡馆的柜台前，一口气说报出一连串的要求，然后冲着杨眨了眨右眼。

我都记得，你干吗每次都要重复一次？

是不是我的需求，你都记得这么清楚？华尔特胳膊搁在柜台上，身子微微前倾，咧开嘴微笑，露出洁白整齐的牙齿。

反正，就算我做错了，你也会喝的。杨从围裙口袋里掏出连着挂绳的员工卡，在收银机上刷了一下，然后转身去做饮品了。华尔特站在取饮料的柜台旁，跟那边的一个女服务员聊天，他总能轻松跟人聊起来，没说几句，女服务员捂着嘴笑起来。杨做好了咖啡递给他。

你还有半小时下班，对吧？我等你。

杨文里透过落地玻璃墙，看着坐在店外的华尔特，正跟两个路过的女生聊天。去酒吧试唱的第二天，华尔特就高兴地告诉他，酒吧对试唱的效果非常满意，已经决定让他们驻演，今晚他们去酒吧就是谈定这个事。杨文里当时就告诉华尔特，最好抓紧时间找人凑个新乐队，他才不会去酒吧驻唱。

我不喜欢晚上打工。杨当时这样对华尔特说。这话不假，他找的每一份兼职都是白天，晚上他喜欢看书，写歌，或者做其他的事情。不过他还是答应了周末陪华尔特再去一次酒吧，既然帮了忙，还是帮到底，确保这一次机会，那个地方看起来，华尔特可以唱挺久。

杨文里下班后，两人步行到汽车站，坐上了公汽，杨坐在靠窗的位置，华尔特坐在他身边。

你都不喜欢喝咖啡，员工饮料从来不喝，为什么总在咖啡店打工？华尔特低着头，滑动着手机屏幕。

我正是因为不喜欢喝咖啡，才在咖啡店打工的。

华尔特抬起头，斜睨了他一眼，杨侧着头看着车窗外。这算什么，探究自己行为的实验吗？

没这么复杂，我只是觉得我更擅长做这种不怎么需要用脑的体力劳动，还有，我说了，我不喜欢晚上打工。

你就这么确定自己擅长做什么，不擅长做什么吗？

嗯，差不多吧，我不擅长做大多数事情。

华尔特虽然还盯着手机屏幕，不过他连连摇头。要我说，你最不擅长就是理性的自我评价。

你对我的评价就足够理性吗？

反正比你自己的理性多了。华尔特的手机响起了提示音，他看了一眼，把手机举到杨的面前。

杨文里抓着华尔特的手腕，往外拉了一点，才看清屏幕上的东西。屏幕上是他俩前几天试唱时候的照片，照片上他正侧着头，看着身边的华尔特，笑容自然。他记得当时的情况，华尔特忘词了，于是杨的弹奏就即兴加了一点花，把这一句糊弄了过去，好在下一句华尔特又接上来了。

他们拍照片做什么？

谁知道，我猜，可能是要放到酒吧网站上吧，驻唱歌手介绍之类的。华尔特收回手机，双击屏幕，放大照片仔细查看。

那他们需要重新拍了，我是不会去表演的。杨又一次转头看向车窗外。

你再考虑一下吧，我现在一时很难找到人。啊对了！华尔特突然兴致高涨，我听说酒吧的老板娘是个大美女，今晚她会露面，我一定要得到这个机会。他侧身，胳膊肘搁在椅背上，凑到杨文里面前，继续说，噢，我忘了，你不喜欢女人。

杨转头，盯着他含着戏谑笑意的眼睛，耸了耸肩。谁说我不喜欢女人，只是目前我还没碰到喜欢的。

是吗？华尔特一脸半信半疑。啊，我相信她见了我们之后，肯定会更喜欢我。

当然是这样，人人都喜欢你，不过，你什么时候把我当成过竞争对手？

华尔特和杨文里从小就是同学，都住在距离现在就读大学两三小时火车车程外的小镇上。杨高中的那几年非常难熬，他不知道怎么回事，就好像在从某一个时间过后，全世界都开始针对他，他整夜整夜失眠，白天在学校里过得昏昏欲睡。这种日子持续了一年多后，学校里受众人欢迎的华尔特，居然主动跟他表白了，在此之前，杨从没有思考过自己的性取向，突然间有了男朋友，杨彻底跟父亲关系闹僵了。

交往最初，杨文里问过华尔特，是不是因为跟兄弟打赌输了，或者玩无聊的大冒险游戏，才会来找他。华尔特笑着说，你想象力太丰富了，另外，你对交往这种事情毫无经验。没错，杨回答说，不像你这么有经验，不正面回答问题。华尔特露出招牌式魅力四射的微笑，杨文里也不再纠缠这事。无论怎么说，有华尔特这样的人当男朋友，杨的日子好过多了。

杨当时经常想，华尔特安排的满满当当的课余时间，不仅要去运动，还跟那些形影不离的跟屁虫们鬼混，居然还能抽出不少的时间跟他相处，他实在是佩服华尔特超强的时间管理能力。毕业时两人申请了同一所大学，杨文里当时以为他们会一直在一起，只不过，进了大学后，两人就分手了，准确说是华尔特提出的分手。杨似乎也没觉得什么，两人还跟以前一样，一起玩，唯一不同的就是华尔特会去找其他人谈恋爱，杨一直是一个人。

当然，这也是杨文里自己的原因，进大学后他太忙了，跟父亲闹翻的最直接的后果就是，他需要自己赚学费和生活费，所以，他总是打着几份工，好在后来申请到了奖学金，学费算是有了着落，不过生活费依然需要。

你暑假回家吗？华尔特换了个话题。

不回。你呢？

也许会回去几天吧，先看看酒吧的情况再说。

他们又来到上次的酒吧，华尔特带着杨文里穿过大厅，从洗手间走廊的侧门出去，外边三排茂密的绿植在墙边圈出了一小片区域，这地方不对酒吧的普通客人开放，站在绿墙外几乎看不见里面的情况。

他们走进一个隐蔽的入口，杨文里一眼就看到了华尔特在车上说起过的老板娘了，金黄色的头发松散地盘在脑后，冰蓝色的眼睛，笑容温暖，大约三十出头的年龄，给她白皙完美的面容增添了几分成熟的美感。他觉得大美女三个字完全无法形容她的美貌，这张脸绝对算得上他见过的最美的容貌。

过来坐，我们刚刚说起你们。老板娘一看到他们走进来，立刻笑着对两人说，她指着面前矮圆桌对面的一张双人沙发，请他们就坐，接着简单介绍了一下。

老板娘安妮姿态随意地靠着沙发背，双腿舒适地搁在地上，身边坐着的红头发的男人齐格，是她丈夫，看起来比她年轻几岁。另一边两把椅子上的两个男人也是酒吧的工作人员。

安妮给华尔特和杨文里各倒了一杯红葡萄酒，杨端起酒杯，心里稍微有点替华尔特感到遗憾，这个绝美的女人已经结婚了，他不知道华尔特在这里驻唱的意愿是否跟之前一样强烈，华尔特会去勾搭已婚人士吗？他突然心生好奇。

安妮随口问了几句，两人的学校，专业，住宿之类的问题后，就继续聊起了酒吧经营的话题，华尔特很快加入了他们的聊天。杨文里对这些话题，既不了解也不感兴趣，他只是安静地听着，手指无聊地把玩着酒杯杯茎。

杨很少有机会跟朋友们坐在一起聊天，时间少朋友也少，他好像总是跟同龄人缺乏话题，男孩子们在一起聊得热火朝天时，他偶尔会觉得他的同学们实在是太蠢了。眼下，这些成年人们聊着他完全不熟悉的话题，他又会对自己产生怀疑。

当然，杨文里已经成年了，但他总觉得，大学是一段极其尴尬的时期，按照年龄来说已经成年，却还没有正式进入成年人的世界，依然会被人当成小孩子，就好像他们只是偷穿着家长外套的小孩。

他一边听着他们的聊天，一边胡思乱想，突然发现自己几乎不停地在喝酒。安妮跟身边的人有说有笑，却总能及时注意到杨的酒杯空了，立刻拿起酒瓶若无其事地为他加满，还对着他微微一笑，杨对视上那双冰蓝色的眼睛，便立刻垂下头，仿佛他的视线接触到底额不是一双美丽的眼睛，而是灼人的火焰。

他站起来，轻声嘀咕了一句去洗手间，安妮身边的齐格，好心地指了指外面洗手间的方向。杨文里进来的时候路过了洗手间，他顺利地找到了，出来后却走反了方向，迈出几步，发现方向错了，他转身，看到了安妮那头耀眼的金发。然而，他面前的却是一个男人，有着安妮同样的金发，同样的面容，同样的瞳孔颜色，比杨要高出几厘米。

杨文里此刻犹豫了，毕竟他进去的时候安妮一直坐着，他其实并不清楚她的身高，也许安妮就是短发，他只是误以为是长发盘起来了，当然，衣服完全不一样，安妮穿着裙子，眼前这个男人穿着修身的西装，一看就很贵。

金发男人露出疑惑的表情，轻声问，你有什么事吗？

听到声音，杨文里感觉自己心脏漏跳了一拍，他终于确定了这人不是安妮，于是立刻说，抱歉，我认错人了，我以为你是……

金发男人轻声笑着，你把我当成安妮了？

杨点点头又摇摇头，不知道该说些什么来化解这个尴尬的局面，现在甚至不想回去那边，最好马上转头离开，他不用管华尔特，华尔特从来都能好好照顾自己。但他没有走，金发男人说他现在也要去找安妮，于是杨跟着过去了。

金发男人一走进去，就笑着对安妮说，这位迷路的小朋友把我认成你了，安妮。

大家笑了起来，杨坐回沙发上，抓起又一次被加满的酒杯，盯着暗红色的酒水，没有说话。

现在我们两人待在一起，你应该不会认错了吧？莱因哈特比我小五岁呢。

杨文里抬起头，对着安妮摇了摇头，他感觉自己现在面红耳赤。

安妮，你知道的，我俩的年龄差一点都看不出来。莱因哈特说，他脱下外套，稍微叠了一下，搭在椅背上，然后坐下来。

安妮倒了一杯酒，递给弟弟。莱因哈特，他俩准备来酒吧驻唱，前几天的试唱反响非常好。你有空来听听他俩的表演吧。

好啊，我有空会来的。莱因哈特一手端着酒杯，掏出手机，搁在右腿膝盖上，手指滑动着屏幕。杨听到他的声音敷衍冷淡。他更加确定自己不会来这里表演了，就让华尔特自己去组新乐队吧，不知道为什么，他一点都不想让莱因哈特看到他的演唱。

回去的汽车上，杨文里困了，他靠着华尔特的肩头打盹。

你真的不想唱吗？

嗯。

赚的比你在咖啡馆打工要多，时间也短。

我说了，我不喜欢晚上打工。有几本书快到期了，你帮我续借一下。杨文里一直用华尔特的借书卡在图书馆里借书，这样，他一次就可以多借几本书。

好，你明天再提醒我一下。哦对，新闻网站我已经续费了，你自己用。

好。

视频网站的会员你需要吗？

不用，我都在图书馆里用电脑，也没空看视频。

说真的，你需要一台电脑，每次都去图书馆收邮件，太耽误事了。

是啊，他真的需要电脑了。杨希望暑假打工能攒钱买一台二手笔记本电脑，或着换一台智能手机，他思考了一下，电脑用处会更大一点，还是优先买电脑吧。

也许是回程的车上睡了一会，杨文里回到公寓，睡意全无，他泡了个澡，然后，泡了一杯茶，坐在床上，随手抓起桌上的书，翻开看了一会，一个字都看不进去，他从床边的架子上拿起吉他，几秒钟后又放下。然后，他走到窗前，公寓的窗外是旧城区一排街边老建筑的屋顶，杨文里喜欢窗外的景色，固定的风景，只有光线流动。然后他打开了笔记本，也许，他感觉，可以写点什么。


	2. Chapter 2

杨文里坐在街角公园的长椅上，头顶树荫遮挡了夏季正午明晃晃的阳光，偶有微风拂过，舒适宁静，他很高兴找到了这个绝佳的午休场所，达斯提坐在他身边，正从纸袋里拿出三明治。

半个月前，学弟达斯提在图书馆里碰到了杨文里。我听华尔特说你在找暑假兼职，考完试就来我爸的报社吧，我也准备去实习。当时达斯提这样说。杨文里跟这个学弟在几次课上见过，虽然没有多深的交情，不过简单聊过几次，还算合得来，杨觉得，报社的工作时间稳定，都是白天，工作期间兴许还有机会看看书，于是他就答应了。

一周来，他发现这比咖啡馆的工作轻松多了，每天参加编辑部的会议，学习工作流程，目前主要工作就是收收邮件，将其分类转发给相关负责人，阅读收到的投稿，看看是否可用，简单写一下可用或不可用的理由。

杨文里跟达斯提吐槽，收到的投稿质量都太差了，根本选不出能用的。结果，报社老板，达斯提的父亲，亚典波罗先生提醒他，那些只是报纸的投稿，不是文学大奖的入选作品，有可取之处的稿件，编辑会做进一步处理，或是指导作者修改，或是编辑直接操刀。那之后，杨调整了自己的标准，不过他觉得，与其费神去修改，还不如他自己写呢。

杨文里把随身携带的笔记本打开搁在腿上，他喜欢随手记录一些东西，记录的时候也不清楚以后是否用得上，但他想要先记下那些转瞬即逝的想法，或随处见到的景象，比如说此时不远处的人行道上，阳光直射一棵小树落下的圆形阴影。他视线转向来来往往的行人，其实什么都没看。

你不吃午饭吗？达斯提咬了一口三明治。

不吃。

省钱？

我不饿。杨文里中午不觉得饿，现在他的工作差不多都坐在电脑前，如果不是午休时来这里一趟，几乎整天走不了几步，他感觉如果吃了午饭，下午会困倦，他一点都不想趴在办公桌上睡着了。当然，省钱也算是很小一部分理由。

三明治分你一半吧，这可是我老妈做的哦！达斯提得意地说。

不用了，谢谢，我真的不饿。杨文里看着达斯提细嚼慢咽地吃着，不由得心生羡慕。他母亲在他很小的时候就去世了，记事以后，他就没机会享受母亲做的食物了。

不过对此他有自己的思考，如若说母亲厨艺高超，做出来的美食风味独特自然另当别论，只不过，他觉得每次说起母亲亲手做的食物，更多的是一种强加其上的情感因素。人们习惯地认为家庭中的女性需要承担更多的家务劳动，于是就赋予这种食物额外的含义，实际上是在为这种无偿的劳动冠以好听的说法，使其变成一种匿名的事实，看不见的压迫实施起来更为心安理得。现在社会上有太多人受困于那些难以察觉的限制，既然无法识别，就更别提突破界限了。杨收回了思绪，心想好在自己从来都不介意食物的味道，便利店的三明治已经足够满足他了。

达斯提，我可以用报社的打印机打印一些文稿出来吗？我想带回公寓看。

当然可以，等会回去我教你用。

好啊。

学长，你直接带文件回去在电脑上看，不是更方便吗？

我没有电脑。

啊，这样，我想想，待会我去找一台笔记本电脑给你，你下班后可以带回家用。

这样……好吗？

有什么不好的，正式的记者和编辑都可以使用。

可我只是实习生，而且我现在都不用出去采访。

哼，实习生怎么了？你以为我老爸给咱们开的工资很多吗？我告诉你，学长，他根本就是压榨我们的劳动，我给你领一台电脑，也算是合理利用公司的资源。老实说，要不是他威胁说不给我出学费，我才不会浪费好好的假期，跑来给他打工呢，他给我们的那点钱，我应该罢工抗议。

我很抱歉，我想你的罢工抗议恐怕不会奏效，毕竟，像我这样缺钱的人还是会来兼职的，也就为了你说的那点工资。所以，我想消极的抗议不会有用，你应该多要求你父亲给你提高工资。

啊抱歉，学长，我说了些任性的话，我忘了你都是自己打工挣学费。

杨文里笑着说，我打工挣学费这事并不需要你道歉啊。他知道，现在情况已经好多了，他拿到了奖学金，以后只需要攒生活费，他终于可以为自己添置一些急需的东西了。

达斯提吃完了三明治，把空纸袋稍作整理，立在身边的长凳上，他从口袋里掏出一盒烟，先递给杨文里。

不了，谢谢。

那你介不介意？

不介意，你随意。

学长，你以后打算做什么啊？达斯提吐出一口烟，拿起身边的纸袋，轻轻把烟灰掸在里面。

杨文里坐在长椅上伸了个懒腰，他目前还没有想过这个问题，他不知道自己是否会继续读书，虽然现在他对历史很有兴趣，不过他不确定自己是否耐得住性子挑选一个方向深入研究。至于说以后从事的工作，他一向认为自己擅长不怎么需要用脑的工作，于是他回答，我想，也许会去工厂吧。

不错啊，学长！

达斯提这个反应倒叫杨文里大吃一惊，以前华尔特听到他说这样的话，从来都是嗤之以鼻。

达斯提兴致高涨地说，你肯定是想去调查工厂里工人们的工作和生活状态吧，社会学调查之类的。

杨文里暗自感慨，这个学弟不愧是新闻专业的学生，任何事情都能扯到自己的专业上面，他耸耸肩说，我没你说的这份责任感，我只是真的想去工作而已。

啊，为什么？那些工作毫无技术含量，简直就是把人当成机器。

一点没错，杨文里心想，那种工作只会让人变得愚蠢，应该早一点被淘汰，就连同我一起淘汰掉吧。

达斯提抽完了烟，将烟蒂扔进纸袋里熄灭，再把纸袋揉成一团，捏在手里揉成了一个纸球。

杨文里从长椅上站起来，绕到椅子背后来回踱步，他看到一个路过的女生，单手拿着一本平装书，边走边看，想起了一些事，于是换了个话题。达斯提，你有没有觉得，图书馆里的书变少了？

没什么感觉，学长，我很少去图书馆借书，除了上课的教材，就算是老师指定的阅读清单，我也未必会读。

杨文里很清楚，达斯提说的这种情况在大学里相当普遍，不过杨喜欢读书，图书馆是他重要的免费资源，他读书涉猎广泛，所以对于图书馆的书目也算得上熟悉。上学期他就发现了，因为每次借阅的本数有限，好几次他打算下回借阅的书籍，结果等他借阅时，发现书名彻底从目录里消失不见了。

一开始，他以为只是自己的记忆出了偏差，后来他特地记录下书名，他去找管理员，得到的回答只是，那些书送去定期清洁了，请他以后再来借。他知道这其中肯定有问题，所谓的清洁恐怕并不是字面意义那么简单。杨对学弟简单说了图书馆的情况。

达斯提思索了片刻，然后说，你倒是提醒我了，这两年我经常听老爸提起，新闻报道的管理更加严格了。

噢？杨文里来了兴致。

是的，一开始不容易察觉，最初只是频繁调整一些词语的使用规范，然后是内容，再后来禁止报道的内容越来越多。达斯提侧过身体，杨文里停在他身后，学弟继续说，我告诉你，很多禁止的内容，根本没有书面通知，只有口头的，你想查都查不到。

杨快速思考着，他感觉两件事情之间其实有联系，他也放低了声音说，我觉得，这事没那么简单，我是说图书馆的书和报社的事。既然图书馆将那些不良书籍下架了，杨说“不良”的时候，两只手各伸出食指和中指，举到耳朵旁边弯曲了两下。那么，我们最好重视起来，也许应该呼吁一下，嗯，我想，就是引起人们对出版自由和新闻自由的重视，诸如此类的主题吧。

好主意！达斯提吹了一声口哨。

我们成立一个组织，嗯，不良书籍同好会，你觉得怎么样？

很不错啊，就用他们判定的不良来作为我们的名字。

不过，我们要做些什么呢？杨文里对于这类事情毫无经验。

我们可以从学校的论坛上开始，再在SNS上，试试看，看看能得到什么回应。学弟回答。达斯提虽然才入校一年，不过已经在一些社团里崭露头角了。

你说的这些，我都不太懂啊。

那就交给我吧，学长，我先来试试看。

午休时间差不多了，两人返回报社，达斯提捏着被他搓圆的废纸袋，远远地扔进了路边的垃圾桶，大拇指冲着不远处的一个饮食车指了指，随后快步走了过去，杨对着他点点头，继续慢慢往前走。

杨文里指腹摩挲着手里的笔记本封皮，低着头思索，刚刚跟学弟商量的事情令他感觉有趣，如果顺利从报社借到了笔记本电脑，那么晚上回家他就方便多收集一些资料。突然，他察觉到前面有人影，于是赶紧停步，还好没有撞到，他抬头瞟了一眼，准备从停在前面的两人身边绕过去。

哟，瞧啊，这不是杨文里吗，嘿，好久不见！

杨下意识地后退了一步，抬头，打量面前的两个人，发现是他的高中同学，以前总是跟着华尔特的，他想不起来这两人的名字了，其中一个人好像是姓迪肯什么的。杨文里有些意外，这两个人居然还记得他的名字，也许讨厌一个人比喜欢一个人更容易记住人家的名字。遗憾的是，杨从来就不喜欢他们，也说不上讨厌，他根本就懒得理会那些人。进了大学后，他很少回家，回家也从不跟以前的同学联系，他现在也不想停下来跟他们闲聊。

嘿。杨随便哼了一句，抬脚准备从两人身边绕开，结果大概是姓迪肯的那个家伙往侧边挪了半步，杨文里只好收回脚，又一次站住了。

两个人脸上露出了不怀好意的笑容，迪肯说，我们现在要去找华尔特吃饭，你要不要一起来啊？

我会跟华尔特一起吃饭，你们俩个，就算了吧。

另一个跟迪肯对望了一眼，笑得更欢了，说，杨文里，你还跟以前一样啊，一点都没变。

和华尔特也跟以前一样吗？迪肯说。

两人说话的语气令杨感觉恶心，他突然冒出不好的感觉，但他不想当着这两个家伙的面转身逃走。

另一个人满脸坏笑，身体前倾凑近杨，说，他下课时还会射在你嘴里吗？

杨文里没注意到自己后退了一步，脚踩到地上的时候感觉就像踩在棉花上一样，他以为自己会摔倒，结果一只胳膊扶住他的后背，他赶紧借力调整了重心，转头看到了达斯提。

哟，这是你的新男朋友吗？迪肯问。

嗨，你们有什么事吗？达斯提说话了。

杨文里拉着学弟，绕开两人走了，他往前走了好几步，才稍微转头快速瞟了一眼，那两人没有跟上来。

达斯提递给杨文里一杯红茶，他接过来抓在手里，尽管纸杯非常烫，但他抓得很紧，他轻声说，嗯，刚才那两个人是我的高中同学。

哦。达斯提只说了一个字。

杨文里很庆幸学弟没有多问什么。

下午的工作时间开始后，杨有些难以集中精神，午休时不错的心情被突然出现的两个老同学搅乱了，他几次抓起手机又放下，他想给华尔特打电话，但他克制着冲动，他相信那些绝不是华尔特对同学说的，他，一直都相信华尔特，他也不希望华尔特因此对他产生什么不好的感觉。

还有，他不允许自己在情绪如此不稳定的时候给华尔特打电话，因为，他担心自己会脱口问出“你为什么跟我分手？”这样的问题。他不想在华尔特面前表现成这样，他担心搞砸两人现在的关系，再说，一直以来，华尔特想要怎样，他都愿意满足，哪怕他一点都不想分手。

杨文里还在心烦意乱，达斯提拿着一台笔记本电脑走了过来，他把电脑放到杨的办公桌上，说，好了，借用的手续我已经替你办好了，这一台你可以带回公寓用了。还有，现在不需要有心理负担，下午我们有机会出去采访。

杨文里转动椅子，看到达斯提正在摆弄着借来的相机。什么新闻，派我们实习生出去？

当然是最无聊的娱乐新闻，不过，今天天气挺好，能出去透透气也算不错，估计很快就能弄完，完事咱们直接闪人，不用再回报社了。

杨文里笑了，他觉得这个学弟对很多事情充满了好奇和干劲，又明显对规则格外排斥。能突然得到这个机会，杨觉得也挺不错，至少能找点事情做，他不用整个下午坐在这里胡思乱想。

达斯提一边调试相机一边说，我们下午的任务是采访一个模特，他正在拍摄夏日写真，算不上特别出名，名字叫莱因哈特。

莱因哈特？杨文里惊讶地重复了一遍。

达斯提放下了相机，怎么，你认识他吗？我还以为他没什么名气呢。

有他的照片吗？

你打开电脑，我已经把他的资料发到你电脑上了。

杨文里打开达斯提给他的笔记本电脑，屏幕上的页面就是莱因哈特的资料，看到照片，正是杨在酒吧走错路时遇到的那个男人，差点混淆了他和他姐姐的那个。杨对学弟说，我想，也不算认识吧，我见过他一次，他是华尔特驻唱的酒吧老板娘的弟弟。

突然，杨想起来了，他抓起扔在桌上的手机，搜索短信。上周他收到过一条短信，陌生的电话号码，还没有署名，短信的内容是，“嗨，我去了酒吧两次，都没有看到你来唱歌，你最近还好吗？是安妮给我你的电话号码！”他当时想不出是谁发的短信，打算等下班后再回复，问问对方是谁，结果后来彻底忘了这事。

现在想起来，难道是莱因哈特发的吗？那晚安妮的确说过要他去酒吧听听他们的表演，但是，莱因哈特当时的回答非常客套，听不出一点真的会去的意思。万一短信真是他发的，现在两人又要见面了，假如他问起来，杨想着找点借口，比如手机过滤掉了未知号码发来的短信，随便糊弄过去吧。

达斯提凑到屏幕前，看着莱因哈特的资料，他惊讶地说，哇哦，他还出过一两本诗集啊。

是吗？这还真是没想到啊。杨说。

要我说啊，肯定就是那种往一大堆照片当中随便夹几行字，就敢号称诗集的，哼，出版社的耻辱！学长你说，冲着他的照片买诗集的人，真的会去读他的诗吗？

杨文里无奈地笑了笑，至于读者会不会读莱因哈特的诗，他说不好，但是学弟对出版社的说法，他挺赞同，现在的出版社，总是恨不得多弄一些吸引眼球的噱头出来。他继续看着屏幕上的资料，小声说，咦，他已经结婚了啊。

是啊，他都三十岁了，结婚不是很正常吗，他的伴侣来头不小呢，是费沙驻咱们这里的大人物。

他们来到一栋有些偏远的豪宅，两人走到室外游泳池，看到了一群人正在拍摄，就远远站在泳池边，没有走近打扰他们的工作。

杨文里一眼就看到那头金发，莱因哈特这时坐在泳池旁的一张躺椅上，他全身只穿了一条泳裤，杨的视线从他温暖的金发，往下看到宽阔的肩膀，修长的四肢，身上肌肉线条清晰。杨感觉，跟华尔特比起来，他身上的肌肉不算饱满，尤其是大腿，显得有点细，当然，大腿相当紧实。

莱因哈特太过白皙的皮肤，在整个场景里显得有些脱离，杨文里看得出来，工作人员已经努力将环境布置得富有生活气息，但莱因哈特却让他想起了大理石雕像，冰蓝色的双眸，无可挑剔的面容，杨文里心想，他就像是天使，但不是来给世人传递福报的天使，而是带来战争消息的。杨文里站在炎热的阳光下，突然打了个激灵。

这时，莱因哈特的拍摄结束了，他从躺椅上站起来，接过工作人员递过去的一条大浴巾，裹在身上，光着脚朝别墅里面走去。

杨文里和达斯提站在泳池旁等了一会才走进别墅客厅，莱因哈特已经穿好了衣服。

学长，刚才人家拍照时，你一直盯着他看，等会采访时别盯得那么直接了，我们是来工作的，别忘了。走进别墅的路上，达斯提说。

抱歉，我……，杨文里也不知道要说些什么，只好含糊地继续说，嗯，好的。

达斯提自报家门后，三人在客厅里的沙发上坐下来。

杨文里，我们又见面了。莱因哈特说。

嗨！杨很高兴莱因哈特记得他的名字。

虽说是采访，很快就结束了，达斯提的提问相当敷衍，相比起来，莱因哈特的回答就认真多了，杨文里感觉，这一次莱因哈特比上次在酒吧里说话热情一些，大概是因为这是工作场合吧。不过他除了最开始跟杨打招呼之外，后来一直都没有再看他了。最后，莱因哈特拒绝了达斯提的拍照要求，他说会把今天拍摄的照片挑选几张发给报社，以供报纸的刊登。

结束后，两人离开了别墅，达斯提准备打出租车离开，说可以带杨文里一段，杨决定还是自己坐公汽回去。他站在只有一块站牌的小车站等车，附近没有阴凉的地方，杨文里热得开始流汗了。他想起最后，莱因哈特说要给他们发照片，他很好奇，会是最后泳池边的那一组吗？然后，他想起了莱因哈特的泳裤。

突然，一辆车停在他身边，有人对着他说了一声，嗨！

杨文里抬头，看到莱因哈特坐在驾驶座，面朝窗外，他摘下墨镜，挂在衬衫领口。这时候那双冰蓝色的眼睛看起来有些温度，正望着他。

嗨！杨文里说。

采访啊，这么说，你暑假在报社实习？

是的。

我给你发过一条短信，你一直没回复，很高兴又见到你。

短信我收到了，抱歉，我忘记回了。杨本来想好找个理由糊弄过去，结果还是说了实话。

安妮最近会在酒吧开个派对，有空你也过来玩吧，具体情况再联系。

杨文里点点头，他不确定自己会不会去。

莱因哈特对着他挥挥手，开车走了，杨文里独自站在车站里，继续等车。


	3. Chapter 3

公寓楼顶的平台上，杨文里靠着齐腰高的砖砌围墙，远眺楼下灯火通明的街道，车灯流动，行人步伐悠闲。他到家时天已经黑了，他从快要空了的冰箱里找了点东西随便填饱了肚子，洗了个澡，就上来了这个平台。

他喜欢这块不大的地方，少有其他住户上来，绝对算得上这栋破旧公寓楼的加分项。对面墙角，藤茎顺着外墙已经爬到了楼顶，深绿色开始朝两边吞没矮墙，夜晚光线昏暗，密集的大叶片层层堆叠犹如幻想中的生物盘踞墙上，夜风扫过，瑟瑟作响。

如果是白天，他会带本书上来，独享这一片露天的客厅，此刻已经入夜，底下城市灯火璀璨，夏夜天空繁星点点，只是光亮不足够读书了。其实，也是可以看书的，如今的电子设备非常方便，几乎在任何环境下都可以看书，不过，杨文里始终喜欢纸书的手感，手指翻过书页的触感，印刷在书页上的字迹对眼睛的刺激恰到好处，他不清楚别人是怎样的感受，电子屏幕带给他的视觉刺激过于强烈了，纸质书总能令他更快进入状态。

杨文里虽然喜欢纸质书，不过书籍于他只是知识的载体，他没有兴趣收藏书籍，楼下公寓里的书桌上，枕头旁都堆着从图书馆借回来的书，二手书店他也时常光顾，不过只要读完，做了笔记，他会迅速将书卖掉，重新换回一批，真正长时间保留的书籍仅有几本。

他听见平台入口处传来熟悉的脚步声，不用看清楚来人就知道是华尔特。他了解华尔特一向如此，来找他之前从不会提前给他打个电话或是发条短信。

华尔特走到他身边，把手里提的一大袋东西放到地上，再滑下背上的包，也扔到地上，他蹲下从提袋里拿出两盒冰淇淋，伸手递给杨文里一盒，他起身把自己的那盒放到矮墙上，转身双手扶着矮墙，轻轻一撑，坐了上去。

杨文里打开冰淇淋盖子，他不用看标签就知道华尔特给他买的是开心果味的，他舀起一大勺送到口中，又满足地吃了几口后才说话，你就知道我肯定在家吗？

你不是不喜欢晚上打工吗？再说，我知道你家备用钥匙放在那里，我自己开门进去等你不就好了。

如果我不在家，冰淇淋你会给我留着吧。

想得美！

杨文里含着小木头勺子，抬头对着华尔特微笑，华尔特对着他眨了眨一只眼睛。

今晚借你家沙发睡一晚。

嗯，你又把公寓借给朋友住了吧。

喂，你是不是在我的公寓里安装了摄像头？

杨文里就算中午没有碰到那两个去找华尔特吃饭的同学，以前类似事情也不是没有发生过，他耸耸肩说，你要是害怕，最好回去把房间里仔仔细细检查一遍吧。

哼，我又不怕你看，再说，我才不信你还有这种能耐。华尔特用胳膊肘轻轻推了推杨的肩膀。

两人吃完冰淇淋下楼回到公寓，华尔特放下包就直接去洗澡，杨把他带来的食物塞进冰箱，按照杨文里每天最低限度的生存用量，这些食物够他吃一周了。然后，杨文里趴在床上，打开笔记本电脑，开始整理下午采访的稿子。杨一点都不介意达斯提把工作扔给他，反正刊登在报纸上的也只有很小一个版块，写一篇报道花不了多长时间，他甚至都不用回顾录音，本来也不是多重要的新闻。

杨文里眼角瞥见新邮件提醒，打开邮箱一看，收到的居然是莱因哈特发来的照片，附件里有三张照片，邮件里说报纸可以挑选其中一张刊登。杨忍不住暗自感叹，他们的工作效率未免也太高了吧，下午才刚刚拍摄完，晚上居然就可以把照片发来了，看起来这本写真集是希望在夏季尽早出版吧。

他点开照片，发现果然就是泳池边莱因哈特只穿着泳裤的那一组照片。杨文里觉得这三张照片上的姿势都差不多，他挺奇怪，为什么莱因哈特自己不挑选一张呢？他放大屏幕上的照片仔细观察，下午他在现场远远地观望时，觉得莱因哈特摆出来的每个姿势都非常别扭，不过此时在照片上看，却显得格外舒展自然，然而，他注意到照片里，莱因哈特的表情有些微妙，眉目之间带着点愤怒，又隐约有些委屈。他很少看写真集，对模特的印象仅仅停留在那种千篇一律的生无可恋性冷淡的表情。

你在看什么？

华尔特的声音突然在耳边响起，杨文里吓了一跳，他刚才看照片太专注了，完全没注意华尔特已经洗完澡出来了。他慌忙合上笔记本电脑，在床上坐起来，看到站在床边的华尔特只穿着一条运动短裤，湿漉漉的头发冒着热气，他咽了口唾沫后说，我在工作。

工作？华尔特模仿着杨的语气，眯起眼睛，审视地打量着杨文里乌黑的眼睛，突然，他伸手从床上拿过笔记本电脑，速度快得叫杨措手不及，打开盖子，看着屏幕上的照片说，哈，你就是你所谓的工作？

华尔特，把电脑给我！杨文里在床上站起来，伸手想拿回电脑，然而，华尔特端着电脑的那只手伸长，杨只抓住了华尔特的肩膀，却够不到电脑。

你们报社还有看裸照的工作吗？咦，这人不是安妮的弟弟吗？

杨低头盯着华尔特，大概是他脸上的表情有点严肃又有些急躁，华尔特把电脑递给他，杨接过来又一次合上盖子，扔到床上，他盘腿在床上坐下。我说了我是在工作，下午我和达斯提一起出去采访了。

采访安妮的弟弟？华尔特走到床边坐下，一脸难以置信。

他是模特，最近在拍摄一本写真集，你洗澡的时候我收到了他发过来的照片，这是准备刊登在报纸上的。

那你干吗紧张兮兮的，还不让我看，刚才你的反应也太奇怪了吧，我还以为你在自慰呢！

杨文里对着他翻了个白眼。

华尔特突然严肃起来，他眯起眼睛盯着杨的双眼，右手拇指和食指摩挲着下巴，过了好几秒后才再次开口说话，杨，你是不是喜欢他啊？

他已经结婚了好不好。你在酒吧也唱了一阵子，你有机会吗，跟他姐姐？

他姐姐也结婚了好不好，你觉得我会是那种人吗？

哪种人？

破坏人家家庭。

那你也别再问我了。

好吧！华尔特耸耸肩，起身走向厨房。

杨文里垂下眼帘，盯着床单。片刻过后，华尔特端着一杯酒回到床边坐下，又一次打开了电脑，端详着照片，杨文里这次没有去关上电脑，只是在心里叹了口气，他不想继续跟华尔特聊莱因哈特了。

仔细看看，我还是觉得他姐姐可比他好看多了，你喜欢这样的吗？我还以为你更喜欢我这种强壮的。华尔特喝了口酒，接着又说，你盯着这种不穿衣服的照片看了半天，你要不要我的裸照？

要！你现在就拍一张给我吧。

华尔特笑着一口喝干了杯子里的酒，岔开了话题，你在达斯提那里做的怎么样？

还不错，事情越来越多了，达斯提丢给我不少奥丁的新闻，需要翻译，估计都是他老爸给他布置的任务。

杨，你不用这么认真吧，也就是一份暑期工，达斯提那家伙倒是会偷懒，自己跑出去玩，把工作扔给你，你加班也没加班费拿吧？

还好啦，我感觉这些工作还挺有意思的。

对了，过几天安妮要在酒吧举办一个派对，到时候有不少乐队过去，还有一些作家诗人之类的，据说会很热闹，这已经不是酒吧第一次举办这种派对了，到时候你也去玩玩吧，放松一下。

这就是下午莱因哈特提到的那个派对吗？杨文里好奇，他从不喜欢那种场合，去参加派对对他而言根本不算放松，简直是煎熬，环境嘈杂拥挤，没人跟他一起玩，他感觉无聊，不过，他以前知道的都是学生开的派对，也许酒吧的聚会有什么不同呢，于是他回答，好啊，如果到时候没有特别着急的事情，我就去看看。

就算有特别着急的事情，你就丢给达斯提去做吧。

杨文里躺在床上，辗转反侧睡不着，他感觉有点口渴，于是从床上坐起来，点点头，仿佛是在说服自己去厨房喝一杯水。他站在水槽前，打开底下的柜子，低头盯着排成一排的酒瓶看了好一会，酒瓶在微光中闪烁着别样的诱惑力，似乎全都在引诱他喝上一杯，他最终关上了柜门，从架子上取下一个杯子，打开水龙头接了一杯水，一口灌下。

他轻手轻脚走回房间，在客厅门口停住，看着华尔特蜷缩在沙发上努力想要舒展的身体，房间里弥漫着华尔特身上好闻的气味，当然，杨知道这只是自己的错觉，此刻，他多么想要将几步之遥的人拥入怀中亲吻，冲动在杨文里内心如潮水般一次又一次淹没他的理智，他知道，如今华尔特的世界里，再也没有了他的位置，他拖着沉重的双腿，倒回床上，怅然若失。

下班时，达斯提跑过来，跟杨文里交换了一下两人各自收集到的一些资料，达斯提通过他老爸的特殊关系，拿到了一些奥丁和费沙的资料，杨兴奋地留在报社看了一会，等他想起酒吧的派对，匆匆忙忙跑去坐车，晚饭都没顾上吃，到达酒吧的时间也已经不早了。

杨文里走进酒吧大厅，发现这里跟前两次来的时候完全不一样了，中间的桌椅全都被搬走了，

宽敞了不少的大厅此时几乎挤满了人，所有人都站着，台上正在表演的乐队相当卖力，重低音令他感觉浑身都在震动。他在人群中找了一会，最后在靠墙的卡座里面看到了华尔特，他走了过去。

你怎么才来？华尔特问，卡座里居然只有他一个人，他往里面挪了一点，让出一点位置让杨文里坐在他身边。

下班时临时有点事，我弄完了就赶紧过来了。

华尔特抬手示意了一下，说，那几个家伙出去抽烟了，我新乐队的成员，等他们回来，给你介绍一下。

你的新乐队叫什么？

蓝色无花果。

杨文里摇了摇头说，你都已经沦落到用如此无聊的方式给乐队起名了吗？杨在网上看过，通常都是什么“身上衣服的颜色加最后吃过的食物”就是乐队的名字。

反正很快也会换，不然我怎么起得出那么多乐队名字，要不你帮我想一个。

杨挠了挠后脑勺的头发，突然灵光一闪，说，不如就叫忒修斯之船吧。

哈哈，真好笑，华尔特说，他揽着杨文里的肩膀，只要乐队一直有我在，忒修斯之船就还是原来的船。

杨文里站起来。

你刚来就要走吗？

我去洗手间。

等他们回来，我介绍你们认识一下你再去吧。

反正都是你船上随时会更换的木板，我也懒得记住那么多名字了。

他贴着墙边挤过人群从走廊去了洗手间后，杨文里突发奇想，想去上次那个顾客止步的隐蔽空间里去待一会儿，至少那地方没有里面如此吵闹，于是他走了过去，结果一到入口，发现里面并非空着。他看到安妮坐在长沙发的扶手上，齐格飞坐在旁边一张椅子上，莱因哈特躺在安妮坐着的那张长沙发上。安妮抬头看到了他，他准备道个歉，离开这里，毕竟上次是安妮邀请他们过来的，这次他确是不请自来。

嗨，杨文里，欢迎过来参加派对，进来，过来坐坐。安妮热情地说。

杨迟疑了片刻，他想开口解释自己只是过来转一转，不过只是轻声说了一句谢谢，走了进去。

安妮对着一旁的齐格飞说，齐格，麻烦你给杨倒了一杯酒吧！她又转头面对杨，问，红葡萄酒还是白葡萄？

红葡萄酒，谢谢！杨文里站在原地，接过齐格飞递过来的酒杯后，才走到他们对面的一张长沙发上坐下。

莱因哈特一直躺在沙发上，只看着他说了一声“嗨”，就再没有看他了。

试演那晚过后，你就再没来唱了，杨文里，你这算不算作弊呀？

安妮故意装作严肃的表情，但语气又听不出任何的斥责，杨一时间不知所措，他不知道上次没有主动告知自己不会过来唱，是不是太失礼了，还是现在华尔特的表现太过敷衍，安妮已经不满意了呢？他手指摩挲着手中的酒杯，目光犹豫地望向安妮，不知道该说些什么。

安妮，你的玩笑吓到他了。齐格飞解围道，他声音轻柔，脸上的笑容令人放松。

哦，是吗？安妮继续问，语气有着不符合她年龄的调皮。

杨刚刚因为齐格飞的话放松的心又一次揪起，他紧张地说，我很抱歉，上次我应该说的，暑假我去了报社打工，事情很多，所以没时间过来……嗯，华尔特，他的表演不好吗？

安妮又一次露出了温暖的微笑，不，你不用道歉，正如齐格所说，我是开玩笑的。试演的时候我看了，我很喜欢你们俩的合作，而且听华尔特说，这些歌都是你写的，我欢迎你有空的时候过来表演。

杨文里点点头，垂下视线，偷偷瞟了一眼莱因哈特，不知道他是不是睡着了。

我是听莱因哈特说，你去采访了他拍写真，原来你是去了报社打工。齐格飞说。

杨又一次点头。

真巧，我们刚刚正在看莱因哈特拍的照片，帮他挑选放在写真集里的照片。安妮轻轻摇晃了一下手里的平板电脑，另一只手按着莱因哈特屈起来的膝盖，接下来的语气有些嗔责，我弟弟这个人啊，对任何事情都没什么主见，最讨厌做选择，所以总是让我们帮他挑选。

我这是相信你们的审美。莱因哈特说。

安妮转头对着红发的男人说，齐格，我们进去看看。她从沙发扶手上站起来，把手里的平板电脑塞到杨文里手里，说，杨，你也帮他看看吧。然后两人走了出去。

杨文里盯着入口看了一会，视线滑到墙边桌上的一堆酒瓶上，他飞速瞟了一眼，发现莱因哈特还躺在沙发上没动，最后目光回到手里的平板电脑上，结果发现屏幕上锁了，他盯着输入密码的数字键盘，犹豫着要不要开口问莱因哈特密码，还是马上起身离开呢。

莱因哈特从沙发上坐了起来，伸展了一下身体，说，我发给报社的照片，你收到了吧，会用哪一张呢？

这个要由主编来定。

如果你来选的话呢？

我选的话，我会选第三张。

为什么？莱因哈特好像对杨的回答有了兴致。

嗯……杨文里稍停片刻，组织了一下措辞，然后接着说，我觉得，第三张的表情看起来自然一些。

自然。莱因哈特若有所思地重复着。

杨文里听出了他语气里的疑惑，于是立刻解释，抱歉，我不是质疑你模特的专业，我想说的是，嗯……另外两张照片上，表情看起来……有些愤怒又有点委屈。

莱因哈特听完笑了起来，旋即又收起了笑意，好像是仔细思索了片刻，然后又一次露出了微笑，但什么都没说。杨文里把玩着手里无法解锁的平板电脑，也不知道该说什么。

你说的没错，真没想到你居然能看出这些。莱因哈特靠着沙发背，把脚搁在中间的矮桌上，他接着说，刚才我想了一会儿当时拍照时的情景，拍最后一组照片之前，我接了个电话，那天晚上有个推不掉的宴会，刚接完电话继续拍摄的时候，我想，我还真有点愤怒，委屈，也许有点吧。被一个业余人士看出来了，看来我以后工作时需要更专业一点。

杨文里盯着矮桌上莱因哈特纤细白皙的脚腕，轻声问，你不喜欢参加宴会吗？

这得看什么样的聚会了，你不也不喜欢参加派对，我没说错吧。

没错，里面太吵了。

莱因哈特伸出手，说，把平板电脑递给我，我帮你解锁屏幕。

杨文里本来想递过去手里的电脑，却不知道自己为何突然从沙发上站起来，再次坐下的动作显得傻乎乎的，于是他干脆硬着头皮绕过中间的矮桌，来到莱因哈特坐着的沙发前，金发的男人抬起头愣了一下，随即往旁边挪了一点，杨坐了下来，递出手里的平板电脑。

莱因哈特接了过去，修长的手指在屏幕上快速输入了几个数字，然后递给了杨文里。杨开始翻看那些照片，前面的几套是他没有看过的。

他手指轻轻在屏幕上滑动，莱因哈特的也凑过来一起看，杨有点不好意思把照片放大，每张照片也不敢停留太长时间，突然，他感觉莱因哈特胳膊裸露在外的肌肤碰到了他的胳膊，他想起几天前在池边观看莱因哈特拍照时，他冒出了伸手抚摸的冲动，当时，他好奇那个大理石雕像般白皙的身体，触感是否也跟雕像一般冰冷。刚才两人的接触，他感觉到了莱因哈特肌肤的温暖，想要伸手抚摸那张完美脸庞的冲动又一次涌起。

杨的手指加快了翻动的速度，照片数量很多，不少照片在他看起来差异不大，他突然发现，难怪莱因哈特拿不定注意，挑选照片这种事情一点都不轻松。

杨文里感觉到热气喷在他耳朵下面，他转头，盯着近在咫尺的莱因哈特的脸，就跟刚刚看到照片上的一样，但这张脸是活生生的，此刻，冰蓝色眼眸隐隐有些迷离，金色的长睫毛浓密，杨放任视线在这张绝美的面孔上流连，接着，他想都没想就直接凑了上去，嘴唇轻轻吻上莱因哈特的嘴唇，莱因哈特没有躲开，反而闭上眼睛回吻了他。

杨文里深深地亲吻着，他感觉酒吧大厅里溢出来的声音已经完全消失，他听见自己的心跳在耳边重响，他开始感觉缺氧，于是退开了。他不清楚两人纠缠了多久，也许有几分钟，也许还不到一秒钟。

莱因哈特缓缓把搁在矮桌上的双角放到地上，姿态优雅地站起来，低头对着杨微微一笑，我去洗手间。说完，他走了出去。

杨文里注意到自己拿着平板电脑的手在颤抖，他把电脑放在身边沙发上，伸手从桌上拿起齐格飞给他倒的酒，一饮而尽，喝完立刻就后悔了，他舔着自己的嘴唇，努力回味着刚才的味道。他不知道自己为什么会突然做出这种事情，而莱因哈特居然回应了他的吻。

他坐了一会，等身体不再发抖了，站起来，回到大厅，看向之前的卡座那边，华尔特不在那边了，大厅里此时人比之前更多了，声音也越发嘈杂。他打算离开，走之前，准备去外面的吸烟区看看，如果能找到华尔特，就跟他说一声。


	4. Chapter 4

杨文里迟到了。他来到报社的时候，每天早晨的例会已经结束，他垂着头走到自己的办公桌前坐下，打开笔记本电脑，整个人趴在了电脑屏幕前。他来报社实习的这段时间从没有迟到过，实际上，杨每次打工都没有迟到过，这是头一次，惭愧是一回事，更重要的是头疼得厉害。没一会儿，他后背被人拍了一下，杨一下子直起身子，转头看到达斯提站在椅子旁。

学弟上下打量了他一番，嬉皮笑脸地说，哇哦，学长，还穿着昨天的衣服，昨晚没回家吧，看样子，你这是嗨了一夜啊！

杨文里叹了口气，又一次趴在桌子上，含糊不清地咕哝着，我迟到了！

这个不用担心，我说你去图书馆找资料了，报社里大家迟到都是常有的事情。例会的内容，我给你说说就好了。

谢谢，等我一下。杨站起来对学弟说，他从桌上拿起杯子，转身走向茶水间，等他回来，达斯提靠坐在他桌边，他把椅子往外拖了一点，面对学弟坐下来。

先说我们需要跟进的事情，达斯提直接进入了正题，原定于下周开始的费沙独立电影周昨晚突然宣布取消。

杨文里端着茶杯，将杯子里的两个茶包拎出水面，又放手让它们落回杯底，他小心翼翼地抿了一口，可惜热茶完全无法缓解他的头痛，好在多少平息了一点恶心感，他努力让自己濒临罢工的大脑运转起来，不过也无济于事。他很少看电影，更是没有关心过电影周这类东西，于是疑惑地重复着学弟的话，电影周？突然宣布取消？

达斯提双眼瞪大了一些，仿佛难以理解杨的反应，他说，昨晚刚得知消息时，我相当意外，这个活动已经不是第一次举办了，我有两个同学很快就来跟我抱怨这事，还有，他身子稍微俯低，凑近了杨一些，低声说，咱们同好会的帖子底下，就是我发在学校论坛上的，也很快有人提到了这个。然后他又直起身子，继续说，报纸上可能也就提一句“电影周取消”，不过我觉得我们最好能了解一下背后的原因，反正我自己是挺好奇的。

这个影响大吗？那些电影在视频网站上看不到吗？

达斯提靠坐着的身体扭动了一下，调整着重心，然后说，通常独立电影周上展映的电影，全都是没在海尼森上映过的，视频网站上当然看不到，只有在这种特殊机会，大家才能看到这类电影上映。至于另一个问题，为什么要去影院看电影，学长，下次你跟我一起去看一场，然后我们再谈。

杨文里根本懒得深究这个问题，不过他注意到学弟突然认真起来的语气，于是耸耸肩说，没问题，你买电影票就好。

学长，用不着这么抠门吧，你不喜欢看电影吗？

看的很少，谈不上喜不喜欢。

谈恋爱的时候呢，也不看吗？

杨文里摇摇头，他回忆和华尔特在一起的时候，两人独处的时间不算多，几乎全都在做爱，分手后相处的时间也不算少，两人一起做过不少别的事情，不过从没有一起看过电影。他想到现在有了笔记本电脑可以在家里使用，回头记得可以找华尔特要视频网站的会员账号来看看。随即，他想起刚才达斯提的话，不良书籍同好会的帖子底下也有人关心电影周的取消，于是他问学弟，电影周跟同好会有关系吗？

嗯……达斯提斟酌了片刻才回答，要说的话也是有关系的。我们同好会的名字虽然只提到了书籍，不过，我们的主旨是提醒人们关注一些问题。电影周放映的电影因为没有正式引进上映，大多以学术交流的形式放映，为了规避一些问题，举办的场地也比较微妙，通常选择在大使馆内举行。

杨文里有点明白了，原来人们关心的不仅仅是几部电影的放映问题，更重要的是电影的审查和引进的问题。

学弟接着说，费沙独立电影周已经举办过两次了，前两次都正常举行，不知道为什么这次突然临时取消，你来之前，我询问了使馆的工作人员，得到的答复只有“电影周确实取消了，退票方式将于近期公布。”除此之外，就再不肯透露任何情况。

那么，这事挖不下去了？

不，我想可能还有一个办法，记得我们去采访莱因哈特之前，一起看过他的资料吗？

突然听见莱因哈特的名字，杨文里在椅子上挺直了脊背，昨晚酒吧里的那一幕浮现在了脑海里，他端起茶杯大喝了一口，放松身体，尽量若无其事地问，他怎么了？

我当时说他的伴侣来头不小，奥斯卡·罗严塔尔，是费沙驻海尼森的大使。

杨文里仰头盯着学弟，等着对方继续。

莱因哈特之前给报社的邮箱发过照片，我想也许我们可以给他发一封邮件问问情况，不过我没想好怎么措词，不知道怎么写会显得不那么失礼，又能套出一点有用的信息，学长，你帮我写吧。

杨文里心想，这事如果是发邮件来问，无论怎样的措词恐怕都套不出任何有用的信息，假如有机会碰到莱因哈特，当面直接问，也许会问出一些信息吧。于是他对达斯提说，嗯，我想我们先别发邮件，这几天我抽空去一趟他姐姐的酒吧，看看有没有机会碰到他，当面问问，或许有收获。

老实说，杨文里觉得在酒吧偶遇的几率太小了，他有莱因哈特的手机号，不过，他想不出什么借口约莱因哈特见面。

午休时，杨文里独自一人坐在街角公园的长椅上，天色阴沉，但气温没降，低沉的气压令人喘不过气。早上，达斯提转达了例会的内容后，他处理了几件紧急的工作，这时候他感觉头疼终于缓解了一些，恶心感也随之消退了，这才想起自己从昨晚就没吃过东西了。

早上他发现手机没电关机了，到了报社后才充电，这时候一开机就收到了一大堆短信，他快速翻了一下，全是华尔特发来的，大多都是“你在哪里？”“收到短信就给我回电话！”“快回电话！”“我很担心你！”

杨文里想在长椅上躺下，但他环顾周围，虽说路人不多，但他还是打消了这个念头，他靠着椅背长叹一声，把手机屏幕朝下放在身边的长椅上，几秒钟后他拿起手机开始输入，写了几行字又删掉了。每次碰到一时不知如何回复的短信，他总是不断拖延，就仿佛晚一点他就能想好如何回复，结果经常彻底忘记了回复。眼下的情况，一两句话解释不清，长篇大论又显得太奇怪，他又一次打算暂时放弃回复，心想晚上再说吧，到时候打个电话也好。

这时他察觉身边长椅有人坐了下来，他转头，看到华尔特正盯着他，眉毛之间有一道褶皱，他问，你怎么知道我在这里？

我去了报社，达斯提让我过来看看。

杨文里收起手机，松了口气，至少不用再纠结回复短信的问题。

华尔特没等杨文里开口，继续说，昨晚我听说你跟一个金发男人离开了酒吧，我立刻给你发信息，打电话，结果你的手机关机了，你看到了我的短信，都不打算回复一下吗？

我刚刚开机……杨看到华尔特一边胳膊肘放在椅背上，整个身体转过来面对他，就没了声音。杨文里听见华尔特提到了金发男人，只觉得刚刚平息的头疼怕是又要卷土重来了，太阳穴突突地悸动起来。他一直不愿意回忆昨晚到今早的事情，沉默了好一会，华尔特倒也没有催促，只是一只瞪着他，最终，他开口了，声音几不可闻，我昨晚断片了……

什么？喝酒喝多了？

不是，杨文里摇着头说，他的酒量不错，而且昨晚只喝了一杯，他咽了口唾沫，继续说，昨晚我准备走了，在大厅没找到你，就想去吸烟区看看，然后，在那里碰到了一个人，就是你刚提到的金发的那个，他递给我一支烟……

杨文里陷入了沉默，极不情愿地回忆着早上惊心动魄的一幕。他是闻到食物的香气醒来的，伸手没有摸到手机，感觉怎么都睁不开眼，于是放任自己多睡了几分钟后，随即他想到了一个可怕的事实，如果他还躺在床上，怎么可能闻到烹饪食物的香气，他的公寓里会有谁在做饭？他努力睁开眼睛，视野终于清晰后，他发现这里不是他的公寓，身下的双人床宽敞柔软，卧室的百叶窗虽然关着，但日光已经完全照亮了房间。

他惊得坐了起来，顿时感觉头痛欲裂，一个男人出现在卧室门口，杨文里盯着一张完全陌生的脸，拼命在脑子里搜集昨晚的记忆。

早啊，你醒了！

杨文里看到问好的金发男人系着围裙，估计就是这个人在做早餐，他脸上的微笑看起来像是训练过无数次，倒不是说不真诚，只是，杨觉得有点过于商务了。他努力思索着自己为什么会在陌生人的床上醒来，昨晚他到底干了什么，接着他想起离开酒吧前，去吸烟区寻找华尔特，对了，就是那个时候遇见了这个男人。

杨文里拉起毯子低头看了一眼，还好，身上穿着T恤和短裤，除了头疼，身体似乎没有其它异样的感觉。

我……怎么在这里？杨文里的声音有些嘶哑。

啊，你不记得了吗？我们在吸烟区聊了一会，你抽了一支烟，然后说你要走，我问你要不要来我家，你说好。

回忆一点一滴回来了，杨文里想起昨晚他急匆匆走进去吸烟区，发现只有这一个人在，他立刻准备转身离开，这人跟他打了招呼，说了几句话，杨想不起来了内容了，然后，顺手递给他一支烟，说他应该放松一下。

杨文里接了过去，他有些犹豫，不过想起之前华尔特劝他来派对玩的时候，也说让他放松一下，他闻了一下发现接到手里的是大麻，杨从来没试过，华尔特偶尔会抽，他认识这个气味。

我们昨晚……嗯……有没有……？杨文里抬起手掌按着自己额头，就好像这个动作能缓解头痛。

没有做，昨晚回来的路上你好热情，一直在亲我，不过到家后，我问你要不要做，你就睡着了。金发男人回答。

杨文里暗自舒了口气，不过自己居然抱着这个陌生人乱亲，他简直不敢想象那是种怎样的画面。我……嗯……杨不知道要说什么，他感觉现在快要吐出来了。

你是第一次抽吧？

杨点点头。

金发男人举起手里的夹子，指着杨说，你的头发好可爱，乱糟糟，非常可爱，你现在想做吗？

什么？不，你可以出去一下吗？杨文里指了指地上的衣服。

噢，当然。男人有些遗憾，不过离开时顺手带上了卧室的门。

杨下床时差点没有站稳，他从地毯上捡起散落的衣服，手忙脚乱地穿上，一直忍耐着强烈的恶心感。他穿好衣服，走出卧室，在玄关找到了自己的包。

杨，你要不要去洗个澡，吃完早餐再走，我快做好了。

杨文里一边摇头一边穿鞋。

好吧，有时间联系我，别忘了！

杨拉开房门跑了出去，他感觉自己就像是逃离凶杀现场，步伐飞快地走了两条街，随便转了个弯才停下，看了看周围的建筑终于知道自己身处何方了，这地方距离昨晚的酒吧不远，他搭上了公汽，发现已经没时间回家换衣服了。他到了报社附近，在便利店买了牙刷和剃须刀，找了个公共洗手间，他一进去就吐了，然后清洗了一番，去了报社。

华尔特从背包里拿出半瓶矿泉水递给杨，杨拧开瓶盖喝了。

那人是谁？

杨想了一会，对方肯定说过名字，恐怕不止一次，但是杨文里想不起来了，他从屁股口袋摸出一张名片，结果华尔特一把抽了过去。

华尔特看了一眼就笑起来，念出名片上的名字，贝伦哈特·舒奈德，畅销书作家，心灵导师……华尔特笑得念不下去了。

杨文里双手捧着脸，他感觉头又疼了，他没想到那人居然是写他最讨厌的那种书的，他最讨那种充斥市面的心灵鸡汤畅销书，所谓的心灵导师在各个地方开讲座卖书，杨文里要是在书店里碰到，总是迫不及待地走开，他忍受不了那些降智的口号，更受不了底下听众们痴迷的表情。现在，最叫他难以接受的是，他昨晚竟然跟着这样一个人回家去了。

华尔特显然很清楚他的想法，笑着把名片还给他，说，我还以为你喜欢莱因哈特呢，所以，昨晚你就是想找个人上床？

我不是想找人上床。杨文里差点脱口而出，但他觉得这样回答太傻了，他不希望华尔特觉得他好像还坚持着什么，于是他说，参加这种派对不就是放松一下，找个人上床，你不就是这样的吗？

你就是这样看我的？华尔特转头，注视着杨文里的眼睛。

杨文里也直视着华尔特的眼睛，他本来只是陈述一个他以为的事实，也许他的语气太过尖刻，华尔特可能听出了其它的东西，但他此刻不想继续克制，不想跟往常一样小心翼翼地躲避着那个问题。你为什么跟我分手？

你为什么现在才问我？

杨愣住了，他设想过很多华尔特的回答，但是从没想会听到这样一句，他感觉憋屈，长久以来积压在胸中的气团，就好像被此刻的低气压变成了液体，他觉得自己快要控制不住了，在眼眶里打转的泪水即将流下来。他想站起来就跑，想要扭过头悄悄擦去泪水，想要捧起华尔特的脸狠狠地吻他。他什么都没做。

华尔特站起来，一只手揽着杨文里的后脑勺，把他的脸贴在自己胸前，平静地说，有些事情我是想跟你谈谈，只是一直不知道怎么开口，现在显然不是好的时机，看到你没事我就放心了，我先走了。他说完松开手，从长凳底下提起背包，转身准备走。

华尔特！杨拉住了他的衣服。华尔特回过身，手掌轻轻摸着杨的脸颊，然后走开了。华尔特！杨文里又喊了一声，这一次他没有停下，杨的声音太小了，他没有听见。

杨文里一直盯着华尔特远去的背影，等完全看不见了，他拿起手机，仔细看华尔特发来的那些短信，他发现其中有一条是莱因哈特发来的，“你还在酒吧里吗，想再喝一杯吗？”杨文里叹了口气，打算晚一点再回复。

周六上午，杨文里和华尔特一起搭车去安妮的家。两人有几天没联系，华尔特来找他时，两人又恢复了之前的状态，杨松了口气。华尔特说安妮为了庆祝莱因哈特的写真集出版，请他们去家里吃饭，小范围庆祝一下。

杨文里知道这是个不错的机会，他能见到莱因哈特，可以问问电影周的事情，但他有些迟疑，他不知道安妮会请多少人，也许会有酒吧里驻唱的歌手，甚至还有上次派对上乱七八糟的人，他实在不想碰到那个畅销书作家。

华尔特接下来的话立刻打消了他的疑虑，他说人不多，非常小的范围。这下杨又有了新的疑惑，安妮究竟为什么要请他俩，准确地说是为什么要请他，他根本就没在酒吧里驻唱，难道安妮喜欢华尔特吗？但是不方便只喊一个人，所以才每次都两个人一起叫上，掩人耳目吗？

两人在车上有说有笑，杨很快就忘了这些。下车后，他们在车站等人来接，来的是齐格飞，杨文里这一次才注意到这人的个子非常高，红色的头发在日光下看起来鲜艳夺目。

华尔特很快就跟齐格飞聊开了，杨文里清楚华尔特很擅长开启稍微有点隐私的话题，丝毫不会叫人感觉尴尬，杨就不一样了，他通常不会触及这种话题，当然，他也不希望自己被人问起这样的话题。

一路上齐格飞有问必答，语气轻松自在，仿佛大家相识已久。他和安妮姐弟都是奥丁人，小学时候，姐弟俩搬家过来，他们成了邻居，他和莱因哈特同龄，一直一起上学，他大学毕业后就跟安妮结婚了，几乎差不多时间，莱因哈特跟奥斯卡在一起了，没过多久，奥斯卡因为工作需要去了费沙，莱因哈特也跟着去了，安妮不放心弟弟也到了费沙，齐格飞自然也跟他们一起，来到海尼森是这两年的事情。

齐格飞介绍自己是学植物学的，他兴高采烈地说家里的一间玻璃花房，里面有他精心种植的各种珍稀的花卉，待会要带他们参观，还有，酒吧里那一块用绿色植物围起来空间也是他的杰作。

杨挺喜欢这个男人，他说起自己专业头头是道，杨羡慕他有自己喜欢的事情，并且一直为之努力，他也羡慕齐格飞和安妮之间美满的关系，至少看起来非常美满。

哦对了，莱因哈特听说安妮是为庆祝他的写真出版举办这个聚会，就生气了，所以待会你们就别提这事，就当成普通的酒吧聚会好了。

华尔特谨慎地问，如果他不喜欢的话，我们不去也没关系。

不，没事的，安妮都准备好了！齐格飞说。

他不会赶我们出去吧？杨文里突然说了一句。

齐格飞愣了一下，他身子稍稍往前探了一点，隔着华尔特对杨说，莱因哈特就是那样，有点任性，累了就不怎么愿意搭理人，上次他不理你，是因为他心情不大好，别误会，他不是讨厌你。

讨厌我也没关系，我也没什么讨人喜欢的地方。杨文里说。

齐格飞伸手轻轻拍了一下杨文里的肩膀，然后侧过头问华尔特，他总是这样吗？

华尔特随意地点点头，然后凑到杨文里耳边，飞快地说，你果然喜欢他！

杨转头看着华尔特，不过华尔特已经不看他了，继续跟齐格飞聊天。他听齐格飞说安妮非常喜欢他们的歌，今天有个音乐制作人也会去，大家聊聊看，合适的话可以给他们录一个专辑，当然，如果他们有其它的想法，也可以直接把歌卖给他们。

原来是这样，杨文里内心的疑惑终于得到了解答。


	5. Chapter 5

转过弯，杨文里从打开的大门看到了别墅，石头外观看起来很有些年头，从大门外一路延伸进去的灌木丛布局别致，夹着弯弯曲曲的碎石道，尽管时值炎夏，但这里所有的植物既看不出过度的繁茂，也毫无高温下的蔫态，盛放的花朵色彩搭配清雅悦目，为古老的宅子增添了时尚的气息。杨文里判断，齐格飞肯定在这上面花了不少心思。

齐格飞没有带他们直接走进房门，而是绕到后面来到一个露天游泳池。杨文里看到莱因哈特在泳池里停在池边，安妮蹲在岸上正跟他说话，手里拿着一个瓶子。安妮看到他们三人后站了起来。她笑着欢迎他们，华尔特递给她一瓶酒，感谢她的邀请，莱因哈特对着两人说了声“嗨”，就准备继续去游泳，安妮叫住了他，他只好停下。

安妮转头对齐格飞求助，请他叫弟弟起来擦一下防晒霜再继续游泳，齐格飞温柔地揽过妻子的肩膀，从她手里抽走了防晒霜的瓶子，告诉她，他要先带两位第一次来家里的客人去参观他的花房，过一会儿他会过来督促莱因哈特擦防晒霜，他转头对莱因哈特使了个眼色，莱因哈特立刻游开了，他紧紧把安妮搂在怀里，不让她转身喊住莱因哈特。

安妮面带微笑，轻轻摇了摇头，看来她非常清楚丈夫跟弟弟之间的小心思，她对杨文里和华尔特说，他总是迫不及待地展示他的那些漂亮花儿。齐格飞却说，没有任何一朵花比得上你的美，亲爱的。然后他在安妮脸颊上吻了一下。杨文里笑着跟华尔特对视了一眼。

齐格飞松开了安妮，带着两人绕到泳池另一边，路过一张躺椅时，他顺手把防晒霜扔到上面。离开泳池前，杨飞快转头朝泳池里看了一眼，看到莱因哈特露出水面的后背在阳光下熠熠生辉，肌肉线条优美，动作舒展。

玻璃花房的面积之大出乎了杨文里的意料，里面那些他从未见过的花草数量之多更是叫他惊讶不已。齐格飞详细地给他们讲解这些来自不同地方的珍稀品种，名字，花期，可能出现的花色，养护的基本事项等等。杨文里喜欢听齐格飞说话，这个人虽然进了花房后就一直没有停嘴，但他的讲解绝非那种痴迷之人不管不顾的乏味内容，而是希望让更多的人认识并喜欢上这些珍稀的植物。

杨文里留意到入口旁摆放有桌椅，不过他估计，现在这种天气很难在里面享受一顿下午茶，玻璃房内的空气太过潮湿闷热了。齐格飞带两人看完了每一个角落后，就出了花房。

安妮将午餐安排在院子里一棵大树的树荫底下，长方形木桌新近重新刷过漆，表面光滑干净，桌上还三位客人，应该是他们去参观花房的时候到的。梅克林格，画家，四十出头的样子，上唇的胡须精心修理，坐在他对面的是他的妻子西尔维亚，看起来比他年轻不少，也是一位画家，专门画植物，最近一直在跟齐格飞合作，准备出版一本稀有花卉的绘本。还有灰色头发的缪拉，看起来比他大个几岁，杨文里估计这位就是齐格飞在路上提到的那个音乐人了。

吃饭的时候，安妮询问梅克林格的画展什么时候开始，画家谨慎地抱怨近期合适的展馆不容易找到，安妮对着长桌另一端的弟弟说，有空就帮忙问问吧，莱因哈特点点头。安妮体贴地为身边的人倒酒，不时挑起轻松的话题，华尔特也讲了几件酒吧里的趣事，引得众人哈哈大笑。杨文里在这样的场合总是听得多说得少，杨身边的缪拉偶尔问他几个问题，两人就稍微聊上几句。

他不动声色地打量着桌上的每个人，坐在他对面中间的齐格飞也跟安妮一样，为大家倒酒递东西。他左手边的莱因哈特不怎么说话，拿着叉子拨弄着盘子里不多的食物，看似准备送进口中，其实明显毫无食欲。

莱因哈特不断端起酒杯自饮，每次喝完就会拿起酒瓶给自己的杯子倒满。他又一次拿起酒瓶发现已经空了，于是对着桌子另一头的安妮说了句，我去拿酒，就起身了。安妮犹豫了片刻，也起身快步跟上去。等两人回来的时候，莱因哈特手里拿着两瓶酒，安妮端了一大碗切碎的水果。

午餐过后，有的人想要休息，缪拉和华尔特来到客厅的钢琴旁，谈论着他们的歌。杨文里有点犹豫，但他还是问了一下安妮，安妮立刻带他去了书房，告诉他这里面书架上的书他尽可随意取阅，如果有感兴趣的想要带回去看也没问题，跟齐格飞说一声就好了，安妮出去时带上了房门。

杨文里注意到，这间书房大概是安妮他们搬进来后唯一没有翻新过的房间，几乎每面墙边都摆放着上至天花板的书柜，木头书柜非常陈旧，但书架上的书有不少都是后来摆放上去的，这印证了杨的猜测，这其中不少书应该是他们从费沙带过来的。

他顺着书架往里走，靠近顶头墙壁的左手边，有一扇大落地窗，透过半开的百叶窗看出去，窗外就是他们早上参观过的玻璃花房，背对着落地窗，有一张单人沙发，面对着顶头墙壁的书架前摆着一张长沙发，沙发底下铺有一张陈旧的长绒地毯，地毯跟这个房间里其它的家具一样，打理得非常干净。

长沙发远离窗户的另一边，有一个角度稍显古怪的拐角，将一片块空间隐在拐角之后，这里面还放着一张单人沙发。他有些好奇，这一小片地方，站在书房门口，不走到长沙发这边是看不到的，这是否意味着书柜里藏有暗室，比如转动书架上的某一本假书就可以打开。他开始浏览书架上的藏书，很快就忘记这些胡思乱想。

他从书架上抽出一本《银河帝国战争史》，拿着书走到那张隐蔽的单人沙发上坐下来翻看。杨文里喜欢读历史书，对战争史还算熟悉，但他知道这一本的内容肯定有所不同，因为这本书是奥丁出版的。他先浏览了一下目录，然后翻到第二次提亚马特会战，一边看书，一边在脑中跟比自己熟悉的海尼森的版本做出对比。

杨看到了帝国军的总兵力，果然跟他记忆中的数字有着不小的差距，毕竟这边的版本里对于对方的兵力数是估算的。突然听见书房的门打开，有人冲了进来，重重地甩手关门，木门却没有哐啷一声关上，显然后面还有人跟着进来拉住了门，轻轻将其关上。

从杨坐着的沙发这边，看不到门口书桌那边的情况，他打算起身走出去，好让进来的人看到他，可惜迟疑之间已经听到了齐格飞的声音。

莱尼！

你出去，吉尔，让我一个人待一会。

进来的两个人是莱因哈特和齐格飞，杨文里知道齐格飞姓吉尔菲艾斯，不过他没想到，莱因哈特不像他姐姐那样喊他齐格，还有这两人此时说的是奥丁的通用语。

好，我马上就走，但你别再喝了！

为什么？

你中午已经喝得够多了，安妮说……

哼，安妮说……

莱因哈特嘲弄地模仿着齐格飞，杨听见酒瓶和酒杯碰撞的叮当声。

你们怕我喝醉了下午没法出席宴会对吧？吉尔，我说过了，我不想去。

你答应要去的。

噢，是吗？好吧，就算我答应过，我现在不想去了，不行吗？

杨开始坐立不安了，他这时候走过去恐怕已经无济于事了，只好希望两人别再继续说了，最好一起快点离开。

莱尼，你现在回房间去休息一会好吗？等你清醒后我们再谈。

我不想跟你谈，也不想跟安妮谈，你出去，吉尔。

莱尼……

出去，你可以把酒瓶和酒杯都拿走，让我一个人静一静。

杨文里听见齐格飞轻轻嗯了一声，接着打开门走了出去，房门又一次咔嗒着关闭。他在心里叹了口气，现在不出去是不行了，他听见莱因哈特朝房间里面走了几步，他从沙发上站起来往亮处走了几步，轻轻咳嗽一下，对着莱因哈特说，嗨……是我，你……千万别拿什么东西砸过来。

莱因哈特猛然转头，盯着他看了片刻，然后挤出了微笑，说，噢，我真应该庆幸，我进来这里不是跟情人表白的。

杨文里很高兴莱因哈特明白他的意思，至少他读过同一本书，他问，你需要我出去吗？

莱因哈特沉默了片刻，摇摇头，绕到沙发前，躺下了，看着还站在原地的杨文里说，麻烦你帮我把窗帘关上，好吗？

杨走到落地窗前，把两扇窗帘都拉上，他走到床边的那张单人沙发上坐下，看着莱因哈特从腿边拿起一个靠垫，垫在了自己头下，他问，你和齐格飞，你们没事吧？

没事，你能听懂奥丁通用语吗？

很少。杨撒谎了，他希望尽量缓解这尴尬的偷听场景。他接着说，我以为你俩在吵架。这是实话，他一向觉得奥丁通用语，只要语速一块，声音一大，听起来就特别像吵架。

没有。

又一阵沉默，杨文里轻声说，下周的费沙电影周最近突然取消了。

是啊，取消了。你喜欢看电影吗？

嗯，我有同学非常失望，也不知道这次是怎么回事，都说前两次很顺利，这一次实在太突然了。

突然取消是因为奥斯卡还没回来，奥斯卡·罗严塔尔，我的伴侣，每次这类事情都是他去谈的，这次他有事回费沙了，时间有点长，这边就把电影周取消了。

杨文里想问，他怎么谈的？但他觉得这个问题太露骨了，于是沉默了好一会才说，你结婚了。

是啊，我结婚了。

我好像几次见你，都没有看到你戴戒指。

莱因哈特把左手伸到空中，盯着修长的手指看了一会，说，因为经常要拍照，摘下来容易丢，所以就不戴了。莱因哈特放下手，手背盖住了自己的眼睛。

真遗憾啊。

什么？莱因哈特转头，看了杨文里一眼。

我说电影周，取消了实在太遗憾了，那些电影我就没机会看了，毕竟视频网站上都看不到。

视频网站上其实有的，只不过你这边的账号看不到，如果你想看，我可以把我的账号借给你用，嗯，有机会去我家看也可以。你在看什么书？

听到莱因哈特问，杨文里这才注意到自己一直把书捏在手里，他把封面举起来给莱因哈特看。

你刚才还说自己不懂奥丁通用语。

你刚才问我的是能不能听懂，杨文里不好意思地说，抬手挠了挠头发。

莱因哈特笑了，他从沙发上坐起来，再把双脚踩到地毯上，手撑着沙发站起来，说，你继续看书吧。说完他朝房门走去。

莱因哈特离开后，杨文里又一次在书架上翻找，他看到一本名为《威斯塔朗特之春》的书，这地方的名字他有点印象，好像几年前发生过什么事，不过吸引他注意的是作者的名字，舒奈德，跟他之前遇见的那个畅销书作者一个姓，他不确定是不是同一个人，于是他打算看看这本书。

齐格飞来书房里找杨出去喝下午茶的时候，杨文里跟他说想借走这两本书，齐格飞说没问题。杨想了一下，决定暂时把书留在书房里，免得出去喝茶时其他人看到了，又要引起不必要的问题。

大家围坐在客厅里有说有笑，安妮泡的红茶香醇，杏仁蛋糕松软可口。杨注意到莱因哈特一直没有出现，估计他是去参加那个他非常不想去的晚宴了吧。下午茶过后，安妮拜托缪拉去附近的超市买些东西，华尔特主动提出一起去帮忙。杨文里跟齐格飞还有梅克林格的夫人去了玻璃花房。

西尔维亚拿着画稿，齐格飞找到对应的花朵对照着，提出自己的看法，对于有些意见，女画家会立刻在画稿上做出调整，但对于有些意见她会反驳，解释说继续增加元素的话，画面会太过复杂，不够简洁明了。

晚餐前，缪拉在客厅的钢琴弹奏了几首欢快的曲子。晚餐非常丰盛，吃完后大家继续坐在客厅里喝酒抽烟聊天。杨文里有点担心，这地方的公汽收班应该挺早的，如果继续待下去，时间晚了恐怕没车回去，不过他注意到华尔特似乎一点都不担心，跟大家聊得非常快活，安妮听华尔特说话是很喜欢笑，她笑起来样子更美了。杨想起华尔特曾经评价说，安妮比她弟弟好看。杨文里觉得，笑起来的安妮的确比莱因哈特好看，只不过，他从没见过莱因哈特这样笑过。

他帮着齐格飞把餐具收拾到厨房，杨有些不确定齐格飞是否需要他帮忙，他没有问，只是站在水槽旁，看着齐格飞把餐盘依次放到水槽里稍微冲洗一下，然后将餐盘整齐地放进了洗碗机，接着清理了铁锅，最后把杯子小心翼翼地放了进去，然后他仔仔细细地清洗了双手，拉起橱柜上挂着毛巾擦干。做完了这一切后，他好像才注意到杨还站在厨房里，他转身笑着说，谢谢你过来帮忙，不过你看，我完全可以搞定这些。

杨文里笑着点点头，齐格飞总能不露痕迹地消除他的尴尬感觉，让人忍不住想亲近。

正好你在这里，现在晚上车站已经没有车了，安妮想让你们在这里住一夜，明早再走。

啊……杨文里大吃一惊，他来之前完全没想到会被主人留宿，一时间有些不知道该如何回答，心想要是华尔特在身边就好了，他只好硬着头皮回答，这样……会不会太麻烦你们？

不麻烦，客房已经收拾好了，只不过我需要问一下，你们是一对吗？当然，我们已经安排了两个房间。

我们不是。杨文里回答是感觉自己脸红了。

噢。

杨注意到了齐格飞微妙的表情，他问，那么，你们谁赢了？

齐格飞笑着说，安妮赢了。

差不多过了零点，梅克林格带着夫人离开了，缪拉也一起走了，他们都开了车。

杨文里回到房间洗了个澡，想起他打算借走的两本书还留在书房里，一想到齐格飞爽快地答应他把书借走，杨就感觉有点遗憾，要是再多借几本就好了，不过他转念一想，第一次受邀来人家家里做客，离开时抱着一大堆书，怎么看都不大合适，但他又不确定自己以后是否还有机会再来，遗憾的感觉挥之不去，于是他又一次来到书房。

他从书架上又找出了几本书，搁在长沙发旁边的地毯上，然后躺到长沙发上读起来，不知道看了多久，突然书房的门打开了，这一次杨文里一下子从沙发上站起来，他看到莱因哈特才往里面走了一步，立刻驻足，稍显迷惑地看了一下，然后莱因哈特看到他了。

你怎么回来了？杨文里脱口而出，他以为莱因哈特去参加了宴会，肯定不会再回来这里了。

莱因哈特轻轻关上房门，径直走到沙发前，双手撑着沙发靠背，身体微微前倾，说，这里是我姐姐家，我回来不是很正常吗？倒是你，怎么还在这里？

抱歉，我不是这个意思，我……嗯，时间挺晚了，安妮留我们住一晚，明早再走。

莱因哈特点点头，绕过沙发，他脱掉外套，叠好，搁在旁边的单人沙发上，然后跟下午一样，整个人倒下去躺在了长沙发上。杨文里还在站旁边。

帮我看一眼，门口的书桌上有酒吗？

杨文里伸长脖子看了一眼，说，没有，需要我出去帮你拿吗？

不用了。

莱因哈特躺在沙发上，好一会没有说话，杨文里不知所措地站着，他不知道现在是不是该回房间去了，迟疑了几秒钟，他打算弯腰拿起搁在地毯上的书，结果他发现自己坐了下来。他满脑子都是问题，想问问莱因哈特，早上游泳的时候为什么不愿意擦防晒霜，下午为什么不想去参加晚宴，宴会上一切都顺利吗？他甚至想问问，这间书房里是否有隐蔽的暗室。他注视了莱因哈特的眼睛，那双蓝色的眼睛，在房间昏暗的灯光下，也注视着他，但是杨感觉这双眼睛其实没有看他，也许盯着两人之间的什么东西，杨看不见的什么东西。

恭喜你的写真集出版。

莱因哈特的蓝眼睛突然对视上了杨的视线，眉头微微皱起，他说，我敢打赌，齐格飞那家伙一定叮嘱过你们，别跟我提写真集的事情。

杨文里点点头，犹豫地说，我可以看看吗？

说起来，我还没听过你唱歌呢。

没什么值得听的。

是吗？这个好像应该交给我来判断，再说，我相信安妮的审美。

你会送我一本你的写真集吗？

不会。

我可以吻你吗？

莱因哈特轻笑一声，说，你这么问，就好像从没有吻过我一样。

酒吧里的那一幕立刻出现在了杨文里的脑中，他俯身凑近莱因哈特，轻轻吻上嘴唇，他右手插进莱因哈特柔软的金发里，托起了他的后脑勺，然后他听见莱因哈特哼了一声，杨立刻退开了。

怎么了？

莱因哈特眉头紧锁，舌头把嘴唇顶了起来，好像在舔着什么，好一会他才说话，好像破了，有点出血。

抱歉，我……

莱因哈特笑着说，没关系，我想去洗个澡。他说完站了起来，拿起自己的外套，开始往门口走去。

杨文里坐在地上，抬头看着他离开，他开始后悔自己刚才的举动，也许本来他俩可以多聊几句。

莱因哈特走到书桌旁停下，转头说，过来，我房间就在旁边。


	6. Chapter 6

进了房间，杨文里站在关闭的房门前，看着莱因哈特把外套挂了起来，就去洗澡了，他站了片刻，将手里的书搁到门旁的书桌上，然后走到床边坐下。他想象着这栋别墅的布局，他使用的那间客房正好位于这个卧室楼上，此刻，别墅里面静悄悄的，听不到任何动静，一股憋闷的静谧令他感觉耳鸣。哗啦啦的水流声从浴室门里传出来，犹如遥远的雨滴稳定地敲打着屋顶，压过了他耳边重响的心跳声，他感觉稍微放松了一些，于是站起来，开始在房间里走动。

这间卧室看起来最近经常使用，从家具上摆放的日常物品，床上的寝具来看，大概只有莱因哈特一个人住，不过房间内的装饰风格并没有使用者的个人特征，整体跟杨使用的那间客房并无二致。杨文里走了一圈后，又回到床尾坐下，盯着拉上的窗帘，被夜风吹得轻轻鼓动，后面的窗户肯定开着。

他不知道自己坐了多久，不间断的水声使他对时间失去了概念，莱因哈特好像洗的有点太久了。杨文里想到了他自己，如果有时间泡澡，一般都会拿一本书，在浴缸里边泡边看，如果只是冲澡，则是大脑和身体分头行动，脑子里思索着什么事情，身体自顾自地完成一套习惯动作，很快便完事了。他有点想要打开浴室的门看看，莱因哈特是不是拥有很多瓶瓶罐罐，洗澡就如同某种秘密仪式，需要每个步骤依次完成。这是他为维持自己的美貌，献祭了时间吗？水声突然减弱，最后几滴砸在地上，然后彻底安静了。

杨文里从水流声中获得的平静旋即瓦解，他的心跳又一次急促，担心莱因哈特刚才会不会是因为喝醉了才叫他来这里。之前在书房里接吻的时候他尝到了酒味，万一，莱因哈特洗完澡，酒醒了几分，看到他在房间里，是否会赶他走呢？他犹豫不决，想在莱因哈特出来之前主动离开，避免不必要的尴尬。但他不想走，刚才那个吻，他意犹未尽。

莱因哈特终于打开了浴室的门，光着脚踩过地毯，他站在床边，把一个靠垫竖起来靠在床头，然后爬上床，背靠着靠垫坐下，双膝微微曲起，他又从床上拉起另一个小一点的靠垫，抱在怀里。杨文里坐在床尾，侧着身子，看着他左右挪动后背，想找一个最舒适的姿势。

你想他吗？杨文里的声音很轻，莱因哈特的沉默和房间里的安静，让他有些不敢开口说话。

谁？

你的伴侣，你说他回费沙有段时间了。

我们在一起有很多年了，不像你们学生谈恋爱，恨不得整天都腻在一起。

杨文里暗自感觉有点好笑，莱因哈特显然不愿意直接回答他的问题，于是换个了说法，听起来就好像回答了一样，实际上完全没有。他其实也不想问这种问题，只不过，眼下的状况，他无法决定做什么，甚至不知道说点什么。

那他……

杨文里，你这么晚来我的房间，是想跟我谈论我的伴侣吗？是不是我误会了，你真正感兴趣的人是他吗？莱因哈特打断了他的话。

杨抬手挠了挠后脑勺的头发，莱因哈特的音调虽然提高了一点，不过声音里并没有怒气，于是他转身爬上床，跪坐在莱因哈特腿边，盯着对方白皙纤细的脚踝，脑中努力组织着语言，怎么说才能随意又准确，或者说，怎样的措辞他才能说得出口，结果，他叹了口气，说，我……不想破坏你们的关系。

我以为你对这种事情无所谓。

我之前没有想过。杨文里的声音很轻，他两次亲吻莱因哈特之后，不是没有想过更进一步，只是没有想过真的会有机会。

我们是开放式关系。

什么意思？杨文里抬头，注视着莱因哈特的蓝眼睛，疑惑地问。

你没有听说过吗？

杨文里摇头。

就是，我俩都不干涉对方。

不干涉什么？杨对于这个含糊的解释，一时难以理解，但他没开口问。他以前从没有听说过这个，他此时依然不明白，如果互不干涉，那一开始为什么要结婚呢？

莱因哈特伸直左腿，轻轻蹬了一下杨文里的膝盖，问，你有过经验吗？我是说，跟男人的经验。

有过。

杨伸手轻轻抚摸莱因哈特的脚踝，然后爬过去坐在他身边，莱因哈特把怀里的小靠垫搁到杨的背后。杨文里转头，那张漂亮的脸庞近在咫尺，刚刚洗完澡的清爽香气叫人感觉眩晕，然后他抱住了莱因哈特，吻上了他的嘴唇。杨感觉莱因哈特的皮肤有点凉，也许是刚才洗澡时候用的水温很低。

莱因哈特含糊地说了句什么，抽开身子，伸手从床头柜拿出了避孕套。

做完后，杨文里胳膊肘撑着头侧躺着，看着莱因哈特泛红的脸庞，手指轻轻摩挲着他的嘴唇。杨不知道现在几点了，但他知道自己该回房间去了，万一不小心睡着了，天亮后被人看到他从这个房间出去，他简直不知道该如何面对。起来之前，他又一次亲吻莱因哈特，舌头流连着不愿离开。他起身下床，拿起桌上的书，打开门走出去又关上门，蹑手蹑脚地走过漆黑的走廊和楼梯，一路上心惊胆战，还好，所有的人都在沉睡。

杨文里躺在床上，快感的余韵还没有消退，他还能闻到莱因哈特洗发水的香味，然而当他试图回味刚才发生的一切，发现事情发生得太慌乱，画面仿佛被按下了加速键，他想不起来自己是怎么脱掉的衣服，想不起来两人的身体如何纠缠在一起，只记得他一直担心发出太大的响动，结果好像还是发出了一些奇怪的声音。

睡意迟迟不来，于是他索性拿起来书，继续阅读第二次提亚马特会战，杨文里盯着天花板，对比着两个版本对同一场战争的描述，他突然想到，假如他有机会去奥丁，是否可以读到更多不同角度的历史书呢？

次日清晨，杨文里醒来时发现已经不早了，他冲了个澡，华尔特就过来喊他一起下楼去厨房，安妮他们已经坐在餐桌前吃早餐了。餐桌上摆着好几种新鲜的面包和不同口味的果酱。安妮询问他们睡得怎样，华尔特回答说这地方非常安静。

莱因哈特跟他们两人打了个招呼，就继续专注地吃了起来，齐格飞对安妮说，好久没看到莱因哈特有这么好的胃口了。莱因哈特哼了一声，说他们居然没有给他留一块昨天下午茶时候的杏仁蛋糕，害他晚上回来，饿着肚子就睡了。杨文里注意到齐格飞对着安妮轻轻抬了抬眉毛，安妮摇摇头笑着说，昨天的蛋糕只分了六块，就算你留下来喝下午茶，蛋糕也没你的份。莱因哈特又哼了一声，他端起杯子，慢慢喝了一口咖啡，然后咬下一口牛角包，仔细地咀嚼着。坐在对面的莱因哈特一直没有看杨，不过他的好胃口让杨很开心。

安妮给杨倒了一杯热咖啡，他从桌上的糖罐里拿出两块方糖，扔进了咖啡杯，拿着勺子缓慢地搅动着，但他一口都没喝。

早餐过后，安妮请莱因哈特送两位客人去车站，顺便活动活动，莱因哈特遗憾地对两人道歉，说他约了瑜伽教练，恐怕没有时间送他们了。华尔特对安妮说，不需要送了，他们完全记得来时的路。不过，最后还是齐格飞坚持送他们去了车站。齐格飞告诉杨文里，书看完后，拿去酒吧给他就可以了。

坐上公汽，华尔特给杨文里讲了他头天跟缪拉聊的事情，准备录一些歌的小样给缪拉听听看，他问杨有没有什么意见。杨表示没有任何意见，怎么样都好。

你有什么收获？

杨突然抬头盯着华尔特，重复了一遍，什么收获？

你昨天不是在人家书房里待了一下午吗，有什么收获？华尔特注意到他的紧张反应，意味深长地盯着他。

杨文里暗自松了口气，说，他们家的书真多，不过我没好意思，只借了两本。

我还以为你会觉得安妮大方好说话，就背走人家一堆书。

我是有这个想法，不过一开始就借这么多，肯定没有下次了。

你还在想着下次吗？对了，下个月艾尔法西尔有个音乐节，我准备去玩玩，你要不要一起去玩几天？

杨文里快速计算了一下大概需要的花费，长叹一口气，说，我不去了，暑假打工的钱我得攒起来买电脑。

你不是已经有电脑了吗？

那一台是找报社借的，打工结束就要还的。

我有个办法，你也许可以免费去。华尔特一脸得意的笑容。

说来听听。

你跟报社申请去做音乐节的报道，不就可以免费出差了吗？

这种事情……通常都会找驻当地的记者来做吧，不过，我可以问问。

你让达斯提去问，万一他也想去玩，你能去的机会就比较大了。

杨文里有点犹豫，他从没有想过利用报社来满足自己的私人需求，他感觉这样做不好，不过也许报社本来就有计划派人过去，总之先问一下也没坏处。想到私人需求，他突然想到了莱因哈特提到的开放式关系，他似乎有点明白这个的意义所在了。假如当时华尔特跟他提分手的时候，他知道这个，如果他提出两人保持开放式的关系，他和华尔特是否就能继续在一起了呢？

华尔特。杨文里下意识地喊了一句。

但他没有继续说，现在他还不完全理解这个问题，他想起莱因哈特说出那句话的时候，语气虽然平静随意，但似乎带着点什么，不过他当时完全没有注意。在他想清楚之前，他最好别跟华尔特谈论这个。毕竟，他不大确定，如果真的处在这种关系里，会是怎样的心情。

嗯？华尔特看他半天没说话，哼了一声。

你知道我们学校有交换生的项目吗？

应该有吧，怎么突然问这个？

没什么，突然想到了，就想了解一下。

晚上，他打开电脑，收到了莱因哈特的邮件，发现是早上发过来的。他点开，只有短短几个字，“嗨，你感觉怎么样？”他的手机不能收发邮件，他不明白莱因哈特为什么不发短信，隔了这么长时间，他担心莱因哈特会以为他不愿意回复，他立刻写了回信发送，“我感觉不错，你呢？”很快他又收到了回复，“听你的意思，好像感觉不算好？”杨思索了片刻，莱因哈特对海尼森的通用语的理解大概跟他存在着某种偏差，他回复，“可能是我们对某个词的理解不一样，我的意思是感觉很好。”莱因哈特又发来了回复，“我也是。”

周三下班时，达斯提来到杨文里的桌旁，通知他晚上临时有个采访，让他马上收拾东西出发。杨这天晚上没有什么安排，他并不介意突如其来的加班，不过他问了学弟一句，那么今天的晚餐是不是可以算工作餐呢？达斯提噗嗤一声笑了起来，说，学长，你省钱有点太过分了吧。两人在路上的便利店随便买了点吃的，随后达斯提带着他来到他们学校音乐学院旁的一个演奏厅。音乐学院不在主校区里，不过距离不算远，这是杨文里第一次来这边。

达斯提掏出手机，对门口的检票员出示了两张电子票，然后两人走进了一个相当陈旧的演出厅，半圆型的舞台很小，上面摆放了四把椅子，每把椅子前放着一个乐谱架，观众席的座位也不多。他们找到票上的位置坐下，杨发现座椅意外的舒适。

杨文里看着陆续入场的观众，发现普遍年龄偏大，大多穿着正式，仪态高雅，他觉得这些观众跟这个地方非常契合，演出厅表面上勉强维持的金碧辉煌，已经难掩其下的破旧。他自己身上格外随便的装束，在观众席里显得格格不入，他对学弟说，达斯提，要来这种地方，你应该提前提醒我穿正式一点。

达斯提对着他耸耸肩说，我也是下午才拿到票的。

报社还能拿到位置这么好的赠票啊。杨文里感叹道，他们的位置在第四排正中间，算得上最好的座位了。

达斯提得意地笑着说，门票是这场演出的第一小提琴演奏者送我们的哦。

杨文里翻开在门口拿的演出宣传单，找到了第一小提琴演奏者，她的名字是洁西卡，杨文里胳膊肘推了推达斯提，指着印刷有些粗糙的照片说，就是她吗？很漂亮啊，她是你女朋友，还是说你打算追求她？

都不是啦！学长，你是不是有点过于颜控了？你别否认，我们第一次出去采访，你盯着人家模特看得都出神了，你有没有听说，人对于自己缺乏的东西会特别在意。

杨文里笑着说，谁能拒绝欣赏美好的事物啊？然后他继续看介绍，今晚的演出是弦乐四重奏，他兴味索然地哀叹着，原来是古典音乐演奏会啊。

达斯提惊讶地看着他，问，你不喜欢古典音乐吗？

倒也说不上喜不喜欢，基本就没听过。

我还以为学长会喜欢呢，毕竟你也玩音乐嘛。

我又不需要喜欢听每一种类型的音乐了，再说了，艺术都是相通的，创作这种事情……

前排一位年长的观众转头对两人投来了相当不悦的责备目光，杨文里赶紧闭嘴了，他对着达斯提偷偷吐了吐舌头。现在演出还没有开始，等开始后他肯定不会这样聊天，他难以理解在等待开演的时间里，已经入场的观众们全都安安静静，难道是在酝酿某种虔诚的情绪吗？

到了时间，四个女生走上台，杨文里看到那个叫洁西卡的女生坐在左数第二把椅子上，她身上面料闪亮的长裙顺着双腿流泻而下，她只坐了一半的椅面，脊背挺得笔直，将小提琴夹到颌下，开始演奏后，她拉动琴弓的胳膊架出极为优雅的弧度，高高束起的浅棕色头发，随着音乐和她的情绪左右摇晃。

杨注意到前排的观众们全都正襟危坐，专注地侧耳聆听。这是杨文里第一次在现场听古典音乐，他以往只在广播里听过，感觉当成某种背景音乐也不错，今晚的表演，让他觉得有机会更多了解古典音乐的美妙也是相当不错。

演出结束后，演奏者们站起来，绕过椅子，走到小小的舞台边缘，准备鞠躬谢幕。洁西卡身边的一个女孩，已经按捺不住内心的喜悦，她们的表演虽说算不上完美，但绝对算得上成功，她显得有点犹豫，洁西卡伸出胳膊，揽了一下她的肩膀，然后四个女孩，一起面对观众鞠躬，她们单手提着乐器，另一只手扶着裙子胸口，面对经久的掌声，四位年轻的乐手，彼此兴奋地对望着。杨文里欣赏她们演出时的全神贯注，每一位都像是独奏，却又共同演绎出默契的配合。

杨文里和达斯提在演奏厅门口等洁西卡，达斯提说，学长，看你听得这么入迷，今晚演出的新闻就交给你来写吧。

达斯提，你对实习是不是有点太敷衍了，你有没有觉得，我们出去采访的每一篇新闻，都是我写的，这还没算你扔给我的那一大堆需要翻译的资料。

谁让你的娱乐活动比较少呢。

我现在看书的时间都减少了好多，你经常抱怨你父亲压榨员工，我看啊，你也完美学会了那一套，等你毕业后进了报社，搞不好比他还要变本加厉。杨文里突然想起来，于是接着说，这篇我写没问题，不过你去问问看，报社能不能派我们去采访艾尔法西尔的音乐节。

啊，是下个月的音乐节吧，我之前还想起这事的，没问题，我去问问。

杨文里注意到还有几位观众跟他们一样，留在门厅里，估计也是等待演奏者。洁西卡出来时已经换下的演出的长裙，换成了一条短裙，她提着小提琴盒子，跟等候的观众们简单地交谈了几句，不过对于一位一直提问的年长女士，她礼貌地道歉，希望下次有机会再继续聊。

洁西卡带他们来到演奏厅旁的一家酒吧，他们各自买了一杯啤酒，找了一张靠墙的空桌子坐下来，洁西卡小心地把小提琴放在墙边地上。她询问他俩对今晚演出的感受，不等两人回答，她就兴奋地介绍说，这是她和同学第一次举行这样的演出，上台之前特别紧张，好在表演还算顺利，她飞快地补充道，大体上顺利。她的声音如同她演奏的琴声一般，时而悠扬平缓时而急促紧张，介绍曲目时说了太多的专业术语，达斯提很快就显得有点心不在焉了，但杨听得很开心，尽管专业术语他听不懂，但他被洁西卡的成功的喜悦感染了。

之前等待期间，杨文里稍有些担心，自己不熟悉古典音乐，也没时间提前做功课，不知道该问些什么，因为有时候，采访者需要不断引导，才能让被采访者顺利地表达出他们内心的想法，好在洁西卡不一样，她有太多东西想说。后来杨文里在整理的时候，发现洁西卡的叙述乍一听有些杂乱无章，实际上就像练习乐器时的音阶与琶音，重复之中蕴含着自身的逻辑。

洁西卡说自己读于音乐学院，跟杨同年级，毕业后做打算当音乐老师，不过同时也希望，以后经常能有机会与同学们一起同台表演。她说着说着突然停下，抽出酒杯底下的杯垫，问谁有笔，杨文里从包里摸出一支笔递给她，她立刻埋头写写画画，还拿着笔还在空中挥舞了几下，仿佛是拉动一把看不见的琴弓。她把杯垫正反都都写满了，才开口对他们说，我突然想到了一些需要调整的地方，必须马上记下来，不然很快就会忘记，我们四个人在一起排练过很长时间了，不过登台表演总会出现意想不到的事情，表演过后，才会发现还有太多需要继续磨合的地方。

这时候，一个男生来到桌边，他在洁西卡的脸颊上吻了一下，杨文里见过这人，他们一起上过一些课，名字是约翰·拉普，他是洁西卡的男朋友。洁西卡对两人说，语气是装出来的嗔责，这家伙，连我第一次登台表演都没时间看。约翰满脸歉意地说，今晚实在是有事走不开，真的非常遗憾。洁西卡笑着对他说，下一次，我的表演会更完美，你可不能再错过了。

约翰给大家买了一轮酒过来，洁西卡对杨文里说，我在学校论坛上看到了达斯提发布的帖子，对你们的不良书籍同好会很有兴趣，所以正好趁今天这个机会找你们出来见面。我想，也许除了在网上，我们还可以做点实质性的活动。

杨文里跟达斯提对望了一眼后，他对洁西卡说，比如呢？

我还没想好。洁西卡说。

现在是暑假期间，学校也没什么人，我看啊，实质性的活动，也可以等到开学后再开始。约翰说。

大家都点头表示同意，话题再一次回到了洁西卡的演出上，四人一起举杯，庆祝她的精彩表演。


	7. Chapter 7

上午忙完报社的工作，杨文里趁着午休时间，来到老城区的一家展览馆，这里正在举办新书博览会，他在地下一层的餐吧里找到了达斯提，路过自助饮水机，他取出一个纸杯接了一杯水，端着杯子来到学弟的餐桌，在对面的椅子上坐下来。

学长，下午我们只需要采访一个新书的作家见面会，完事后可以闪人了，在此之前你还可以逛逛书展，怎么样？给你安排了一个轻松的周五下午，感谢我吧。

杨文里的视线一直跟随着学弟手里挥舞的叉子，上头插着一块西兰花，他有点担心那块蔬菜飞了出去，故作抱怨的语气说，感谢你，我一上午忙完了整整一天的工作。

达斯提笑嘻嘻地把西兰花送进嘴里，随便嚼了几下，皱着眉头放下叉子，杨估计他盘子里剩的那几块是不打算继续吃了。

见面会是哪个作家，什么新书？

我看看。达斯提拿起纸巾擦嘴擦手，掏出手机，翻找了一会，然后读了出来，舒奈德，新书叫……

杨文里差点被一口水呛到，惊讶地提高了音量，是那个所谓的心灵导师吗？

就是他，怎么，学长认识他吗？

不！我不认识，大概是最近在什么地方看过新书的广告吧。杨文里看到学弟点了点头，他一想到要再次见到上次那个人，感觉头就快要疼起来了，清了清嗓子继续说，啊，达斯提，我突然想起来下午有点事，需要提前走，采访就拜托你一个人了，还有，新闻你也顺手写了吧。

喂，学长，你这是想翘班吧，这可不像你啊，见面会四点开始，耗时不会很久，弄完你再走吧。对了，我看那个作家很帅啊，你不想看看吗？达斯提把手机递到他面前，杨快速瞟了一眼就把他的手机推开了。宣传照片上那个家伙果然露出练习过很多次的招牌微笑。

我喜欢看书，又不喜欢看作家。嗯，其实呢，杨文里端起杯子喝了一口水，我晚上要去约会。

是吗？难得听你说要去约会，跟谁啊？

杨文里故作神秘，抿着嘴没有回答，学弟倒也没有逼问，接着说，那好吧，这次就由我来写，下次，学长也要帮我啊。

你倒是说说看，我哪一次没有帮你？

达斯提咧开嘴笑了起来，不过旋即收敛了笑容，他把面前的餐盘往前推了一点，把手机放到桌上，身体贴近桌边，严肃地说，学长，关于艾尔法西尔音乐节的事情，我有新消息。

杨文里听到他放低的声音，身体也不由自主地靠近了桌子。

我跟驻那边的记者稍微聊了一下，他说，那边已经有过几次游行了，虽然目前的规模都很小，但这不是好兆头，根据他的经验判断，搞不好局势很快就会更加激烈，所以，音乐节的事，我想现在恐怕需要画上一个大问号。

为什么事情游行？

学弟环顾四周，此刻已经过了午餐时间，餐吧里他们周围没什么人了。达斯提再次开口的时候，声音更低了，具体的诉求我还不清楚，不过听说艾尔法西尔想要独立。

杨文里抬起手捂着嘴，无声地重复了一遍，独立？他瞪大了双眼，不可思议地盯着学弟，达斯提只是耸了耸肩膀。好一会儿，他才说，可是，我们什么消息都没看到。

是啊，一丁点消息都没看到。你知道的，我们从报纸和社交媒体上看到的新闻，已经说不好是转手几次的了，就算我们报社能弄到第一手资料，其中很多也没法报道。

杨文里理解地点点头，他如今越来越清晰地感受到了这一点，那些敏感的新闻，很多都是经过精心加工，以幕后操控者所希望的姿态示人。普通民众非常容易被激起某种情绪，却难以分辨其中的真伪，甚至连如何去考证都无从下手。

两人沉默地坐了好一会，最终达斯提开口了，学长，我们坐在这里想再多也没用，那边的记者我会保持联系，你要是有什么渠道，也试着联系看看吧，不过具体的情况别透露太多。

我知道。

好了，我们去逛逛书展吧，你晚上还有约会，别想这些烦心事了。

杨文里仔细看了一下书展上展出的新书，记下了好几本书的名字，但他没打算现场买，等过一阵子，学校图书馆进了这些书后，他就可以去借阅了。

将近四点时，达斯提独自去了见面会，提前占了个不错的前排位置，杨文里感觉时间尚早，不想立即回家，他突发奇想，也许真的可以找个人约会。他来到休息区，打开笔记本电脑，连上展览馆里的网络，给莱因哈特写了一封邮件，“我今晚可以去你家看电影吗？”他想了想又加上一句，“如果方便的话。”写完按下了发送键。

很快，他就收到了回信，“好啊！”随信发来的还有莱因哈特家地址的地图，杨文里搜索了一下路线，抄下来后，收起笔记本电脑离开了展览馆。

他换了一趟车，顺利找到了地图上的地址。莱因哈特的家没有安妮的家位置那么偏僻，不过同样也是独栋建筑，外面看起来修建的年份不长。他站在门口深吸一口气，按响了门铃，等了好一会，才有人过来开门，时间久得他差点以为自己被放了鸽子。

莱因哈特打开门，只对他说了一句，我正在煎牛排，就转身往里走，杨文里赶紧进门跟了上去，室内的装修充满艺术气息，不过装饰相对比较少，可惜他来不及仔细看，一路跟到了厨房里。莱因哈特回到炉子前，把炉灶的火稍微开大了一些，没有转头直接说，你随便坐吧。

杨文里走到餐桌旁，把包搁在桌下，拖开一把椅子坐了下来。

冰箱里有啤酒和饮料，你想喝什么自己拿。

好。杨打量着厨房，里面相当宽敞，墙壁上挂着各种锅，操作台上摆放着的各式厨具，看起来可以制作各种风格的食物，他看到中岛操作台上有一个大玻璃瓶，他走过去从瓶子旁的杯架上取下一个杯子，倒了一杯水。

莱因哈特用夹子翻动了一下锅里的牛排，把夹子放在旁边的盘子里，转身面对他说，你是知道我晚上打算做牛排，才过来蹭饭的吗？

糟了！杨文里背靠着中岛，心中暗暗惊呼了一句，他忘记晚饭这件事了。他在邮件里只说了是“晚上过来”，但他收到回信后就直接出发了，路途上虽说花了一些时间，然而现在正好是晚餐时间，他就这样在如此尴尬的时间冒冒失失地跑到了人家家里，实在太失礼了。他本想撒谎说自己已经吃过了，遗憾的他没吃午饭，此时闻到煎牛排的香味，肚子已经不争气地发出了咕噜声，再说出谎言恐怕毫无说服力了，于是他说，我没打算过来蹭饭的，我……忘了吃饭这事了，我随便吃点什么都可以。

莱因哈特笑了起来，我其实猜到你会过来吃饭的。

怎么？

后来我又给你发了一封邮件，你一直都没有回复，我就估计你已经出发了。

噢！杨文里抬手抓了抓后脑勺的头发，说，在路上我的电脑没有网络收邮件了。

你怎么不用手机收？

我手机没有这个功能。

现在还有功能这么单一的手机吗？

杨文里点点头。

我不久前才换了个最新款的手机，旧的那个还没有处理，要不，你拿去用吧。

不用了！杨文里脱口而出，他不想要跟人扯上金钱上的关系，尤其是跟莱因哈特，那种感觉就好像是什么交易，他注意到对方的表情有些意外，感觉到刚才自己的语气太过生硬了，立刻接着说，谢谢你，最基础的功能我已经够用了。

莱因哈特微微一笑，说，不用客气，拿出处理也没多少钱，你就当我借给你的好了，等你换了新的再还给我。

牛排鲜嫩多汁，马铃薯和胡萝卜非常入味，莱因哈特切割牛排的动作缓慢优雅，杨文里虽说一再放慢速度，相比之下依然像是狼吞虎咽，这要是在家里吃饭，他父亲一定会教训他要注意吃相，想到这里，他不由得笑了起来。

什么事这么开心？莱因哈特拿起酒瓶，给两人的杯子里加上了酒。

这些很好吃。

你今天下午提前下班了吗？

今天在外面采访书展，弄完就可以走了。

杨文里的餐盘基本空了，他感觉没怎么吃饱，餐桌中间还有一篮现烤的蒜香面包，香气浓郁，可惜，他讨厌蒜味。幸运的是，甜点居然是上次在安妮家下午茶时候吃过的那种杏仁蛋糕，杨满足地感觉自己吃饱了。

晚饭后，他帮忙把餐盘收到水槽里，本来想提议由他来收拾，但开口前又迟疑，毕竟没有操作过这种洗碗机，他不确定自己能不能做好。莱因哈特什么都没说，放出水龙头里的热气腾腾的水，冲洗着煎牛排的铁锅，拿起一把刷子用力刮擦，最后把所有东西都放进洗碗机后，完成后，莱因哈特仔细清洗双手，用毛巾擦干，再从抽屉里取出一条护手霜，往手背上挤了一点，然后两只手来回涂抹均匀。他的手真漂亮，杨文里想。

莱因哈特一手拿着一瓶红酒，手指间还挂着两只酒杯，另一只手捏着两只装满坚果和零食的碗的边缘，走到客厅里，他先把两只碗放到沙发前面的茶几上，腾出来的手接过酒杯，酒瓶和酒杯轻轻碰撞，发出清脆的叮当声。他坐到沙发上，倒出两杯酒，递给杨文里一杯，然后拿起一个遥控器，把投影投到前面的墙壁上。

你想看什么电影？莱因哈特问。

杨文里终于想起来今晚自己来这里的借口，但他平时几乎不看电影，当然也不会知道被取消的电影节上原本准备放映什么电影，不过他立刻回答，你想看什么？

我来选吗，他们总说我选的电影没意思，你愿意陪我看吗？

当然。杨文里心想，只要不让我来选，什么影片都好。

莱因哈特随便点开了一部电影，然后给自己的杯子里有又加上了红酒，杨文里从大碗里拿出一颗核桃仁，放到嘴里嚼着，他们晚饭时候已经喝掉了一瓶，他觉得莱因哈特喝的有点太多了。

你一般喜欢看什么样的电影？杨文里问。

莱因哈特靠着沙发背，把腿收上来，膝盖贴在胸前，歪着头看着他，金发有几缕落到了眼睛上，思索了一会后回答，嗯，其实我也没有特别的喜好，随便看看吧。

那你喜好读什么书呢？

跟看电影差不多，看到报纸或网上的广告，或者是一些推荐之类的，如果觉得还算有趣就会看看。

啊，原来真有人会参考那种推荐啊。

怎么了，不好吗？

倒不是不好。杨文里稍微组织了一下措辞，接着说，我一般觉得，报纸上的新书推荐，目的性太强，营销的味道比较重，对于真正的读者，实际可参考的内容不算多。

这样啊。莱因哈特若有所思地说。那你呢？你这么喜欢读书，一般怎么挑选？

杨文里自己的阅读似乎从没有遇到过选择困难，于是他讲了一下自己如何选择，如何是学习类的书籍，通常很容易找到相关学科的阅读清单，如果是娱乐性的就更容易，或顺着题材找，或顺着作家找，总之，他自己的阅读清单是越来越长。

你一直都这么聪明吗？

杨文里对于这个评价笑了起来，他父亲通常会说他不务正业，不过看到莱因哈特真诚的表情，他觉得有点不好意思，端起酒杯喝了一口酒，说，我从小就喜欢读书，只是选择一些书籍，这跟聪明关系不大。

你清楚自己想读什么书，想学些什么，我像你这么大的时候，在大学里，几乎不读书，我也一直不知道自己想做什么。

杨文里思索了片刻，感觉大概是自己的表现，带给莱因哈特这样的错觉，他其实也没有想好毕业后打算做什么，不过目前来看，继续读书的想法越来越强烈了。

你猜，下午我收到你邮件的时候，在做什么？

锻炼吗？

莱因哈特惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，你怎么知道？

我猜的。其实并不完全算猜，他刚进门的时候就发现，莱因哈特身上穿着宽松舒适的T恤，裸露在外的胳膊上的肌肉线条清晰，杨文里熟悉华尔特刚锻炼完的状态，再加上那头金发隐隐有点潮湿。你每天都会锻炼吗？

差不多吧，每周平均会花上十个小时。

十个小时！

你知道我为什么要花这么多时间去健身房？

嗯，我想你需要保持身材，毕竟，你是模特。

这只是其中一点原因，其实，主要是因为他们都喜欢我去健身，他们会觉得我有事可做，情绪稳定。

杨文里心生好奇，莱因哈特口中不止一次出现的“他们”是谁，是指安妮和齐格飞呢，还是指他的伴侣，还是这几个人都包括呢？他当然没有直接问，只是说，那你自己喜欢做什么呢？

莱因哈特举起手里的酒杯，白皙的脸庞泛着红色，喝酒吧，你不喜欢喝酒吗？

杨看着自己杯子里满满的红色液体，我刚进大学的那个学期挺爱喝的，整晚整晚喝得不省人事，后来发现这样太浪费时间了，就很少喝酒了。

做什么事又不算浪费时间呢？莱因哈特声音很轻，更像是在问自己，他喝光了杯子里的酒，把酒杯放到茶几上，在沙发上躺下来，头枕着杨文里的大腿，转头看着墙壁上的电影画面。

杨文里不假思索地抬起手，在莱因哈特的头上悬了一会，然后把手指轻轻插进浓密的金色的发卷里，轻轻抚摸，感受头发从指缝间滑过。他看着电影上的画面，电影里的两个主角，正准备开始做一些亲密的举动，他问，费沙的电影，尺度都这么大吗？

会分级的，怎么，你不喜欢看吗？

不是。杨文里说完，低下头，充满渴望地吻了莱因哈特，他急切地把舌头伸进去，感受到对方顺从地张开了柔软的嘴唇。

一吻结束，莱因哈特说，你想去洗澡吗？

你要不要一起洗？

莱因哈特拿来两条干净的大毛巾，搁在浴室里的架子上。杨文里光着脚站在浴室地上，开始脱衣服，他感觉开始紧张了，浑身紧绷，身体摇晃失去了平衡，他咬着下嘴唇，走到已经打开水的淋浴头下面，微凉的水冲到身上，他全身起了鸡皮疙瘩，不过很快就适应了。旁边墙壁上的架子上，果然正如他所想，整齐地摆放着非常多的瓶瓶罐罐。

莱因哈特拿下一瓶，在手心里挤了一些，轻轻搓出了泡沫，说，我帮你洗吧。

好啊。

莱因哈特把泡沫抹在杨文里的头发上，然后手指轻轻摩挲着，杨不由自主地弓着后背。

放松。

好痒啊！杨文里笑着说，他努力放松身体，然后后背贴上莱因哈特的胸，头皮上的刺激传到了他的身体，他突然转过身，捧着莱因哈特的脸，吻上去。

啊，洗发水流进眼睛了，杨使劲挤着眼睛。

你别动，莱因哈特说，取下花洒，轻轻冲洗杨的眼睛。

杨文里闭着眼睛，感觉这里弥漫的洗发水的气味，就是他每次都能在莱因哈特身上闻到的干净好闻的气味。

他们做完后，杨文里躺在床上，好奇这个房间是莱因哈特家里的主卧吗？墙壁上没有挂什么装饰品，看不出来，还是说，莱因哈特把他带到了某一间客卧呢。他感觉很舒服，莱因哈特非常照顾他的感受，他很快就睡着了。

早上，莱因哈特在厨房中岛的台面上，摆开了一排工具和罐子，他用手动磨豆器研磨一些咖啡豆，浓郁的香气飘了出来，莱因哈特问，我这里豆子种类很多，你喜欢喝什么？

嗯，热的就好。杨文里迅速回答，他看着莱因哈特熟练地操作每一个步骤，动作赏心悦目，他完全不好意思直接说自己不爱喝咖啡。

莱因哈特笑着说，你在开玩笑吗？然后突然抬头，不过手里的动作没有停下。啊，你不喜欢喝咖啡，对不对？上次在安妮家吃早餐的时候，你那杯咖啡一口都没动。

你居然注意到了。

还不止这个呢，你还不喜欢蒜香面包，昨晚一块都没吃。

我讨厌蒜味，也不喜欢的咖啡的口感。

那你想喝什么？

红茶，如果有的话。

莱因哈特倒出磨好的咖啡粉，放在桌上，然后打开抽屉，找了一下，拿出一个小盒子，他打开盖子闻了一下，红茶只剩下这些了，不怎么好了。

只要是红茶，我都不挑。

还说你不挑，我看你挺挑食的。

其实也只有这两样了。

莱因哈特关掉炉子上烧开的水壶，缓慢地往铺在滤纸里的咖啡粉上浇上开水，褐色的液体一滴一滴流到底下的杯子，他说，你真的应该尝试一下，我手艺还不错。

我完全不怀疑你的手艺，只是那种口感我不喜欢，不过，咖啡闻起来真的不错。

可以理解。

杨文里往烤过的吐司片上抹上黄油，满足地喝着红茶。

我的伴侣今天要回来了。

噢。杨文里心里一惊，他都快忘了这事了，那我们还能见面吗？

当然。

周日上午，杨文里在家里整理手机，昨天回家后他打开包，发现莱因哈特不知道什么时候把旧手机塞到了他的包里。他翻看手机，发现里面清理得就跟新手机一样，不过，相册里还留着一张照片，莱因哈特的照片，他猜想，这应该不是莱因哈特忘记删掉了。

然后，杨文里接到了华尔特的电话，华尔特说他爷爷住院了，准备回家一趟。杨决定陪他一起回去，虽然还不能确定需要在家里待几天，不过报社请假的事情，晚一点再跟达斯提联系好了，杨正好顺便回家拿点东西。

两人下午到了镇上的医院，发现华尔特的爷爷情况还好，只是虚惊一场，不过医生希望他留院几天，做一些全身的检查。华尔特爷爷的助理来到病房，看到了杨文里，她说好久没见他回家了，还有，她今天在路上看到杨的父亲。

杨文里走到医院的阳台上，盯着远处，他没有想这次回来父亲竟然在家，华尔特走到阳台站在他的身边。

我回去了。

要不要我陪你回去。

不用了，你陪着你爷爷吧。

杨文里离开医院，不远的路程他磨蹭了好久，最终回到了有一年都没有回来过的家。


	8. Chapter 8

杨文里离家没几步路的时候，突然下起了暴雨，夏季的雨点又大又急，他加快步伐跑了几步。从医院回家的路不长，但他一路上磨磨蹭蹭，心神不宁，根本没有注意到迅速不妙的天气，他觉得这场从天而落的骤雨犹如一只无形的手，突然使了一把劲，把还没有做好准备的他快速推进了家门。

进了客厅，杨文里惊讶地发现父亲正在招待客人，看到餐桌上丰盛的食物还没怎么动过，他估计晚餐才刚刚开始。他站在客厅门口犹豫不决，一时间不知道是先回房间擦一下头发换一件衣服，还是直接入座吃饭？

听见他走进来，餐桌上所有人或抬头或转头看向他，他注意到坐在长方形餐桌顶头的父亲眼中一闪而过的惊讶，显然没有料到他今晚会回家，不过旋即恢复了自然，说，文里，你怎么才回来，愣着干什么，过来坐下吃饭。

看到父亲对他使的眼色，杨文里走到餐桌旁，礼貌地跟三位客人问好，父亲的生意伙伴，费沙的商人高尼夫先生和儿子波利斯，这两人以前来过家里，还有一位身材肥胖，发际线已经退到头顶的中年男人，杨从没见过。

杨走到餐桌旁墙边的碗柜前，取出一套餐具，回到桌边，坐在了波利斯的对面。杨文里刚刚伸手，对面跟他年龄相仿的波利斯已经拿起了酒瓶，为杨的酒杯里倒上了红酒，他微笑着点头表示感谢。

他想起上次两人见面，已经是七年前的事情了，当年两个小男孩在后院搞出的恶作剧，等客人走后，杨文里被父亲狠狠骂了一顿。如今的波利斯丝毫看不出当年的淘气模样，俨然一派成熟的商人形象。桌上的其他客人和父亲全都一样，衣着体面正式，客厅里冷气十足，杨头发上的雨水顺着脖子流到衣服上，坐在这里他感觉有点冷。

窗外的雨势听起来没有减弱的迹象，餐桌上的众人已经恢复了他进门之前兴致高涨的聊天气氛，聊着他们最近的一趟生意，交换各自收集到的消息。从他们的对话中，杨文里得知秃头男人是高尼夫商船的船长马里涅斯克。他期待听到一些关于艾尔法西尔的只言片语，可惜，他们这一趟生意不是去的那边。

杨文里盛了一些他爱吃的炖肉，狼吞虎咽地吃了起来，他抬头准备再盛一些时，看到父亲对他不悦地皱了一下眉头。他挪开了视线，手里的动作没有停下，他有点好奇，父亲会不会当着客人，当着他的生意伙伴的面责骂他呢。不过他还是收敛了一些，尽量放慢了速度。很快他就对桌上的聊天失去了兴趣，不过为了能及时跟客人们一起举杯，他只好不断强迫自己不要走神。

大学的学习很忙吗？放假也不常回家。高尼夫问他。

暑假我在报社实习，一直要上班。

哼！他听见父亲不屑的声音接着说，只会干些没用的事情，报社那种地方，能赚到钱吗？

有的报社大概也可以赚到钱，泰隆老兄不用如此苛责。高尼夫说。

到处跑跑新闻，说不定有机会认识一些政要显贵，嗅到商机，搞不好还能帮他们写写自传，赚钱的方式多的是嘛。马里涅斯克也帮着打圆场。

要是换一个场合，杨文里听到这些话肯定会笑起来，不过这时候，看到这些人一本正经的模样，他都觉得不好笑了。他说不好自己脸上此时挂着什么表情，没有说话。

文里，你瞧瞧波利斯，几年前就开始跟着父亲学习做生意，现在已经可以独当一面了，你再看看你，非要去读书，纯属浪费时间，波利斯比你还小一岁，早就结婚了，孩子已经出生了吧？

我儿子快一岁了。波利斯对着杨泰隆说。他说完转头看着杨文里，笑着问，大学虽然挺忙的，不过你肯定还是有时间谈恋爱吧。年轻的商人显然想缓和一下餐桌上的气氛。

嗯，我有男朋友。杨文里轻声说。他听见父亲手里的叉子哐啷一声重重落到餐盘里。

送走客人后，父亲把他叫到了书房。他站了好一会父亲都没有说话，一直背着手面朝着展示柜，他注意到了，展示柜里的东西比他上一次看过的又多出了不少，杨伸长脖子，发现父亲一直盯着的是一个不大的吊坠。

你有什么打算？杨泰隆转身问儿子。

什么的打算？

大学毕业后。

我还没想好。

你都这么大人了，怎么还跟以前一样，一点都不懂事呢。

杨文里垂下视线，盯着脚下的长绒地毯，成年以后他就明白了，父亲口中所谓的懂事，就是按照他的想法去做。他轻声回答，嗯……也许……继续读书吧。

跑出去读了这几年，你还没有玩够吗？

我是去上学，不是去玩。

我怎么看不出来你这么爱学习，不然，你怎么一直不愿意跟着我学做生意。

我不喜欢。

你学都不学，怎么知道自己喜不喜欢。我看啊，你现在就退学别读了，省得以后还是要一切重头来。

我不会退学的，这几年学费都是我自己挣的。

那你应该很清楚了，赚钱不容易吧，你就算再多读几年，以后也折腾不出什么名堂。

赚钱又不是人生唯一的选择。

没钱你什么都做不了。

从来都是你要我做这做那，为什么不问问我想要什么呢？

有什么好问的，你对自己连个打算都没有，难道还知道自己想要什么。

杨文里感觉自己的眼泪快掉下来了，他使劲睁大眼睛，回家的路上，他以为一年多没有见面，父亲也许会改变一些想法，结果到头来只是他不切实际的幻想。

你还跟先寇布律师那个不成器的孙子混在一起吗？

杨文里没有回答。

我问你话呢。

嗯。

你不准再和他鬼混了，我告诉你，你要是再不听话，别想从我这拿到一分钱。

听到这话，杨文里感觉眼泪不再打圈了，他的视野清晰起来，他清楚父亲把金钱看得很重，遗憾的是，他对钱一点都不在乎，尽管打工真的非常辛苦，但他也没有动过问父亲要钱的心思，更别说觊觎父亲多年经商积攒的财富，但他明白父亲在乎的是什么。

你知道华尔特的爷爷最擅长打什么官司吗？遗产纠纷。如果你什么都不想留给我，那就最好早点立遗嘱，免得到时候我争遗产。

话音未落，杨文里就后悔了，他知道自己这话说的太过份了，刚准备开口道歉，爸爸，对……一直站在展示柜前的父亲开始缓步走向他，他后面两个字含在口中没有发出声音。杨泰隆站在他面前，瞪着他，突然抬手，狠狠打了他一个耳光。杨文里感觉嘴唇嗑在牙齿上破皮了，脸颊火辣辣的，鲜血从嘴角流出来，口中一股铁锈味。

这么多年，你除了学会惹我生气，还学会了什么，一无是处，废物一个。

他注视着父亲的眼睛，头有点晕，就仿佛晚餐时喝多了酒，醉意上头，其实他只喝了一杯，他没有动，也没有说话。

然后杨泰隆退开了，又一次走回展示柜前，背对着他说，你气死了你母亲，现在还想气死我吗？你知不知道，你母亲死的时候，肚子里还怀着你弟弟？

杨文里脑子一片空白。

滚，滚出去！

杨泰隆不大的声音砸到杨文里的鼓膜上，他耳边嗡鸣声持续不停。杨文里愣了片刻，然后往外走，走出房门时，他想起展示柜里面那个吊坠好像是母亲戴过的。

雨已经停了，杨文里想不起自己是怎么走到墓地的，暴雨过后草地泥泞，他走得深一脚浅一脚，他不在乎草丛吸饱了雨水，直接坐在墓碑前。

他母亲是在他五岁那年突发心脏病去世的，杨文里从来没有想过，父亲居然把这事怪到了他的头上，他一时难以想清楚，幼年失去母亲和被父亲记恨至今，这两件事情究竟哪一件更令他难过，当然，心痛的程度无需区分高下，从来只会叠加。

他想起小时候，父亲总是不在家，哪怕是他母亲过世后，父亲依然常年在外跑生意，等他上中学的时候，父亲留在家中的时间突然多了起来，就是从那个时候开始，父亲无休无止地对他提出种种要求，然而无论他做什么，怎么做，做得怎样，始终得不到父亲的认可，越是如此，杨文里越是渴望得到父亲的承认。

后来，他终于明白了，其实无论自己怎样，父亲都不会满意的，哪怕是他遵从了父亲的意志，跟着去学习做生意。他相当怀疑，那个躺在他面前地下，他的弟弟，也可能是妹妹，才是父亲最想要的孩子吧。

他听见不远处停车的声音，过了一会华尔特来到他身边，伸手揉着他的头发，他没有抬头。华尔特在他身边蹲了下来，伸手捏着他的下巴，把他的脸拧过去一点，对着远处微弱的光亮，他看到华尔特皱起了眉头，大拇指轻轻滑过他嘴唇上血迹已干的伤口，杨忍不住嘶了一声。

怎么回事？

杨文里慢慢地说着，他感觉口干舌燥，牙齿总是刮过伤口，大概嘴唇已经肿了。

华尔特听着，连连摇头，说，你这个混蛋，居然还扯到了我爷爷，我以后要是再碰到你爸，他会不会揍我啊？

不会，他刚才也是第一次对我动手。

华尔特起身，伸手拉杨文里从地上站起来，说，走了，你衣服都湿了，今晚去我家睡。

杨文里点点头。

回到华尔特家里，他洗完澡坐在床上，华尔特倒了两杯苹果白兰地，递给他一杯，杨端起杯子喝了一口，酒精刺激着他口中的伤口，疼得他打了个激灵，他长叹一口气，侧着头，盯着坐在他身边的华尔特手里的杯子，小声说，华尔特，我就是废物，一无是处。

华尔特空着的那只手又一次捏起他的下颌，严肃地说，看着我，我不想听你说这样的话。

杨文里对视着那双褐色的眼睛，看到其中隐隐含着怒气，但华尔特眼中的的怒气跟他父亲眼中的怒气完全不一样，他说，可我爸就是这么认为的。

你心里很清楚，你根本不需要得到他的认可。

我知道，可是……

你需要我列举你的优点吗？

杨文里笑了一声，牵动了伤口，他嘶了一声，不用了！

真的不听吗？错过了，就没有下次了。华尔特笑着说。再说了，你就算不相信自己，也应该相信我的眼光，我看上的人会很差吗？

杨文里盯着华尔特的嘴唇，他想说，准确地说，应该是看上过。

华尔特收走了杨文里喝完的空酒杯，站起来说，好了，你早点休息吧，我去客房睡。

华尔特……杨拉住了华尔特的手。

嗯？华尔特眉毛微微抬了一下，好一会没有动，然后低下头凑到他面前，吻上他的嘴唇，体贴地错开他嘴角的伤口，杨文里心里一惊，张开嘴唇探出了舌头，可惜，华尔特的吻很轻，几乎没有停留就分开了。

没事了吧？

杨点点头，看着华尔特走出去带上房门，希望今晚华尔特可以陪自己，还好，他就在这栋房子的另一个房间里。

第三天上午，他们一起去医院接了华尔特的爷爷出院回家后，两人就返程回学校了，去车站的路上，杨文里回家了一趟，发现父亲不在家里，他回房间匆忙收拾了一些东西，离开之前，他突然想起了什么，于是走进父亲的书房，打开展示柜的玻璃门，抓起之前父亲一直打量的那个吊坠塞进了口袋。

到了火车上他才掏出吊坠来看，只是一个普通的银质吊坠，表面有一些简单的花纹，还有佩戴过的痕迹，华尔特突然伸手一把抓了过去。

这是什么东西？

可能是我妈戴过的项链吧。杨对于五岁前的记忆非常模糊，他接着说，我偷出来的。

哈哈，你已经开始用不正当的手段夺取你爸的物品了吗？华尔特按了一下吊坠的侧边，咔嗒一声吊坠打开了，哎，这里面有你的照片呢。

杨文里把吊坠拿回来，他叹了口气，原本希望里面是他母亲的照片，他合上盖子，失望地将其塞进口袋里。

你小时候真可爱。华尔特笑着用肩膀撞了撞他的肩膀。

杨悻悻地说，难道我现在就不可爱了吗？

本来他打算下火车后，跟华尔特去安妮的酒吧，结果路上收到了达斯提的消息，说晚上洁西卡约大家聚一聚，他要是回来了就过来。于是下车后，他跟华尔特分道扬镳，他去了上次看完洁西卡的表演后去过的那个酒吧。

他在吧台买了一杯啤酒，端着酒吧靠里面的一个卡座，达斯提一看到他就往里面挪了挪，把靠外的位置让给他，坐在对面的洁西卡抬起头，一脸惊讶，好像打算说点什么，不过中途改了主意，她紧抿着嘴唇，微笑着跟他打了个招呼。杨文里很感激她的体贴，毕竟，如果他们问起来，杨也会撒个谎蒙混过关。

他刚坐下，达斯提就揽着他的肩膀，把他拉过去，凑到他耳边轻声说，华尔特打你了？

他看起来有那么暴力吗？

达斯提耸了耸肩膀，谁知道你们在床上会不会玩得很疯。

杨文里对着他翻了个白眼，我们早就分手了。

不是吧？

杨文里甩开他的胳膊，在长椅上坐正。

达斯提咳了两声，恢复成正常的声音说，约翰帮我们做了一个单独的论坛，以后我们的同好会就可以脱离学校的论坛。

这样就方便更多成员加入，测试的几天，已经有好几个新人加入了。约翰说。

我们需要发展很多成员吗？杨文里问。

人多总是好事，等开学后，我们举办活动，人多更好办事，影响力也更大，到时候，发通知，大家讨论，在自己的论坛也更方便。洁西卡说。

也方便我们对入会成员管理，我建议，你俩担任管理员。约翰说。

把我们四个都设为管理员吧，达斯提说。

我没意见，洁西卡问，杨呢？

我同意。

还有还有，达斯提迫不及待地说，我建议，咱们管理员使用匿名，就我们几个人知道，是不是很有趣。

你这个论坛，可以在手机上登陆吗？杨文里问约翰。

当然可以。

不行，你的破手机不行，太老了。达斯提说。

这个呢？杨文里掏出莱因哈特借给他的那一台，递给约翰。

咦，你换手机了？达斯提问。

借的。

约翰接过去看了一下说，这个没问题，我来帮你安装设置。你想用什么名字，真的要像达斯提说的那样匿名吗？

当然要啊，我就叫银河海盗。达斯提兴奋地说。

嗯，约翰帮我设为阿里阿德涅。杨文里想起，上次去安妮的酒吧时，他给华尔特的乐队起名字叫忒修斯之船，其实，他当时想说的是，他就像是被忒修斯抛弃的阿里阿德涅。

唉，是个女人的名字啊。达斯提说。

都说了要匿名，还分什么男女？

这名字好耳熟，是那个谁来着，名字到嘴边就想不起来了，啊对了，是被忒修斯抛弃的可怜公主。达斯提意味深长地瞟了杨一眼。

但她的线团很管用，能走出迷宫，不是吗？

还有，她还会遇到她的酒神。洁西卡冲着杨会意的一笑。

你们在说什么啊？约翰低着头摆弄着手机，不明所以地问。

杨听了洁西卡的话，愣了一下，但他只是对着约翰说，神话故事而已。

我设置好了，杨，你收到新邮件了。约翰把手机还给杨文里。

杨接过手机，查收邮件，是莱因哈特发来的，“我在酒吧碰到华尔特了，你也回来了吗？晚上来酒吧吗？”他回邮件问莱因哈特愿不愿意去他的家，莱因哈特答应了。

莱因哈特来的时候，他躺在沙发上看书，起身开门之前，他把刚刚枕在头下的靠垫拍了拍。

你家还挺舒适的。

杨递给他一杯酒，莱因哈特闻了一下，惊讶的说，白兰地，你居然喝这个。

你没有见识过我的酒量。

莱因哈特在沙发上坐下，问他的嘴唇是怎么回事，杨文里讲了，省掉了绝大部分细节，只说自己说了很过分的话。

莱因哈特转动着手里的杯子，好一会，他低声说，我爸爸酗酒。

你没跟我说过。

我不想说他的事，我小时候，就记得他从早到晚喝个不停，结果呢，我现在也是。莱因哈特摇晃着手里的酒杯，语气有些自嘲。

其实，我跟他相处的时间不多，没想到，也会受到这么多的影响。

是啊，我都不知道自己会成为怎样的父亲，还好，我目前不用操心这事。

杨文里拿起酒瓶，给两人的酒杯里倒酒。

你会回家继承父亲的公司吗？

不会，我已经尝到了经济独立的甜头，怎么可能再回头呢。

是啊，独立真好。

莱因哈特伸出了手里的空杯子。

杨文里犹豫了，他拿着瓶子的手没有动，莱因哈特，够了，再喝你要喝醉了。

你没有见识过我的酒量。

我不想见识，我可不会让你把我仅有的一点存货全都喝光。

真小气。

那当然，我赚钱可比你辛苦多了。

你觉得我只是靠容貌挣钱？

不，我没这么说。

你就算这样想我也没有生气，也许你说的对，仅仅只说模特的话，的确没错，他们只需要一个漂亮的外壳，没人在乎外壳里面有什么。

我喜欢你不仅仅是因为你的容貌。

你喜欢我？

杨看到莱因哈特冰蓝色的眸子里满是惊讶，他也有点意外自己竟然会何会脱口而出，于是挪开了视线，轻声说，是啊。莱因哈特从他手里拿走了酒瓶，往自己杯子里倒了一杯，一直盯着杯子里的酒水，没有喝。杨咽下了“那你喜欢我吗？”这个问题，他不知道会得到怎样的回答，也许哪种他都不想听到吧。

你今晚可以留在我这里吗？

莱因哈特想了一会，说好。

你怎么跟你伴侣说呢？

就说我去安妮家过夜了。

醒醒，杨，醒醒。

杨文里感觉听到莱因哈特的声音，他睁开眼，一片模糊。

你怎么了？

杨伸手摸到了脸上的泪水，在听见莱因哈特叫醒他之前，他好像也听到了自己的哭声，他盯着莱因哈特近在咫尺的脸，愣了一会，然后坐起来，靠着床头，用手背擦去眼泪，说，我做梦了。

莱因哈特也坐了起来，他抬手擦去杨脸上残留的泪痕，又轻轻摸摸着他嘴唇上结痂的伤，说，你经常做梦都会哭吗？

不会。杨笑了一声，声音很干。

他仰着头，回忆刚才的梦，梦境里，他是个小孩，五岁左右，在空荡荡的房子里来回跑着，想要找到母亲，但是每一个房间他都找过了，哪里都找不到，然后他看到父亲推开大门进来，小男孩跑了上去，结果父亲抬手给了他一个耳光，他嘴角鲜血直流。这个梦他不止一次做过，每次做完他都记不住，只不过，这一次回家过后，他开始怀疑，也许梦境不仅仅只是梦境。


	9. Chapter 9

周日上午，杨文里和华尔特来到老城区西边的一个艺术园。这地方曾经是一大片工厂，几十年前因为某些原因，工厂陆续搬迁去了更偏远的地方，厂房一时没有拆除，闲置在原地，很快荒废的厂房变成了地下交易的场所，帮派之间为了争抢非法的生意，短短的时间内就闹出了几次严重的冲突，厂区经过彻底整顿后廉价出售，吸引了一两个颇具眼光的投资人，经过十几年的改建开发，这里逐渐成了前卫艺术的聚集地。今早他俩是受安妮邀请过来参加梅克林格的画展开幕，杨文里正好可以顺便写一篇报道。

宽敞的展厅内已经聚集了不少的来宾，梅克林格站在展厅中央，面对着呈半圆形聚拢的人群，他身边的妻子递给他一杯气泡酒。杨文里和华尔特走到人群的最外围，杨一眼就看到了个头最高的齐格飞那头红发，他和安妮就站在画家的面前两步开外，旁边是莱因哈特，身边还站着一个男人，一头暗褐色的头发，个子比莱因哈特高一点，但没有齐格飞那么高。

梅克林格清了清嗓子开始说话，他首先感谢大家抽空来赏光他的画展，接下来的话，语气变得严肃起来，希望大家尽情欣赏这次展出的画作，但务必不要掏钱购买。围拢的人群中响起了参差不齐的会意笑声，杨转头看了华尔特一眼，做了个表情，表明自己没有明白好笑之处在哪里，华尔特只是耸了耸肩膀。最后，画家特别感谢罗严塔尔先生的帮忙，多亏了他这次的画展才能这么快就举办。他对着莱因哈特身边的男人举了举香槟杯，正如杨所想，那人就是莱因哈特的伴侣。

人群散开了，华尔特走到大门旁摆放饮食的桌子上拿来两杯酒，递给杨文里一杯，他俩走过去祝贺梅克林格的画展开幕，没说上几句话，就有人过来找画家说话拍照，于是两人就走开了。

好久不见啊，杨文里。安妮迎上前对他说，转头对着华尔特笑了一下，然后还是对着杨说，你看起来有点憔悴，最近过得还好吗？

还不错，就是工作太忙了，昨晚熬夜了。

啊，熬夜，真羡慕你们年轻人，到了我这个年龄，我可是绝对不会熬夜的。

有可能的话，任何年龄我都不想熬夜。

难得的暑假，你别太拼命了，有时间来酒吧玩玩吧。

好。

华尔特留下来跟安妮说话，杨文里这次过来还有任务在身，于是独自走进展厅去看画，他顺着墙边慢慢走着，一开始站在画前欣赏时，身旁有人突然跟他聊了起来，说着他半懂不懂的术语，他只好随便敷衍了几句就快步走开了。这之后，他会先跳过那些已经有人驻足观赏的画作，一连看了十几幅，他发现自己无法欣赏梅克林格的创作手法，也不明白画作想要表达的内容，但他还是仔细记录了每一幅作品的名称，创作时间和简介等信息。

他转完了全部展厅后，来到角落的休息区坐下来，在笔记本上快速记录下不多的感想，写下了几个问题，打算等梅克林格不那么忙的时候跟他聊聊，假如离开前一直找不到机会，那就回头发邮件联系好了。

他写完，起身走回展厅时，透过落地玻璃看到了莱因哈特和奥斯卡站外面的室外休息区。奥斯卡低头凑到莱因哈特耳边说话，从他这个角度刚好看不到莱因哈特的脸，莱因哈特似乎打算走开，奥斯卡一把拉住了伴侣的手腕。杨文里看到奥斯卡准备转头看向这边，他立刻转身走出了休息区。

回到入口的那个大展厅，他已经没有心思继续看画了，周围的人们，大多是三三两两聚在一起，彼此之间愉快地轻声交谈着，他独自一人心神不宁地徘徊着，不想再次看到莱因哈特和伴侣在一起，不想去采访梅克林格，也不想去找华尔特，他感觉自己好像是上课时进错了教室，他只想离开这个叫他不明所以，不知所措的地方。

杨！

突然听见有人喊他，杨文里抬头，看到旁边的齐格飞和梅克林格的夫人，女画家手里拿着画稿，他估计两人正在商量植物绘本的事情。

你不舒服吗？齐格飞问。

杨文里愣了一下，不好意思地抬头抓了抓头发，说，我有点饿了。

那边桌上有点心，味道还不错，是安妮推荐给我的店子，你可以去试试。夫人笑着说。

好的。

看起来，你觉得这些画挺无聊的吧。夫人说，是开玩笑的语气。

倒不是无聊，我只是看不太懂。

无所谓懂不懂，纯凭视觉的感受来欣赏也不错。

杨文里很感激女画家的体贴，他说，对艺术品的欣赏，缺乏相应的基础知识，乐趣自然也就少了不少。他对两人微微一笑，走开了。

他走出展厅大门，站在门口左右张望，这个展馆距离园区的入口不远，那一小段路上不断有人进出，通向园区深处那边的路上则空无一人，杨文里转身朝里面走去。他路过了一连串大门紧闭的建筑，这些经过改建的厂房，仅从外观来看，很难区分哪些正在使用，哪些闲置着。

他走在树荫底下，双手捏成拳头，暗自嗤笑一声，此刻他离开展厅，漫无目的地走在冷清的小道上，模样像极了落荒而逃，逃离他看不懂的艺术品集合地。他讨厌在画展上格格不入的无措感。如此想来，之前跟那些人看似融洽的相处，不过是华尔特身上讨人喜欢的光环波及到了他，而他，只是个什么都不懂的家伙。

此外，亦是逃离他轻率踏进的泥潭当中。杨的脑中不由自主地浮现出刚才不小心撞见的一幕，那个叫奥斯卡的男人，成熟英俊，凑到伴侣耳边说话时嘴角上提。就在几天前，他才对莱因哈特说过喜欢他。

他发现之前把这事想得太简单了，或者说他根本就没有想过，虽说，从一开始他就知道莱因哈特有伴侣，然而过了这么久才第一见到，对那个叫奥斯卡的男人，杨并不嫉妒他，只是，相比之下，他只是一个埋头读书的大学生。他忍不住想象着莱因哈特和伴侣在一起生活的画面，而他和莱因哈特相处的景象，如今变成了犹如梅克林格笔下的画面，抽象难懂，他不知道该如何面对了。也许，他不想再见莱因哈特了。

他突然看到，有几个人从他身边跑了过去，他过来的这一路上完全没有看到有人，大概，这个艺术园还有其它的入口。附近的建筑上张贴着一些宣传画，路边还立着一些牌子，所有的画面都非常抽象。杨文里松开了双手，放慢脚步观察周围，那些招牌一定具有某些含义，只不过他现在无法理解。

刚才跑过去的几个人，一眼看上去不像是去参观画展的，之前在画展上看到的那些人，闲庭信步，要么衣着精良奢华颇具买家风范，要么别具一格更显艺术气质。这边的人截然不同，装束普通，步伐匆忙，表情兴奋又不安。

杨文里听到不远处的一栋建筑里传出嘈杂的声音，门口还站着几个人，于是他好奇地踏上了台阶，门口的几个人只顾着大声聊天，没人理他。他进了大门，里面是一间跟画展的展厅类似的空旷大房间，天花板很高，不过这里面窗帘紧闭，尽头的墙壁上播放着投影，有人正在讲话。

房间里光线昏暗，聚集的人不少，全都围在投影那边，杨文里不想贸然挤到人群当中，他只往内走了几步，站在人群的外围。围观人群虽说不少，好歹大家站得不算过分拥挤，他找到了一个缝隙，看到了面对人群正在说话的男人。那人年近三十，脸庞尖瘦，身后投影的光亮映得他的面孔显得有些刻薄。男人说话的声音炙热，投影上播放着一些无声的画面，围拢的人群不断点头赞同，也还夹杂着一些附和，分不清是赞同还是质疑，声音同样热情。

这时候，讲话声停了，墙上的投影突然一黑，接着室内柔和的灯光亮起，人群爆发出了热烈的掌声，不过旋即停止了，相比起鼓掌致意，这里的人们更急迫地想找彼此交谈。有好几个人快步走到演讲者面前急切地提问，那个男人摇摇头笑着说，不，我不会给你们册子或任何文档资料，我需要你们动用聪明的头脑去记住，去思考。

杨文里看着人群自动分成一个个小团体，房间里交头接耳的声音越来越响，他转身朝门口走去，没走几步，有人在他肩膀上拍了一下。

杨文里，好巧啊，你也过来听讲座？

他转身看到了洁西卡，笑着说，不算专门过来的。

那是？

我来这里看画展。

洁西卡光滑的额头微微起了褶皱，欲言又止，她拉着杨文里的胳膊肘往外走，出了展馆大门，绕到建筑背后的一个自助售货机前，她问，咖啡？

我不用了，谢谢！杨说。

洁西卡投了币，从出货口取出一罐，她带着他来到草地上一条晒不到太阳的长椅前，两人坐了下来。她打开罐子喝了一口咖啡，若有所思地说，画展啊，那位画家有争议吗？

这个……我不了解。杨文里茫然地回答，他发现自己不仅对梅克林格的画不了解，对画家本人也不了解。然后问洁西卡，为什么这么说？

这个地方嘛，可以说有些传统了，你要是有兴趣的话可以去网上搜索一下那位画家，通常来这里开画展的人，大多都是在国内不见经传，但是在外面有着超高的知名度或者得奖无数的。

他想起来了，之前在安妮家聚会的时候，梅克林格提到了画展的场地不容易找到，在这里顺利举办，对亏了奥斯卡的帮忙。他说，我回去写报道的时候是需要搜索一下。

哈哈，这么说，达斯提又把周末的工作扔给你了。

这倒不是，今天这位画家跟我有过一面之缘，我过来捧场，顺便写篇报道。

杨，你别太宠达斯提了。

啊，我们不是……

洁西卡打断了他的慌忙解释，笑着说，我当然知道你俩不是，你不觉得，你也太宠那个学弟了吗？每次听他喊你“学长”，那种撒娇的语气，我浑身直起鸡皮疙瘩。

杨不好意思地笑了笑，没说什么。

洁西卡喝完咖啡，起身把空瓶子扔到自助售货机旁的垃圾桶后，又坐下来说，你是第一次来听这个讲座吧。

嗯，不过，我进去的时候差不多已经结束了，这是关于什么的讲座？

时事，你懂的，就是那种我们的新闻报道很短，网上也很少有地方可以讨论，最终不了了之的那种事件。

杨文里理解地点点头，问，那个人是谁？

安德烈·霍克，我关注他有一阵了，他每周都会开办讲座，不过地点不同，暑假期间一直在这里。杨，你应该多来参加这种活动，我们同好会以后组织活动，你可以从中学习到经验。洁西卡说话时脸上熠熠生辉，丝毫不逊色于她在舞台上表演时的热情。

报社里的工作挺忙的。杨犹豫地说，他最近看书的时候都变少了，明明学习是件挺正常的事情，不知何故，他觉得要是说出来，会显得有些虚伪。

你也不要忽略这些事情哦。

人的精力有限嘛。

对了，安德烈今天提到了艾尔法西尔的近况，你有听到风声吗？

杨文里点点头，自从上次达斯提说过的那一点点消息后，就再没有更多消息了，他不由自主地放低了声音，现在情况严重吗？

洁西卡严肃地点头，嗯，这样吧，我回去后把今天讲座的内容整理一下，晚上给你发邮件吧。

好的，麻烦你了。

跟洁西卡道别后，杨文里又一次走进刚才举办讲座的建筑里，他准备去一下洗手间就离开艺术园。此时，他脑子里满是那稍显尖利的音调，尽管他进去的时候讲座已接近尾声，他只听到安德烈不多的几句话，但那热诚的声音，精心组织的语言，萦绕在脑中不散。

杨文里推开洗手间的门走进去，心不在焉地差点跟一个人迎面撞上，他赶紧停下来。站在面前的人是奥斯卡，杨文里抬头，看到对方眼睛的一瞬间，他的身体好像僵住了。

奥斯卡低头对视着他的眼睛，眉头微微皱起，不过旋即换上了微笑，说，我刚才好像在画展里见过你。

是的。杨文里清了清喉咙，奥斯卡的声音低沉悦耳，杨接着说，我刚才去看了画展。

你是专程来画展，顺便听讲座呢，还是相反呢？

嗯，算是吧。杨含糊地说。

奥斯卡轻笑一声，绕开杨文里走出去了。

杨走到洗手台，打开水龙头，掬起清凉的水洗了把脸，他盯着镜子里的自己，懊悔刚才自己

失礼的举动，令杨文里惊讶地迈不开脚挪不开眼的是奥斯卡的眼睛，那人的两只眼睛竟然一只蓝色，一只黑色。

晚上，杨文里洗完澡，坐在床上打开笔记本电脑收邮件，有两封新邮件，一封是洁西卡发来的，一封是莱因哈特。他犹豫了一下，先点开了莱因哈特的邮件，“早上的画展你是不是很早就走了？你现在在做什么呢？”

他关掉这封邮件，点开了洁西卡的邮件。内容很长，杨读了几段就由衷地赞叹洁西卡强大的记忆力和精准的表达，通过她的文字叙述，他仿佛听见了安德烈演讲的声音。安德烈对于每个事件的切入点都非常普通，紧接着谈到事件对于大家生活可能牵涉的影响，随后再自然而然揭露出关注这些事件的重要意义。接连几个案例看下来，杨感觉到似乎哪里有点不对劲，但他一时又想不清楚，每一次当他感觉接近了真相的边缘，结果又滑了过去。

他听见新邮件提醒的滴滴声，点开，又是莱因哈特发来的，“你在忙吗？今晚想不想来我家？”他依然没有回复，关掉了邮件。

杨文里回忆着听讲座的那些人们，他们自豪的点头，兴奋急切的交谈，他想起，安德烈最后这样说，希望到场的诸位保持理智与独立的思考。然而，此时他读着洁西卡的记录，发现安德烈对事件的讲述有一套自己的模板，每一个事例都是按照这个模板来的，让听众不由自主地接受了他的观点。演讲者在讲述的内容里充满自信，不过杨此刻回忆，感觉那人声音里的自信不像是自然流露，或许演讲者自己从没有发现过。

他又想起在洗手间里，奥斯卡对他说话时，音调有些傲慢，只不过当时他完全没有注意到，杨文里摇摇头，发现自己的注意力开始分散了，他忍不住点开莱因哈特的邮件，看了看每一封邮件发送的时间，回复，“你的伴侣不在家吗？”

他再次回到洁西卡的邮件继续读着，果然写了艾尔法西尔的情况，远比他想象的严重得多，那里已经举行了多次游行不说，甚至出现了流血事件。他叹息一声，自己虽然在书中读过不少类似的情形，却对于这个世界上正在发生的事情了解甚少，他根本没有参加过，甚至没有近距离看过那些运动。

然而，在他看来，洁西卡，还有听讲座的那些人，他们激情澎湃，甚至跃跃欲试，就好像准备随时投身于那种激烈的运动，甚至冲突当中。他们仿佛不在乎受伤，流血，被捕。而他，如今只是等待着新闻。

滴滴。杨点开莱因哈特发来的新邮件，“他去艾尔法西尔出差了。”

杨文里思索着眼下正在艾尔法西尔斗争着的人们，他羡慕那些人吗？理解他们的理想吗？就如同讲座的大厅内，听众们的情绪被安德烈的演讲点燃，渴望冒险的情绪风暴在高高的天花板之下聚集盘旋。

他输入了回复，“等我过去。”

杨文里收拾了东西出门，来到街道上，夏季的夜晚，凉爽宁静，他觉得，艺术区那间不大的房间里聚集盘旋的能量浪潮，仿佛永远都席卷不到这个城市里其它的地方。


	10. Chapter 10

杨文里侧躺在床上，视线越过面对他侧躺的莱因哈特，打量着他身后的家具，这间卧室里摆放的家具不多，但全都很有品位。

他们刚刚做完，莱因哈特伸出手，手指缠绕着一缕杨文里的黑发打圈，他白皙的脸庞泛着红晕，若有所思地问，你为什么喜欢历史，也喜欢读小说呢？

莱因哈特的声音稍显嘶哑，杨也觉得有点口渴，不过刚才激情的余韵还没有完全消退，此时两人都懒得爬起来去倒水。他收回视线，注视着面前的蓝眼睛。他喜欢这种明艳清澈的瞳色，会因为光线的变化呈现出不同的色调，尤其是此刻染着熠熠的思考光芒。不过，他没有理解莱因哈特的问题，索性反问了一句，嗯，这样有什么问题吗？

没有问题，我只是有点好奇，一种是非虚构，一种是虚构，感觉这两种之间会有点冲突，我以为人们通常只会偏好其中一种。

杨文里非常享受和莱因哈特在床上的聊天，莱因哈特会问出一些意料之外的问题，他平时几乎不会去思考的问题，这能促使他迅速思考，甚至会表达出一些之前在脑中不怎么成形的观点，这种灵光乍现为两人的激情时刻增添了别样的风味，更令他事后回味无穷。

好问题，我还从没想过，嗯，你有没有觉得，有一些人物，在诗歌和小说中出现的形象，跟历史书里的形象有着巨大的差异，甚至可能完全不会出现在历史书里。

莱因哈特下床，走到桌旁倒了两杯酒，又走回来，递给杨一杯，摇着头说，比如？

杨在床上坐了起来，背靠着床头，大喝了一口酒才开口，比如女性，地球古代的文学作品，诗歌戏剧还有小说，里面的女性形象可以说千姿百态，光芒四射，然而在史书里，甚至找不到她们存在过的痕迹，就算偶有提及，也是千篇一律，黯然失色。

你打算研究这些东西吗？

不，我想不会，你刚才的问题我想到了这些，好像也没说清楚，不知道你能不能明白我的意思。

莱因哈特盯着杯里的酒水，似乎在思考，好一会没有回答。

杨文里不在乎莱因哈特有没有明白刚才的问题，老实说，他也不知道刚才的想法是否有文献来支持，但他喜欢他俩独处时候的莱因哈特，有其他人在场时，莱因哈特就仿佛是另一个人，尽管姿态一如既往的优雅，但那张漂亮的脸似乎总流露出焦虑与疏离。此时，莱因哈特在他身边，靠在床头，从内到外都散发着平静，对两人天马行空的话题感觉好奇，充满兴趣。杨文里喜欢自己带给莱因哈特的改变，至少是他能看到的改变。

杨喝完杯子里的酒，把空酒杯放到床边的柜子上，身体倒向旁边，下巴搁在莱因哈特的肩头，说，想不想再来一次？

好啊！

做爱的时候，莱因哈特体贴入微，总是轻声询问他感觉如何，杨文里感觉两人越来越熟悉对方的身体，他比最初的几次更加激动。他感受着莱因哈特身体的紧绷，感受着他对他的渴望，感受着他跟随他在自己的热血里游弋。

我快到了。莱因哈特呼吸急促。

等一下。杨几乎发不出声音。

好。

杨文里平躺着，心满意足地盯着天花板，随后他听见搁在桌上的手机震动起来，不是他的手机。莱因哈特从床上起来，走过去拿起手机，对着杨做了个抱歉的表情，走出去关上了房门。

莱因哈特打电话的时长，轻松将杨拉回到了现实，刚才那段时间积累起来的满足感瞬间粉碎，就好像是外带饮料杯上封口的薄膜，哪怕是纸质吸管也能轻松将其扎破。

莱因哈特回到卧室的时候，杨已经喝了两杯葡萄酒，还拿起莱因哈特最近阅读的书正在翻看，他抬头，盯着金发男人的脸，突然感觉有些陌生。

你们经常这样分开吗，我是说，你和你的伴侣？

以前在费沙的时候很少，来海尼森的这两年，他倒是经常出差。莱因哈特把手机搁到桌上。

那……他知道我们的事吗？

莱因哈特摇摇头，身体稍微前倾，好像是想走回床边，但他的脚没有动。

我不明白，我以为你说的那种开放式关系，发生了什么事情，会告诉对方。

是的，他告诉过我。

杨文里大吃一惊，这也就是说那个叫奥斯卡的男人也有过情人，他脑中腾起一阵嗡鸣，怒气上涌，为什么莱因哈特要忍受这种事情，他诧异地问，你为什么……为什么要答应这种莫名其妙的关系，你不爱他吗？

莱因哈特愣着没有说话。

杨文里也不知道自己为何突然语无伦次，他都不知道自己究竟想说什么，他下床，开始穿衣服，他想立刻离开这个地方。

你怎么了？要走吗？现在已经很晚了。

嗯。

杨文里走到门口，莱因哈特拉住了他的胳膊，低声说，明早再走吧。

莱因哈特，你真的想跟我待在一起吗？我感觉不到……我不知道，你什么都没说过。这句话脱口而出后，杨突然感觉到了平静，想到在这段关系里，从一开始就是他主动，也只有他主动，他甚至对莱因哈特说过喜欢他，但莱因哈特没有回应，什么都没有表示过。他纠正自己在激情时产生的错觉，他感觉不到莱因哈特对他的渴求，他能感觉到的只有顺从和配合。那么，莱因哈特跟他伴侣之间，也是这样吗？他摇摇头，不想继续这无谓的思考。

你会离开他吗？

什么？

我们的事，你会告诉他吗？

你想要我告诉他吗？

不……杨文里的声音轻不可闻，他轻轻抽出胳膊，打开卧室房门，转头说，我不想破坏你的家庭。

走上空无一人的街道，杨文里这才发现时间真的挺晚了，他立刻后悔刚才匆忙跑了出来，不过他实在不想继续留在莱因哈特家里，迷糊混沌的大脑，搞不好还会说出怎样离谱的话。然而，他这一时冲动，看似脱离了一个困境，不过只是进入了一个新困境。这地方离他家很远，公汽得等到天亮才会有，他又不愿意浪费钱打车，附近有什么地方能打发深夜的几个小时呢。

他走过的街道寂静无声，显然附近没有那种噪音漏到很远的酒吧。这一片大多是高档住宅区，路边偶有店铺，也全都关门歇业。他朝着有更多光亮的方向走去，走过了三个街区后，终于看见一家还在营业的店铺，更令他惊喜的是这是一家书店，招牌上写着通宵营业。

杨文里顿时来了精神，他刚把店门推开一点，却发现门被人从里面挡住了，一张脸出现在门缝里，满脸歉意地说，不好意思，我们关门了。

杨竖起大拇冲着招牌指了指，疑惑地问，这上面不是写着通宵营业吗？

啊，是的，通宵营业，没错，通常都是，不过，今晚店里出了点状况……年轻的店员欲言又止，有些急切地想关上门。杨估计这个不知所措的家伙是兼职员工，经验不足。

嗯，您现在需要买书吗？店员注意到杨文里没有要走的意思，只好硬着头皮又问了一句。

我不买书，我想找个地方待一会儿，噢，当然，如果有喜欢的书，我会买的。嗯，你们店里出了什么状况？杨伸长脖子，朝着门缝里望去，可惜什么都看不到。

店员咬着嘴唇，深吸一口气，仿佛下了很大的决心，他把门拉开，说，请进，进来再说。

杨文里走进去，刚刚关上店门，又一个身穿书店围裙的店员大步走过来，个子比刚才开门的人高一点，两人年龄相仿，他拉着同事的胳膊，凑到耳边说，不过说话的声音一点都没有降低，我不是叫你把店门锁上吗，这里的麻烦还不够多吗，你怎么还放了个客人进来？

杨文里环顾了一圈，不大的休息区里拥挤地摆着桌椅，每张桌面上都堆满了空酒瓶空酒杯和小碟子，书架上挂着几张海报，看起来这地方晚上举办过活动。

你们……店里有什么麻烦，不知道我能不能帮上忙？杨文里问。

给杨开门的那个店员询问的目光看向同事，高个店员眉头紧锁，最终点了点头，于是他说，我们书店一直都是通宵营业的，只不过，今晚这里刚刚举办过一个诗歌朗读会，过了活动结束时间后，来参加活动的读者们情绪高涨，诗人更是兴致勃勃，他们一群人就留在这里聊天，我们也不好意思劝他们离开。闹到半夜，他们都走了后，我们准备收拾一下后好继续营业，结果发现，有位老先生还待在卫生间里。

个头稍高的店员接着说，我们赶紧去询问他是不是哪里不舒服，谁知道，他听不懂海尼森的通用语，他说的话我们也听不懂。店员转头朝店内看了一眼，接着说，现在他就躺在里面的沙发上，看起来情况不怎么好。

生病了吗？

很有可能。高个子店员愁眉苦脸，继续说，他还带着行李。

我记得他是朗读会开始前进来的，我想他应该是来参加活动的。

怎么可能，谁会参加一个自己听不懂的活动啊？我看他一直朝门口张望，像是在等人。

杨文里听着两位店员没什么头绪的争论，得不出任何有效的信息，于是他问，可以让我去问问他吗？

杨跟着店员来到靠里面的一张长沙发旁，他在沙发前蹲下，躺着的老人看起来六十出头，双目紧闭，额头上布满细细密密的汗水，看起来十分难受。他试着用奥丁语喊了一声“老先生”。老人眼皮翕动，杨报上了自己的名字，老人声音虚弱含糊地也说了一句，可惜杨没有听清楚，他估计老先生恐怕也没有听清他的名字，不过眼下这事无关紧要。

经过艰难的沟通过后，杨了解到，老人来这家书店的确是来找人的，可惜他等的人直到活动结束也没有出现，他大概是来书店之前吃的晚饭吃坏了肚子。杨对老人说了一句“失礼了”，随后手背轻轻贴上老人的额头，感觉到有点发烧。

他站起来，对身后的两位店员简单说了情况，建议说，这位老先生有点发烧，你们最好送他去医院。

矮个店员迟疑地问杨，你能跟我一起去吗，我担心万一路上有什么情况，你可以跟他沟通。

杨文里想了想，反正他也就是找地方等待天亮，已经折腾到了现在，也没什么困意了，索性答应了。他跟店员一起把老先生扶到书店的车上，高个店员留在了书店里。

帮忙办理好了各种手续之后，杨文里坐在急症室外的长椅上，终于开始感觉到了疲惫。他想着在书店里等人的老先生，只身一人身处异国他乡，语言不通，突然生了病，也不知道他是否能找到他想找的人，是否还能顺利回家，他感觉一阵莫名的慌张，不过他摇摇头，打消如此悲观的念头，人家不过只是吃坏了肚子，而他怎么就扯到了生与死呢。

兴许是时间的缘故，杨文里极少在天亮之前这段时间还醒着，又有几个医生护士推着一张移动病床，快速进了急诊室。他心想，一成不变的生活，人很容易陷入一种不自知的局限之中，以为每天接触的那些事情，就是世界上的一切，时间久了，人们更愿意舒适地待在原地不动，哪怕是令人心碎的爱情，以为那片会塌下来的天空，其实不过只是头顶的一小片，突然感受到的生与死，冲刷了之前的也许不值一提的烦心事。

店员走过来坐到他身边，他恍然惊醒，刚才好像打了个盹，店员手里拿着一张纸条，说，这是老先生想要找的人，嗯，能不能麻烦你给他打个电话？

听着店员犹豫的口气，杨文里想起自己最初打工时的情形，他掏出手机，发现已经将近六点了，于是拍了拍店员的肩膀，说，我现在要去上班了，你放心打电话吧，既然老先生要找的是这里的人，他肯定能听懂你说的话。说完，杨文里离开了医院，直接去了报社。

杨文里趴在沙滩上，面前摊开一本书，午后的阳光照得纸张泛白，令他昏昏欲睡，安妮躺在遮阳伞的边缘下面，戴着墨镜晒太阳，华尔特和齐格飞在海里游泳。

这是暑假的最后一周，最初是缪拉找华尔特来他的工作室录音，因为工作室正好在海边，安妮于是建议大家一起过来度假。杨文里本来不想来的，一是报社的事情比较多，二是他不希望遇到莱因哈特，结果反倒是达斯提先提出，想趁着暑假结束前出去玩几天，叫杨也不用去报社坐班了。于是杨文里和华尔特来到了这里，庆幸的是，莱因哈特一直没有出现。

这三天来，杨每天早上吃完早餐，就回到自己的房间，远程处理报社的事情，还跟洁西卡保持着密切的联系，他们通过交换着不同来源的消息，得知艾尔法西尔的情况越来越严重了，前几天，游行人群甚至冲击了宇宙港，导致进出的飞船受到了影响，目前是否恢复正常，还不得而知。洁西卡建议，他们的同好会，开学后的第一个活动，可以考虑声援艾尔法西尔。杨觉得这个提议不错，尽管还在假期当中，不过他们同好会论坛上的注册成员，正在缓慢地增长。

没事的时候他就看书，可惜的是，缪拉工作室里的藏书不多，不像安妮家的书房里，书架上各种题材的书籍一应俱全，这里的书全是音乐方面的，他有点后悔自己没有带些书过来。

下午，他跟大家一起来到海边，但他只在第一天下海游了泳，没游一会就感觉到海水十分凉，他赶紧回到滚烫的沙子上躺着。他羡慕华尔特整天都充沛的精力，整个上午持续的录音过后，他还可以游上几个小时，等晚饭过后，他们还会接着录音。

嗨，安妮！

杨文里听见一个陌生的声音，抬头看到莱因哈特伴侣两人走了过来，他对着沙滩叹了口气，有一些沙子跑到了书页上。

嗨，奥斯卡！安妮在毯子上坐了起来。

莱因哈特走到遮阳伞底下，对安妮点了点头算是打了招呼，奥斯卡则俯身凑近安妮的脸颊亲了一下。他似乎在等着莱因哈特给他介绍遮阳伞底下的另一个人，不过，莱因哈特没有开口的意思。安妮说，我来介绍一下，奥斯卡，这位是杨文里。杨，这位是奥斯卡，莱因哈特的伴侣。

奥斯卡伸出了手，杨赶紧从毯子上爬起来，跟对方握了手。奥斯卡异色的双眼微微眯起，突然问，我们是不是见过？

是的，梅克林格的画展。

噢，是的，在洗手间里。

莱因哈特疑惑地转头看了一眼伴侣，他接过姐姐递来的毯子，铺到遮阳伞底下，然后坐了下来。奥斯卡轻轻把莱因哈特往安妮身边挤了一下，也在毯子上坐了下来。他又转头看着杨，你后来还去听过讲座吗？

听过一次。

杨文里脑中的迷雾仿佛被突如其来的海风吹散，他有点明白上次见面时那种不对劲的感觉了，当时他过于惊讶奥斯卡两只异色的眼睛，现在听到这个问题，显然奥斯卡当时出现在那个展馆的洗手间里并非意外，恐怕这人知道讲座的事情，搞不好跟组织者还有关系。

你在看什么书？奥斯卡突然伸手，从毯子上拿起书，合起来，念出了封面的书名，编曲的艺术。

莱因哈特转头对伴侣说，你不要打扰人家看书。

亲爱的，我可不像你，冷着一张脸，谁都不想搭理。莱因哈特轻轻哼了一声。奥斯卡把书递给杨，问，你喜欢看这种书？

不，我看不懂，可惜缪拉这里只有这类书。

那你喜欢看什么？

能看懂的都喜欢。

你有没有看过莱因哈特的诗集？

没有，我不太能看懂诗歌那种文学形式。

你可以读读看，相信我，没有你想象的那么文学。

杨文里注意到奥斯卡挑起一边嘴角，他两腿打开，把莱因哈特搂在怀里，一只手轻轻摩挲着伴侣的胳膊。杨低头把书翻到之前的页码，轻轻抹掉纸页上的沙子，他不明白，奥斯卡为什么要当着陌生人的面贬低自己伴侣的作品呢。他盯着书页一会，一个字都没看进去，然后轻声说，也许……是你没有体会到。

奥斯卡笑了起来，下巴搁在莱因哈特肩上，贴在伴侣的耳边说，他说的对吗？宝贝儿，我也没看过，你要不要给我讲一讲。

莱因哈特用肩膀轻轻推着奥斯卡，想推开他，可惜他没动。安妮伸手拿起一瓶防晒霜递给弟弟，莱因哈特接过去准备顺手放到身边，却被奥斯卡半路拦截了，他说，我来帮你擦。

你不去游泳吗？来的时候，你在车上念了一路。

一起去吧。

我现在不想游。

奥斯卡往手掌上了挤了些乳白色的防晒霜，开始往莱因哈特的后颈上擦拭，他撩起金色的发尾，说，你的头发有点长了，找时间去剪一下。

好。

奥斯卡擦完，站起身脱掉衣服，低头对着伴侣，你真的不来？莱因哈特摇摇头。奥斯卡耸了耸肩，独自朝海边走去。

杨文里合上书，也站了起来，对安妮说，我回去换本书。说完他就走了，迈出几步，转头看着躺在沙滩上的莱因哈特，那双冰蓝色的眼睛正看着他，他加快了步伐。


	11. Chapter 11

从沙滩上回来后，剩下的下午时间杨文里一直待在自己的房间里，手边没有想读的书，他只好打开电脑，机械地整理达斯提扔给他的工作，可惜没什么效率，于是干脆反复阅读洁西卡发来的资料。

晚餐前他就饿了，错过了下午茶实在令人遗憾，这几天安妮精心准备的甜点清爽可口，非常适合在炎热的夏季补充体力恢复精神，更可惜的是她泡的红茶香醇无比。但他没有下楼，他清楚那段时间，缪拉和华尔特会留在录音室里继续录音，那么只剩下两对伴侣，他实在不想跟奥斯卡说话，更别提看到他跟莱因哈特待在一起。

晚餐时，杨文里埋头吃饭。这几日录音的进度格外顺利，缪拉估计，照此进行下去的话，甚至有望在预定的时间内录完。他其实想过，请洁西卡过来帮忙录一下伴奏，哪怕只有间奏也不错。不过缪拉思考过后，决定暂时不考虑杨的这个提议，因为小提琴的录音比较麻烦。

杨后来庆幸缪拉否定了这个建议，他仔细一想，也觉得不好意思去找洁西卡，她演奏的全都是古典名曲，不知道她会如何看待杨写的这种歌曲，就算不会当面鄙视，肯定也懒得演奏这种简单的音乐吧。

餐桌上，缪拉和安妮一直在讨论编曲的风格问题。安妮听过了已经录好的几首歌，她建议最好按照她最初听过的那种风格来编曲，缪拉则希望进行大幅度的改编，融入更多时下的流行元素。华尔特的想法介于他们两人之间。

你呢，杨，你喜欢什么风格的编曲？安妮问。

杨文里其实没有什么特别的想法，只是觉得这些歌无论怎么折腾，恐怕都无法成为流行之作，当然，更不具备成为拥有艺术价值的佳品的潜质，因此他觉得，不如交给经验丰富的业内人士来判断或许更好。

我没什么特殊偏好，反正华尔特不少曲风都可以轻松驾驭。

这样的话，我想……缪拉的话被人打断了。

你们两个，奥斯卡拿起手边的酒杯，依次指了指华尔特和杨文里，好奇地问，是一对吗？

不是，我们以前是。华尔特回答。

你们为什么分手？

杨文里愣住了，他没想到奥斯卡如此直截了当，这个问题连他都不知道答案，更重要的是，他不愿意当着这些人谈论自己的私事，好在安妮抢先开口了。

你们别理奥斯卡，如果不想说的话，不用回答这种问题。她转头看向奥斯卡，接下来的语气略带嗔责，拜托，奥斯卡，能别问叫人尴尬的问题吗？好不容易有年轻人乐意跟我们一起玩，我可不希望因为你，他们开始讨厌我们这些年长者。

安妮，没你说的这么夸张吧，你这么年轻，怎么能用年长者这种词呢，哪怕是我，也没那么老吧。

安妮扭头哼笑了一声，挑起眉毛跟齐格飞对视了一眼。

奥斯卡凑近身边的伴侣，压低声音说，宝贝儿，你有没有跟你你姐姐一样，嫌我年龄太大了，更喜欢跟这些小朋友在一起玩呢？

莱因哈特舀起一勺餐后甜点的冰淇淋送进口中，伸出舌头舔了一下金属勺子，没有说话。

你们现在多大？奥斯卡盯着华尔特。

二十一。

真巧啊，你们知道吗，我刚认识莱因哈特的时候，他就是二十一岁，跟你们现在一样，也在读大学。奥斯卡胳膊肘轻轻碰了碰身边伴侣的胳膊，对吧，莱因哈特，你没忘记吧。

没有。

我呢，比他大九岁，其实真的没多老，对吧，当然，跟你们比起来还是大多了，哈哈，大概都可以当你们父亲了。

杨文里搅动着勺子，捣烂了冰淇淋里的草莓粒，混在有些融化的乳白色当中，变成了倒胃口的暗红色。他轻声说，恐怕还不行，我父亲很晚有的我。

好了好了，年龄的话题可以到此为止吗？安妮说。

亲爱的，去给大家冲点咖啡吧。奥斯卡伸手抚摸着伴侣的后背。

好。莱因哈特起身走向厨房。

杨文里开始觉得今天的晚餐没完没了了，他迫不及待想回房间，摆脱这里的一切，于是他站了起来。齐格飞对着他投来询问的眼神。

我好像有点晒伤了，现在想去洗个澡。

别着急走，再坐一会，莱因哈特冲咖啡的手艺很不错，你要是错过了，会遗憾的。奥斯卡说。

严重吗？安妮问，晚一点我让齐格飞给你拿点药膏过去。

只是有点脱皮，谢谢。杨轻轻拍了拍华尔特的肩膀，离开了。

杨文里洗完澡，躺在床上，等到楼下完全安静无声后，他悄悄溜出了门，走到海边。他走过下午的遮阳伞，夜晚的海滩跟白天截然不同，被阳光晒得滚烫的沙子此时潮湿冰凉，他坐在海水刚刚打不到的位置，谛听着反复轻柔拍打的海浪声，手指插在沙子里轻轻搓揉，手感犹如莱因哈特刚洗完澡的光滑微凉的肌肤。

怎么会如此巧合，他跟莱因哈特之间年龄差，正好跟莱因哈特与奥斯卡的年龄差一样。他一直努力把莱因哈特赶出脑海，结果有点适得其反。

杨文里对自己的侥幸心理感觉有些恼火，他根本就不该答应来这里度假，明知道来这里可能会碰到莱因哈特，最坏的情况就像现在，莱因哈特和他的伴侣在一起。但他还是来了，他忍不住想见莱因哈特，甚至希望莱因哈特是因为他而来这里的，当然，最好是单独一个人过来。

有人轻轻拍了一下他的肩膀，杨文里转头看到了齐格飞，尽管对方低着头面容模糊不清，但他还是感觉到了温柔的笑意。杨拉着齐格飞伸出的手，站了起来。

齐格飞递给他一个小瓶子，然后转身就往回走，杨文里想起安妮说过，会给他送药膏，他跟了上去。

你知道我一直在做的植物绘本，我想听听你的意见。齐格飞说。

杨文里愣了一下，刚才的一阵沉默，他以为齐格飞会问他为什么一个人跑到海边来，听到这个话题，他松了口气。

绘本怎么了？

现在每一页上面只有绘画和简短的介绍，页面看起来有些单调。

听起来是有一点。

你觉得呢，增加一点什么内容，既不会喧宾夺主，又能让页面看起来丰富呢？

我想想……也许可以在植物旁边加上几句诗，不用很多，简短的几句就好，跟植物相关，嗯，我想不相关其实也没关系，估计大多数读者都会直接忽略。

你跟我想到一起了，其实，上个月我问过莱因哈特，看他有没有兴趣写一点，他当时答应了，不过……

嗯？

他最近情绪很不好，酒喝得太多了，杨，你要是有空的话，可以找他聊聊天吗？莱因哈特说过，他喜欢和你聊天。还有，我和安妮都觉得，他跟你相处过后，情绪会稳定很多。

杨文里不可思议地偷偷瞟了一眼齐格飞，心跳有些加快，他说他和安妮都觉得，杨有些紧张，他俩是否清楚他和莱因哈特之间的关系。

齐格飞继续说，他遇到你之后，甚至开始对一些事情燃起了兴趣，好久以来，都没有过这种情况了。

杨没有说话，暗自舒了口气，看起来他们只知道这些表象的东西。不过，叫他难以理解的是，这两个人，一个是莱因哈特的亲姐姐，一个是他最好的朋友，他们究竟把莱因哈特当成了什么，累赘吗？如果他们知道莱因哈特一直情绪不好，为什么不多陪陪他，非要把一个陌生人牵扯进来呢？

杨文里此刻恍然大悟，难怪他总能收到叫他不可思议的邀请，难怪他总能出席一些某明奇妙的场合，见到一些少有机会认识的人，到头来，这一切都是有人在暗中安排的吗？那么，他算什么，一种实用又廉价的工具吗，用来稳定他们所爱之人的情绪。

杨停在门口台阶上，平静地对着手已经握着门把手的齐格飞说，如果莱因哈特的情况真的挺严重的话，你们最好送他去看医生。

齐格飞张开嘴，但什么都没说，迟疑了片刻后，他拉开了房门。杨文里看到莱因哈特就站在门内，打算伸向门把手的胳膊垂了下来，冰蓝色的眼睛先看向红发朋友，又望向杨。

杨文里飞速避开了莱因哈特的视线，他不知道刚才自己在门外说的那句话，莱因哈特有没有听见。他对着齐格飞生硬地倒了一声晚安，就侧身从莱因哈特身边走了过去。他听见身后莱因哈特说，吉尔，我……

第二天清早，他只跟安妮道别后，独自回家去了。

开学后，杨文里除了上课，其余的时间几乎全泡在图书馆里，看书、写论文、还有报社的工作。虽然他没有时间去报社坐班，不过社长亚典波罗先生希望他继续承担一些新闻的编辑工作。他答应了，如此一来，他就不用费心去找其它的兼职工作，还能维持暑假时不错的收入。

还有一个很重要的原因，那就是他可以继续使用报社的笔记本电脑。暑假攒下的钱，或许可以调整计划先买一部手机，这样他就能把莱因哈特的旧手机还回去了。他掏出手机，打开相册，看了一眼莱因哈特留在手机里唯一的一张照片。他叹了口气，把手机屏幕朝下放到手边的一摞书上。还手机就意味着又要见面，不算在海边缪拉工作室那次两人毫无交流的见面，他差不多有六周没见过莱因哈特了。

他收回思绪，继续阅读洁西卡发来的资料，选择报社的兼职工作还有一个好处，通过报社的渠道获取新闻，速度更快更详细，有利于他们的同好会开展活动。洁西卡不仅经常给他发资料，有空他们还会见面交流。

正如洁西卡之前的预料，同好会的新会员申请人数比暑假期间增加了不少，新申请的审核与通过的管理工作通常都是由达斯提和约翰来做的。达斯提对此颇有怨言，尽管杨解释过，看到后台那些复杂的操作他就头疼，学弟却不依不饶，并因此理直气壮地甩给杨更多的报社工作。

洁西卡坚持每周去听霍克的讲座，每次都会详实地记录下讲座上分享的资料与他们共享。杨文里想过对他们提一下，大使了解霍克的那些讲座，甚至有可能是讲座的幕后举办者，不过他又觉得这种猜测成分居多，没有更多事实支撑的信息，似乎意义不大。

艾尔法西尔的诉求一直没有松口，他们希望获得更多的自治权，还要通过新的立法，游行的规模有大有小，游行人群跟维持秩序的警察偶有冲突发生，有人受伤，有人被捕入狱。洁西卡对这些诉求十分支持，一直希望他们的同好会在海尼森也申请游行活动来进行声援。

只是，最近艾尔法西尔的情况似乎进入到了一种旷日持久的状态，不像之前那般激烈，又没有彻底平息下来。再有就是，因为这边新闻报道的管制，关注的人不多，加上同好会虽然涌入了不少新鲜血液，不过人数依然太少，所以支援活动暂时搁置，他们都同意继续观望。

杨文里非常佩服洁西卡的热情与执着，但他也有自己的担心，目前，他们的消息来源有些单一，假如消息从源头就受到了污染呢？毕竟，霍克那个家伙，从一开始就没有给他留下好的印象。

图书馆闭馆前他开始收拾东西，手机发出了新邮件的提醒音，他拿起来一看，是莱因哈特发来的，他点开邮件，“好久不见，我好想你。”他背着包离开了座位，把椅子轻轻推到桌子下面。

杨走在路上，有些恍惚，这是莱因哈特第一次对他表达自己的感情，在此之前，他从没说过类似的话。杨几乎都以为两人已经彻底结束了。他一直把手机抓在手里，但是没有回复邮件，他不确定想要怎样。

走到半路，手机又响起了新邮件的提醒，“你说过要给我发书单，但是你一直都没发。”紧接着又一封，“杨，我非常想你。”

杨文里低着头，反复读着那几句短短的邮件，他懒得再想什么了，于是输入了回复，叫莱因哈特来他家。

杨文里坐在沙发上，莱因哈特头枕着杨的膝盖躺在沙发上，正在用奥丁通用语读书。莱因哈特的声音跟他说海尼森通用语时有些差异，说奥丁通用语时声音更为低沉一点，每当他偶尔发出喉音，杨都忍不住笑起来。

你一直在笑，我不读了。莱因哈特抬手把书压到杨的脸上。

杨把书拿过去，快速翻到做过记号的段落，然后平举到莱因哈特面前，说，再读一段吧。

为什么要我读这些东西？

你读过的段落，我就不会忘了，你看，我划了一些段落。

莱因哈特把书夺过去，摊开搁在自己胸口，说，你在这本书上划了好多段落，我们读一夜都读不完。

其实用不了那么久，对了，你是不是渴了，想不想喝酒？话刚出口杨就后悔了，他想起上次齐格飞的话，不知道这一个月来，莱因哈特还有没有那么嗜酒，不过今晚看起来他心情挺不错。但他还是决定打消喝酒的念头，于是说，我去泡点茶吧。

莱因哈特没说话，抬手摸着杨的脸，杨俯身凑近，刚吻上嘴唇，就听见敲门声。他直起身子，侧耳倾听，熟悉的节奏声，他知道门外只可能是华尔特。

杨文里起身走过去，把房门打开一条缝，果然看到华尔特站在门口，他刚准备抬脚往里走，却被挡在门外。

华尔特保持着咧开嘴露出洁白牙齿的微笑，但是随即微微皱起了眉头，瞪大眼睛盯着他。杨很熟悉华尔特面部表情的变化，这意思就是在问，你怎么不开门让我进去？

现在时间不早了，杨估计华尔特肯定是过来借宿的，他快速地思考着如何若无其事的拒绝。

开门啊！华尔特最终开口了。

今晚我不能留你过夜。

什么，为什么，你家里有人吗？

嗯。

什么人啊，我不认识的吗，就不能让我先进去坐坐吗？

杨还是没有开门，这时候莱因哈特走到他身后，握着他的手，把门打开了一点，对着门缝外面说，嗨，华尔特。

华尔特惊讶地松开了门，他脸上挤出微笑，对着莱因哈特点了点头，然后看着杨，冲着楼上偏了偏头，走开了。

杨转头对莱因哈特说，我很快回来。说完他换上鞋子出去了。

他上到平台，华尔特坐在围墙上，点燃了一根烟。往常华尔特抽烟都是缓慢地吸一口，缓慢地吐出烟雾，但此时不一样，他深深地吸气，黑暗之中丁点火光迅速移动，他随手将烟灰掸在了平台地上。杨站在他身边，盯着地上的烟灰。

抱歉，我走之前会打扫的。

没事，我明天再清理吧。

安妮的弟弟，他怎么在这里？

杨文里转身，背靠上护墙，没有回答。

你俩什么时候搞到一起的？

在安妮家过夜的那天晚上。

那么早吗？你这个混蛋，居然一直瞒着我。

我……

华尔特从矮墙上跳下来，站在他面前，直视着他的双眼，再次开口时语气急躁，你是不是疯了，跟一个结了婚的人搞在一起，他比你大那么多，还有，上次在缪拉那里，我们都见过他的伴侣，那个男人看起来就不好惹。你到底在想些什么啊？我记得你还问过我关于破坏人家家庭的事，为什么你要做这种事情？

莱因哈特的情况有些特殊。

我不管他们，管他们有多特殊，我只知道他现在有伴侣，我问你，你到底在想些什么啊？

杨长长地吐了一口气，轻声说，我什么都没想。

你是在找刺激吗？

不是。

那你是真的爱上他了？

杨文里没有回答。

他是不是威胁你了？

我有什么好被威胁的，不，其实，这事……是我主动的。

华尔特张大嘴，但是又合上了，好一会才说话，你是想要莱因哈特离开他伴侣，然后跟你在一起吗？

我没这么想。

杨文里！

不要这样喊我。

啊？华尔特愣住了。

你不要用这种语气喊我的全名，每次我爸用这种语气喊我的全名，肯定是要骂我。

对不起。

嗯。

华尔特叹了口气，转身走到杨的身边，靠墙站着，过了一会才开口，你看中他哪一点了，漂亮脸蛋？

杨没有说话。

华尔特从口袋里掏出一张CD，拍到杨的胸口，说，这是录音，你听听看，有什么想法就告诉我，我先走了。

杨文里留在平台上待了一会儿，转动着手里的CD盒子，思索着华尔特最后提到的问题。他其实说不出到底喜欢莱因哈特什么，肯定不光是他的容貌，他很喜欢跟莱因哈特在一起的感觉，他喜欢莱因哈特的顺从，他觉得就好像他叫莱因哈特做任何事情，莱因哈特都会做，当然，这也许只是错觉，但他喜欢这种感觉。

然后，他下楼去了。


	12. Chapter 12

杨文里刚下课，正打算去食堂吃午饭，达斯提就跑过来找到他，二话不说拉着他来到食堂后面的草地上。这一大片地势起伏不平的草坪微微有些泛黄，点缀其上的几颗大树，茂密的树叶或金黄或深红，深秋的中午，不少学生饭后会来这里休息晒太阳，不过此时刚到午餐时间，草坪上的人还不多。

约翰坐在靠近草坪尽头的一条长椅上，笔记本电脑搁在膝盖上，手指在键盘上快速地操作着，洁西卡站在他背后，胳膊肘撑着椅背，俯身凑近盯着电脑屏幕。达斯提走过去，坐到了约翰身边，也探头望着电脑屏幕。

杨文里站在他们面前，不明就里。开学后他们几个人经常见面，不过因为洁西卡不在这个校区，所以通常都是晚上，他和达斯提去洁西卡学校附近的酒吧找他们，中午的时候她就来这边，还是头一次。

洁西卡直起身子，一脸严肃地盯着杨，说，我们的同好会论坛，昨晚突然涌进来一千多人。

今早还在继续增加。约翰说话时盯着屏幕，没有抬头。

啊，这怎么可能，一晚上增加了这么多人！杨文里惊讶地合不拢嘴，他清楚同好会的论坛搭建以来新用户的增长速度，暑假期间好几天才有一两个，开学之后虽然增加了不少，但速度依然缓慢，毕竟他们没有大肆宣传，仅仅只是学校里同学之间的小范围传播。

新会员的来源呢？达斯提问。

数量太大了，我没法一下查清楚，我查了后台的管理日志，约翰说着抬起头，注视着杨的眼睛继续说，昨晚所有的新会员，全是同一个管理员账号操作的，杨，是你的账号。

杨文里思索着昨晚，莱因哈特在他家里，他完全没有看过同好会的论坛，再说，一直以来他从没有管理过论坛，一千多个新用户，完全手动操作的话，他不知道一整夜的时间能不能通过全部的申请。

我没有……

我知道。约翰打断了他的话，他已经低下头继续操作电脑，双手手指在键盘上翻飞，接着说，我查看了“阿里阿德涅”这个账号所有的记录，昨晚之前，这个账号从没有过后台管理的痕迹，但昨晚的操作又全都是这个账号。杨，你有没有把账号密码交给别人？

没有。

我们的论坛是不是被黑了？洁西卡问。

学长，会不会是你的手机被人黑了？

不会吧……杨文里突然没了声音，虽然他对论坛这种东西一窍不通，但眼下所有的线索都指向他的账号，学弟的话让他想到一个严重的问题，很有可能这根本不是手机被黑的问题，他现在使用的这台手机不是他自己的，是莱因哈特借给他的，他拿到手后就直接使用了。他的心跳突然加速，伸进口袋里抓着手机的手开始发抖。

杨，你是不是想到了什么吗？洁西卡关切地看着他。

我……他盯着洁西卡，犹豫着要不要现在就说出他对手机的疑虑，但这个怀疑牵扯到了别的问题，他不相信，准确地说，是他不愿意相信这事是莱因哈特所为，他宁可相信幕后的黑手另有他人，他迫切想去弄清楚究竟是谁。

他低头看着约翰说，我的手机大概率有问题，约翰，关闭我的账号的管理权限。

我已经设置了，也打算禁止新用户的注册……

很好。

遗憾的是，我们的论坛从早上开始就已经失控了。

也就是说……

也就是说，我正在想办法设置，但是，一直都有新用户涌进来，而且不再需要我们几个管理员的权限来审批，现在有了更高级的权限……

洁西卡插嘴道，约翰，技术问题先放一放，杨，还有更严重的问题，昨晚新进来的会员已经在论坛里发布了消息，计划下周举行大规模的游行集会活动，声援艾尔法西尔，新会员全都在响应，游行的计划正在快速扩散到其它的社交网络上。

有那么多社交网络可以使用，为什么这些人偏要涌到几个大学生创立的同好会里来呢？杨文里按捺着心中越来越多的疑惑，回到最关键的问题，这事绝对跟他的手机有关系，他的手机应该从他拿到手就被人监控了，能够远端控制，也许还不止，甚至是他拿到手之前。

关闭论坛，约翰。

我知道，我知道，但我需要时间。

我……嗯，我现在要去处理一些事情，回头联系你们。杨说完便转身走开。

等等，学长，你要去做什么？达斯提在他身后喊。

杨文里还没想好，他一只手紧抓着口袋里的手机，空着手抬起来挥了挥，没有驻足也没有回头。

杨文里路过食堂，没有进去，他早已没有胃口吃饭了，他放慢脚步，开始整理纷乱的思绪。他想立刻给莱因哈特打电话，希望听到莱因哈特说他对此事不知情，可是杨害怕，万一莱因哈特知情呢？假如这事从一开始就是个陷阱，莱因哈特对他别有所图呢？

他赶走了这个念头，他为自己如此轻易地怀疑莱因哈特感到羞愧。他想也许可以打电话问问安妮，不过如此一来，也许他就不得不透露他和莱因哈特之间的关系，这实在难以启齿。他站在岔路口，不知道现在是回家去还是留在学校里，准备下午的课。

抓在手里的手机突然震动，他吓了一跳，发现是收到了一条短信，莱因哈特发来的，“我在你学校门口等你。”

他立刻朝校门口走去，然而心中疑窦重重，莱因哈特倒不是没有开车来学校接过他，只是，一直以来他俩都是通过邮件联系，最开始莱因哈特发过两条短信，杨都没有回复，还有，这条短信的语气有点奇怪。杨来不及思考更多，就在学校门口路边看到了莱因哈特的车。

他走上前，拉开副驾驶的车门，刚准备上车，发现驾驶座上的人并不是莱因哈特，而是奥斯卡。

上车！

杨文里犹豫了，他此刻只想关上车门跑回学校里，可是既然奥斯卡能用莱因哈特的手机号给他发短信，说明他已经知道了，就算不是所有的事，至少也有一些事情，他就算能躲开一时，迟早还是会被找到，倒不如趁此机会，解决掉内心的疑惑。

上车！

杨文里紧咬牙关，坐进了副驾驶，他刚刚关上车门，就听见车门锁上了，汽车快速启动。

系上安全带！

他讨厌这个男人命令的语气，不过还是照做了。你要带我去哪里？

不去哪里，只是找你聊聊，其实，我早就想找你聊了，可惜我一直都太忙。

车速很快，杨文里感觉有点反胃，他无暇留意汽车驶往何方，等车停在一个僻静之处时，他认出了这个地方，这里离学校不远，但周围少有人来。莱因哈特开车带他来过这里，此时停车的位置几乎跟上次丝毫不差。

那天，莱因哈特把车停在这里，两人在后座上做爱，那是他第一次在室外做这种事，他既紧张又激动，虽然他清楚路过的行人透过车窗玻璃看不到车内的情况，但他依然担心汽车随着他们的动作晃动。此时，他坐在同一辆汽车里，几乎在同样的时间，停在同一个位置，身旁这个异色双瞳的男人却令他直冒冷汗，恶心想吐。

我经常不在家，你的公寓也很方便，为什么你们还要在外面做，是你想找刺激吗？奥斯卡调整了一下座椅的位置，松开安全带，从手边的杯托里拿起一个纸杯，对着吸管喝着杯里的饮料，纸杯里的冰块哐啷作响，他把纸杯递到杨的面前问，来点吗？

杨文里的恶心感还没有平息，他现在不想喝任何东西，尤其是这个人喝过的，他摇摇头。奥斯卡收回纸杯，又喝了一大口。

你不准再跟莱因哈特见面了。

杨文里咽了口口水，是他告诉你的吗，我们的事？

很遗憾并不是，他什么都没告诉我，你很失望吧。你是不是以为他会为了你离开我？

奥斯卡坐在座椅上侧过身子，调整了一个更舒服的坐姿。杨文里强迫自己转头，注视着那双异色的眼睛，他现在知道了自己的恶心感并不是因为晕车，而是因为此刻跟他共处一个狭小封闭空间里的男人。

奥斯卡自顾自地接着说，老实说，一开始我并不反感他跟你见面，我发现他认识你之后，情绪变得稳定多了，甚至找到了一些小爱好，我非常乐意纵容他，我想看看他能走到哪一步。莱因哈特那种小心翼翼的样子实在太可爱了，只要有外人在场，他就装作不认识你，我怎么忍心去戳破他的那点小心思。

杨文里的胃开始平静下来，原来从一开始，奥斯卡就知道他和莱因哈特之间的事，他想到画展时他们在洗手间的相遇，后来在缪拉的工作室里，奥斯卡明明什么都知道，却装作一无所知，故意说一些激怒他的话。杨暗自哼笑一声，这感觉就像是小学生在考试时候自以为高明的作弊，其实讲台上的监考老师尽收眼底。

你居然监控你伴侣的手机。

你应该知道我的职业吧，你知道，收集情报是我的本职工作。奥斯卡的语气格外真诚。

也包括监控你的伴侣吗？

顺手而已，手机是我给他买的，谁知道他把手机给你了，省了我太多事情。

杨文里听到这里稍微有点安心，如此说来，莱因哈特对这些事并不知情。他说，我不会答应你的，我有我的自由，我想，莱因哈特也有自由。

你觉得，我刚才的话是在征求你的意见吗？

那你打算如何阻止我呢？

奥斯卡连连摇头，一脸不耐烦，叹了口气说，看来我高估你了，你没我想象得那么聪明，我有时候挺烦跟你这样毫无社会经验的人打交道，什么事都需要解释清楚。你该不会以为我毫无准备就来找你吧，说到如何阻止，比如说，你俩上床的视频。

杨文里差点笑了出来，但他觉得这种场合，还是严肃一点好，你居然在你家里装了监控，请随意吧，我无所谓，我想了一下，假如视频上传到色情网站，恐怕会不少人会羡慕我，恐怕会有更多人愿意为莱因哈特付费，有收入的话，你是不是应该分我一些。

奥斯卡轻笑了一声，你的脸皮比我想象得更厚，我开始有点欣赏你了。我只是吓唬一下你，我没有你俩的录像，就算有，我也不愿意把莱因哈特的视频发出来。

杨文里其实分不清他这句话到底是真是假，不过应该也无关紧要了。

奥斯卡又一次拿起纸杯咬住吸管，杯中的饮料听起来见底了，他从冰块的缝隙之间吸取液体的吮吸声，在密闭的车内空间里听起来格外刺耳。我挺好奇，你喜欢莱因哈特什么呢？

他没有等杨回答，接着说了下去，我认识莱因哈特的时候，他就跟你现在一样大，我说过的，你还记得吧，但他跟你完全不一样，他从小就非常迷茫，毫无主见，不知道生活应该怎么过，不知道他想要过怎样的生活。所以呢，从我们认识开始，就是我帮他决定一切，他早已习惯了这样，他是不会离开我的，因为他离开我之后，根本就不知道怎么生活。

杨文里想起了安妮曾经说过的话，“我弟弟这个人啊，对任何事情都没什么主见，最讨厌做选择。”

你知不知他父亲酗酒，最后喝得连命都丢了。莱因哈特特别讨厌他父亲，讨厌他毫无担当，软弱无能，结果呢，他却越来越像他父亲了。莱因哈特对任何事情都缺乏长久的兴趣，也许你已经看出了这其中的原因，他缺乏耐心，需要有人引导，他认识我之后，我就为他安排好了一切，他只用乖乖去做就好了。你和他才刚刚开始，等时间长一点，你就会发现，莱因哈特在床上顺从得令人厌烦。

杨文里喜欢莱因哈特的顺从，而且，莱因哈特给他的感觉根本不像奥斯卡的描述，诚然，莱因哈特对于一些事情的确显得有些迷茫，可是，迷茫不过很多人都会经历的状态，有的人也许经历的时间短，有的人也许会持续一生。他觉得，莱因哈特不过是没有找到适合自己的方式。

那你为什么还要跟他在一起呢？

奥斯卡耸了耸肩，我的工作需要我保持合适的形象，美满的家庭。莱因哈特是不错的伴侣人选，漂亮听话，我不在这里的时候，我需要他帮我出席一些场合，你知道，你们海尼森的政客和富商非常喜欢他。

杨文里双手紧握捏成拳头，他记得在安妮家过夜的那次，莱因哈特烦躁了一下午，不愿意去参加宴会，后来半夜才醉醺醺地回来了。

你真的爱上他了吗？奥斯卡惊讶地问。

说起来，你们不是开放式的关系吗？杨文里松开了双手，他知道奥斯卡肯定发现了如何激怒他，他驱散了怒火，现在他需要保持理智。

噢，他对你说了这个，没错，这是我提出来的，我刚才说过了他太顺从了，我喜欢在床上更有挑战的，所以提出了开放关系，但我从来不希望他背叛我。

只想要自己受益，你还真是卑鄙啊。

任何人都会想要在各种关系当中获利更多，难道你不想吗？

不想。我承认的确很多人都如此，只要有机会，很多人都会轻轻松松地剥削其他人，但我并不觉得这样做是正确的。杨文里顿了一下，接着说，我让你感觉到危险了吗？

少自以为是了，我已经看够莱因哈特的改变了，这是他第一次背叛我，我希望到此为止。不过，我挺欣赏你，要不你毕业后跟着我干吧，或者现在直接开始，我也欢迎。

跟着你干什么，干莱因哈特吗？

奥斯卡大笑起来，好了好了，逞口舌之快不会给你带来任何好处，我们说点正经事吧，我挺喜欢你弄的那个东西，我现在需要你，跟你的那几个同学一起，壮大你们的小读书会，让下周的事情顺利发生。

杨文里脑中的迷雾迅速消散，他现在知道了他们为何要借用他的同好会，这群人当然不会主动出面，从来都是躲在背后推波助澜。然而他没有证据，奥斯卡肯定不会承认。利用同好会，由一群充满理想的学生来发动的游行活动，人群只要聚集起来，任何事情都有可能发生，假如能出现伤亡，那就再好不过了。

我觉得你的邀请缺乏诚意，毕竟，在你的计划当中，我死了比我活着，用处大多了。

奥斯卡挑起一边嘴角笑了，那双异色的眼睛微微睁大，带着几分惊讶，他说，我开始有点了解，莱因哈特为什么喜欢你了。

很遗憾，你看错我了，我不是那种冲锋陷阵的人。

我不需要你去冲锋陷锐，有的事情，让别人去做就好了。你喜欢历史，何必一直躲在书本里面，不如回到现实当中，做点会被写进历史的事情吧。还有，要是你答应了，你以后还可以见到莱因哈特，当然，你俩不能单独见面，我们三人一起就可以了。

三人一起？

是啊，我不介意。

他跟莱因哈特相处的所有回忆，一下子被这个人的暗中监视污染了，现在他居然还想污染他们的未来，杨文里突然想到，也许，根本就没有未来了。他疲惫地说，我对这种行为没有兴趣。

汽车停在杨文里的公寓楼下，奥斯卡转头盯着沉默不语的杨，你考虑的怎么样了？真的不想再见到莱因哈特了吗？我想他恐怕会把你当成提上裤子就翻脸的人吧。

杨不在乎莱因哈特会怎样误会，只是替他不值，跟这样的伴侣在一起生活了这么久。他叹了口气，松开安全带，下车前掏出手机递给奥斯卡。

这样的结果，真令人遗憾。他听见奥斯卡打开了车窗，在他身后说。他快步走进公寓楼，一屁股坐在楼梯的台阶上，抑制不住地浑身发抖。他痛恨自己临走时想不出什么聪明的话语来反击，也遗憾自己对眼下的状况一筹莫展，只觉得精疲力尽。

他回到家，找出旧手机，往浴缸里放了水，泡了好一会，才觉得大脑又恢复了运转。他想要给莱因哈特打电话，但他担心直接打到奥斯卡那里，发邮件恐怕也会被拦截，看来一时半会是无法联系了。然后，他拨通了学弟的电话。

学长，你是不是不舒服，声音听起来好奇怪。

达斯提，你还记得那个叫舒奈德的作家吗，就是我们采访过的那个，你帮我查一下，他最近有没有签售会？

好，等我查一下，学长，你怎么想起他了，上次的采访你临时跑掉了，你找他有事吗？我们同好会的论坛怎么办？约翰一直在弄，不过还没弄好。

论坛的事情，我再想想。

查到了，今晚就有一个见面会，我把地址发给你。啊，等一下，等一下，这个是需要预约才能参加的见面会。

没关系，把地址发给我吧。

杨文里带着从安妮家借来的那本《维斯塔朗特之春》，找到了达斯提发给他的地址。

这里是个小书店，杨文里站在店外，透过落地窗看进去，活动正在进行。讲座结束后，读者全都涌到作家桌前，舒奈德耐心地给每位读者签名，还会简单聊上几句，等到桌前的队伍只剩下两个人时，杨文里走进了书店，这时候已经没人找他查看预约了，他排在了队伍的最后面。

杨文里到了桌前，把自己带来的书打开，翻到扉页，在桌上推了过去，作家刚准备落笔签名时，握笔的手骤然悬在纸页上，脸上那种招牌式的微笑凝固了，略显惊慌地抬头，等他看清了面前的人，惊讶的表情又换成了微笑。

嗨，好久不见，杨文里！

嗨。舒奈德脸上快速的表情变化，杨已经确定，这本书就是他写的。

你从哪儿弄到这本书的？

意外收获。

舒奈德快速把书收进了他的包里，站起来跟书店的工作人员简单聊了几句后，就带了杨文里离开了书店，来到附近一家酒吧，找了个僻静的角落坐下，舒奈德买了两杯啤酒端过来。

那天早上你走后，我以为你很快就会联系我，可惜一直没等到。谁能想到，今晚你突然出现，还拿着那个，舒奈德指了指搁在桌下的包，我想，你应该不是来找我过夜的吧？

维斯塔朗特是你的家乡，对吧？

舒奈德端起酒杯抿了一口，你想了解些什么？

最近艾尔法西尔的局势，你听说了一些新闻吧。

当然。

可以给我讲讲你的事吗？

舒奈德大喝了一口啤酒，才开口，正如你的猜测，我出生在维斯塔朗特，后来去了奥丁读大学，就跟你现在差不多大的年龄，从一个小地方到了从小就梦寐的首都，我对一切都充满好奇，在学校里开始关心一些事情，你可以理解，对吧。

杨文里点点头。

我非常看不惯我家乡的那些统治者，贪婪腐败，司法不公，暴政，诸如此类的。后来，家乡爆发了革命，我积极参与其中……

舒奈德低下头，手指摩挲着酒杯杯壁，把挂在上面的水珠赶到木头桌面上。杨文里没有催他，静静地等待他继续说。

我以为，我们以为，革命爆发后，海尼森这边会出手帮助我们，当时，我们全都是这样相信的，结果呢，海尼森除了口头的谴责之外，就没有任何实际动作了，到头来，一切都是我们的错觉。后面的事情，你都知道了。

杨文里其实只知道大概，这边关于维斯塔朗特的书籍很少。

那次事件过后，维斯塔朗特脱离了帝国，独立了，实际情况却是，落到了势力更强大的贵族手里，我没法留在那里，也不能去奥丁，只能来这里。最叫我痛苦的是，家乡人民的生活比以前更加不如了，那里成了著名的农场，舒奈德苦笑了一声，婴儿农场。

你当时为什么会相信呢？

我说我是为了理想，你会相信我吗？

我会。杨文里突然想起了什么，问，你听说安德烈·霍克吗？

这名字有点耳熟，我肯定听过，但是具体是谁我想不起来了。

杨思索了片刻，对作家说了同好会的一些事情，详细的细节没有说。

我们只见过一面，也没聊过多少，你不了解我。

那可不一定，别忘了，我大学学的是心理学，有时候看人，直觉比深入了解更重要。

好吧。嗯，总之，下周，海尼森可能会发生大规模的机会游行活动，声援艾尔法西尔，我很担心……

多么熟悉的套路啊，去参与集会游行的人们，至少有一部分，都对自己的行动毫无怀疑，其实呢，所有的这些，全都是信息诱导。

那现在应该怎么办？

作家喝干了杯里的酒，抬起手背轻轻擦了一下嘴唇。好了，你用不着这么担心，很多事情就是如此，当年在我家乡，我以为革命根本爆发不起来，可是就那样突然爆发了，现在呢，你也许以为这里的局势会一触即发，可能到了最后什么都不会发生。这就好像你倾尽毕生所学，写一本书，结果反响平平，而当你随随便便耍点投机取巧的小花招，却能吸引读者无数。

是吗？杨文里疑惑地看着作家。

我当然只是在安慰你，我现在已经很少关注这种事情了，不过写点畅销书赚点钱。舒奈德俯身从包里掏出那本书，递给杨文里。说真的，我一点都不想在这种历史的阴霾当中度过这个夜晚，去我家吧……再喝几杯。

我很喜欢跟你聊天，不过，别的事情还是算了吧。

作家耸了耸肩膀，毕业后你有什么打算？

我有点想去奥丁读书。

你学的什么专业？

历史。

我在奥丁读大学的时候，认识一位历史教授，我把他的联系方式给你，你可以把你的论文发给他，看看他愿不愿意收你。当然，他非常严厉，千万别以为我给你介绍了，他就会降低标准。

谢谢你。

说起来挺巧的，他暑假期间才来过海尼森出差，那个老家伙不让我去接他，说是想给我一个惊喜，结果给了我一个惊吓，大半夜食物中毒被人送到了医院。

杨文里心里一惊，不会就是上次他半夜在书店里帮忙送去的那个奥丁老人吧，不过他立刻打消了这个念头，天下哪有这么巧的事情。他拿上舒奈德的书，离开了酒吧。

杨文里回到家里，躺在床上，脑海里塞满了各种事情，疲惫不堪却怎么都睡不着，半梦半醒之间，他接到了一个电话。


	13. Chapter 13

杨文里躺在床上，想要入睡，然而白天的各种事情挤在脑子里，一刻都不让他安宁。大脑昏沉，他想不明白，是怎样的命运之手在半天之内将他的平静生活撕碎。

今天早晨，是昨天早晨，此时零点已过，闹钟响过后，他像往常一样又躺了几分钟，等他睁开眼睛，看到莱因哈特睡在身边，他们恢复联系的那阵子，只要有机会，莱因哈特就会留在他的公寓里，用这里少得可怜的厨具做饭，他们一起吃饭，洗澡，看书，做爱，睡觉。

莱因哈特也被闹钟叫醒了，他坐起来靠着床头，杨文里爬起来，没有下床，翻身跨坐在莱因哈特身上。

我下午回来，你还会在这里吗？

今天我要回家。

啊……杨文里双手捧着莱因哈特的脸，说，真希望你只属于我一个人！他凑上去亲吻莱因哈特，直到床边柜子上的手机又一次发出急促的滴滴声，他大喊着，哎呀，我真的要迟到了。

你就不能提前一点起床吗？

不能，多睡一分钟都是幸福，不过呢，也许等我到了你这个年龄，就可以顺利早起了吧，现在完全不行。

我对此深表怀疑。

半梦半醒之间，手机响起急促的铃声，他眼睛不想睁开，然而闹钟不像往常那样饶过他，响过之后会安静几分钟，铃声一直响个不停，他抓起手机接听了电话，瞬间睡意全无。

他父亲的商船在返回海尼森的途中核聚变炉突发了意外事故，飞船上有好几个人受伤，幸运的是他们立即得到了附近飞船的救援，现在他父亲伤势稳定，但是亟需手术。联系他的人说了这些后，就匆忙挂断了电话，他无从得知更多的信息。

杨文里起床穿衣时，开始怀疑父亲的真实情况究竟如何。他知道，通知坏消息的人往往不会对那些不在身边的亲属据实已告，也许只是为了让亲属还有力气赶到亡者身边，也许仅仅不想亲口说出噩耗。他想再次联系来电的人问问更多的情况，无奈电话怎么都打不通。他只好给华尔特他们打了电话，请他们立刻去学校食堂碰面，他随便抓了一些东西收进包里，就出门了。

他赶到时，达斯提、洁西卡和约翰已经到了，他对他们说了父亲的情况，还简要讲述了跟舒奈德见面时获取的一些信息。此刻，他不仅担心父亲，还担心同好会已经失控的论坛。他现在无从得知何时才能赶回来，尽管他对于一周后的游行集会活动一筹莫展，不知该如何去阻止这事的发生，但又抱有不切实际的幻想，认为只要他能留在这里，也许就会有办法解决此事。

杨，你放心吧，我们会处理好。洁西卡语气坚定，充满力量。

洁西卡，你不能说得如此肯定，我们什么都不确定……约翰皱起眉头，不安地看着洁西卡。

当然不确定，我想过了，光凭我们几个学生的力量肯定无法阻止，我们需要找人帮忙……

没错，没错，我会去找找我爸的关系。达斯提说。

杨，你就安心陪你父亲做手术吧，别着急赶回来。对了，你一个人去吗？洁西卡担忧地问。

杨文里看到不远处华尔特正大步朝他们走来，他快速说，华尔特会陪我去，我先走了，那些事就拜托你们了。

两个多月前的暑假，他也曾站在家乡这间医院的阳台上，那时他是陪华尔特回来看望住院的祖父。此刻，杨文里眺望底下这个宁静的小镇，时间在此地犹如凝固了一般，街道和房屋一如他从前的记忆，然而，如今在他眼中，却又显得如此陌生。

这究竟是他的疏忽还是排斥？他说不清楚。他打包起儿时与青春的回忆，将它们扔在原地，两手空空地远离家乡，走向下一个目的地，等他不得不回到原地的时候，所有封存的记忆，却飘散在家乡熟悉的气味当中，叫他无处可逃。

我想下午就回学校去。

他没有回头看向身后病房里躺在病床上的父亲，也没有看身边的华尔特，华尔特搬了一把椅子来到阳台上，双脚搁在阳台栏杆上，椅背往后倾斜靠着墙壁。

你不等你爸醒过来？

不等了，医生说了，他身体状况稳定，今晚就能醒了，最迟明早。

可是，何必急这一时半会？你爸做的手术也不算小了，飞船上突然发生意外，估计他也受了不小的惊吓，等他醒的时候看着你守在他身边，他也安心。

就让他以为我恨他吧。杨文里含糊地说，声音几不可闻。

出发接父亲回到家乡，等待做完手术的这一周来，杨文里心中始终忐忑不安，如今父亲好容易即将醒来，他终于放下心来的时候，却坐不住了，他不想留在这里。他一直避免思考暑假见面的不欢而散，他其实这些年来，都在回避跟父亲之间的问题。

他很清楚他们父子之间，因为缺乏沟通早已变得疏远，他记住的只有父亲对他的诸多要求，父亲对他的认识也只是不肯听话的叛逆孩子，然而，却没有人愿意迈出一步，问问对方究竟为何如此。假如现在要来直面这些问题，必然免不了回溯到好些年前。他心怀希望，清楚他与父亲之间一定有机会和解，但不是现在，不是今天，他还没有做好准备。

他突然想起了什么，开始翻找身上的口袋，一无所获，他轻手轻脚走进病房里，把包提到阳台上，蹲在地上翻找。

你有没有见过我的吊坠，华尔特？

什么吊坠？噢，你从家里偷出来的那个，就上次在火车上看过。

对，就是那个，我找不到了。

华尔特笑了起来，怎么，你现在打算把你偷出来的东西还给你爸吗？

是啊。

你确定出发的时候带了吗？那天早上慌慌张张的，也许你根本就没带来。

我没印象了，我好像一直带在身上，不过也可能放在公寓里，算了，回去再找吧。

他晚上一回到公寓就给洁西卡打了电话，得知在他离开海尼森的第二天，费沙突然宣布关闭海尼森驻费沙的大使馆，次日，海尼森立刻做出了回应，关闭了费沙驻海尼森的大使馆，要求工作人员于限期之内离境。正是因为这个事情，约翰收回了论坛的管理权，并顺利关闭了论坛，此前在各大社交媒体上迅速蔓延开去的号召信息，也迅速冷却消失，游行集会的事情就这样不了了之了。

杨文里打开电脑，浏览了这一周的新闻，悬着的心才终于放下，他在新闻上看到奥斯卡的图片时，发现莱因哈特他们，就在今天白天离开了海尼森，启程返回费沙。

他想起一周前用回了旧手机，旧手机无法及时收取邮件，在飞船上的时间，也接不到电话，他慌忙打开邮箱，里面果然躺着莱因哈特发来的好几封邮件。

“我需要马上见你。”

“收到邮件请立刻联系我。”

“杨，我有急事找你，你的电话打不通，快点联系我。”

“快联系我，求你了！”

“杨，你在哪里？没有收到邮件吗？快联系我！”

“我没时间了，你为什么突然不理我了？给我打一个电话吧！”

“我回费沙了，再见！”

杨文里盯着屏幕看了好一会，随后起身去厨房烧水，泡了一杯茶，他端着茶杯回到电脑前，反复把那几封邮件标记成未读状态，又再次一封一封点开，喝完茶，他合上了电脑盖子。

入冬前，阴雨绵绵，气温骤降。杨文里在奥丁大学的网站上找到了舒奈德给他介绍的那位梅尔卡兹教授，看到介绍页面上的照片时，他吓了一跳，居然真的就是他半夜帮忙送去医院的那位老人，不禁感慨着奇妙的缘分。

他又一次恢复了泡在图书馆里的生活，还借了一堆书回家，开始准备论文。他尽量不让自己闲下来，他不想想起莱因哈特，但又忍不住想在网上搜索费沙和罗严塔尔之类的关键词，最后他决定不再自寻烦恼，对于报社的兼职工作，他也请达斯提替他筛选，学弟对此一头雾水，不知道为何某些新闻成了他的敏感词，但为了保住这个劳动力，依然照做了。

他的论文完成后，没有立即发给梅尔卡兹教授，他继续阅读资料，希望做出一些修改，其实他很清楚，此举不过是他举棋不定，犹豫是否真的要远离家乡，去那么遥远的地方读书。

不管他打算远离还是留下，时间依然有条不紊地走着，在新的一年即将到来的夜晚，他和华尔特一起，跟同学们在学校附近的酒吧里跨年。

华尔特后来去过安妮的酒吧，那里依然关门歇业。安妮和齐格飞也在同一天跟莱因哈特他们一起离开了，尽管他们离开时相当仓促，不过华尔特回来后查账户，竟然收到未结的费用。

你驻唱过又关门的酒吧名单又加长了。杨文里说。

这家不算，我去的时候看到门口贴着告示，那里已经换了新老板，内部调整一段时间就会重新营业。华尔特耸了耸肩膀，迟疑了片刻才又开口，你联系过安妮的弟弟吗？

没有。最近他和华尔特经常见面，但从没有谈起过莱因哈特。

为什么？

杨文里端着酒杯，没有喝酒也没有说话，眼睛盯着杯子里的酒水，他想过跟莱因哈特之间的关系，也许从一开始就是错的，如今他们距离遥远，再联系又有什么意义呢？不知为何，他相信奥斯卡说过的一句话，莱因哈特是不会离开他的伴侣的。

反正以后也不会见面了。杨文里轻声说。

酒吧里的人越来越多，又嘈杂又闷热，时不时，吧台那边就有人冲着他们挥手致意，大多都是跟华尔特打招呼。临近午夜，酒吧里所有人一起，齐声高喊着倒计时，然后高举酒杯，跟周围的人们拥抱，祝福新年快乐。杨文里很高兴在这样时刻，身处这样热闹的地方，他举起酒杯，说，华尔特，新年快乐！

新年快乐！

今年你有什么打算，等到暑假你会去你爷爷的律所实习吧。

华尔特点点头，你呢，还是不想回家吗？

杨文里摇摇头。他一直都知道，其实华尔特似乎并不在乎待在什么地方，留在家乡或是来到大城市读书，他总能迅速融入周围的环境，杨却不一样，至少现在，他还没有找到令他有归属感的地方。

两人面前的小桌上已经摆满了空酒杯，不过他们都毫无醉意，酒吧里嘈杂声渐渐平息，喜悦的气氛依然洋溢，正是打开心结的好时机。

华尔特，你为什么跟我分手？

华尔特深吸一口气，肌肉饱满的胸部高高耸起，缓慢落下，他端起酒杯喝了一口，说，真希望早点跟你好好聊聊。

是啊。

嗯，我不想伤害你，我……不知道该怎么做，也许不该这样，我，当时觉得，怎么说呢……

好了，华尔特，不要再字斟句酌了。杨文里虽说语气轻松，却也暗暗深吸了一口气。

好吧，我觉得，以前觉得，我们亲热的时候……你有点太霸道了，好像……想要操控我。

杨文里缓缓放下手里的酒杯，他设想过无数次华尔特跟他分手的原因，不论如何，都想不到会是这样。

我应该早点跟你谈的，真的，华尔特遗憾地摇摇头，接着说，我以为，我们分开一阵子，也许情况会有好转，结果呢，拖得越久我就越不知道该怎么跟你说。

杨文里张着嘴，却不知道要说点什么。

华尔特伸手抓着杨搁在桌上的胳膊，喂，你没事吧，也许我们不该谈这些。

不！杨清了清嗓子，我……对不起，华尔特，我不知道我是这样的，我伤害了你吗？

没有，你没有伤害我。

你觉得不舒服的时候，应该告诉我。

我，以前不知道怎么说，我担心……我担心你接受不了。

杨无奈地笑了一声，也许吧，华尔特，你的确了解我，几年前我大概真的接受不了。

杨文里躺在床上，隐隐听到外面庆祝新年的焰火声，还有街上喝醉人群的欢声笑语，辗转反侧。他觉得跟父亲相处的时间并不多，一直以来他痛恨父亲的苛责要求，不由分说地把自己的想法强加在他的头上，他以为自己从青春期开始的反抗，可以避免父亲对他的影响。

结果呢，华尔特的话叫他不可思议，更难以置信的是，他对此毫无知觉，两人亲密的事情，他却令对方感觉不舒服。他突然怨恨起华尔特，居然使用如此简单粗暴的方式，不过当时两人都太年轻了，真要说破的话，恐怕会闹到老死不相往来吧。

杨文里又开始痛恨自己，他痛恨自己怨恨华尔特，他非常清楚这种不平等的感觉，华尔特一直耐心地陪在他身边，希望两人的关系得到改善，而他却一无所知，一直把自己想象成受害者。人为何如此容易迷路呢？稍不留神，就会走上最不想走的道路。他想起了莱因哈特，身上冒出一身冷汗，他希望自己没有伤害到莱因哈特。

新年的第一天清晨，杨文里早早就起床了，他把完成的论文放到附件里面，发给了梅尔卡兹教授。

海尼森宇宙港，出发大厅一隅。华尔特拎着达斯提的衣领，把他从杨文里的身上拽开，达斯提转头怨恨地看了华尔特一眼，然后掏出手帕擤鼻涕。

你哭什么，好像杨不打算回来了似的。洁西卡对着达斯提翻了个白眼。

是啊，达斯提，我只是去一年而已。杨文里说。

哎，什么？达斯提突然止住了抽泣声，把手帕塞进口袋，学长，你去奥丁读书只去一年吗？

是啊，我收到录取的时候，不就告诉过你了。

啊，我没注意，我还以为你要在那边读完博士呢。

杨文里跟学弟，洁西卡和约翰道别后，开始朝安检口走去，华尔特陪着他，帮他拉着随身的行李。

两人默默地走着，杨文里看到前方的指示牌上标识着不远处有洗手间，他想起暑假时的一次午休，回报社的路上遇到了两个高中同学，此时他想起的不是那两个人，而是他们当时对他说过的话。

曾经，在高中狭小的厕所隔间里，短暂的课间休息，华尔特手指插进他头发，指腹紧紧按着他的头皮，他在口中体会华尔特的激情勃发，青春的气息萦绕在鼻翼似乎永远不会散去，那是他们恣意挥霍的时间与精力，真的只过去了三年吗？他偏头看着路过的洗手间，此时他想进去吗，把华尔特拉到最里面一个隔间，再一次感受他鲜血的涌动，记住他的味道。

你来送我，没有东西给我吗？杨文里抬起胳膊肘，轻轻推了一下身边的人。

没有，我不想把这事弄得太有仪式感，我觉得越是不在意，这一年时间就会过得越快，你就能越早回来。

杨文里笑了，打消了刚才的念头，现在他俩这样的关系挺好。他说，我带了你的CD。

华尔特空着的手按住杨的肩膀，让他停下，随后取下挂在脖子上的耳机，挂到杨的脖子上，说，我这个的效果肯定比你的耳机好。

杨文里独自进了安检口，他转头跟华尔特挥手道别，登上飞船前，他路过一家便利店，看到门口的小书架上摆放着莱因哈特几个月前出版的那本写真集，他买了一本，带上了飞船。

途中，杨文里几乎一直待在自己的船舱里，他打开笔记本电脑，这不是报社借用的那台，这是一台全新的。他出发前，父亲寄给他一大箱东西，包括这台配置超好的最新款电脑，还有功能齐全外观漂亮的手机。这些昂贵的电子产品，奢侈地令他产生了罪恶感。

还有一台电子书阅读器，里面的内容令他咋舌，父亲肯定为电子书里大量的古籍花了不菲的价钱，杨文里始料不及的是，里面还有很多文物古董的图鉴，他连连摇头，想到上一次回家时看到父亲书房里添置的新玩意，怀疑父亲该不会认为他要去学习的是鉴赏文物古董吧。他心疼父亲花的冤枉钱，后悔出发前没有回家一趟，等他回海尼森，一定会跟父亲好好谈谈。

他躺到小床上，翻看着莱因哈特的写真集，回想他们相处的短暂时光，他想给莱因哈特写一封信，虽说他不确定莱因哈特的邮箱是否还被伴侣监控着，不确定莱因哈特是否能收到邮件看到邮件，不过，这些都不重要，他就是想写。

他们两人在安妮酒吧的走廊上不期而遇，又在一个普通的早晨告别后，就再也没有见面了，写一封信，会给这段关系画上一个句号吗？这样的句号究竟是能填平杨文里内心的缺失，还是会圈出一片遗憾呢？

他写得很慢，写好了很长一段又删掉了，删掉后又重新再写，他写信的时候时间飞速流过，他感觉不到。他始终无法厘清自己想要写些什么，有时候觉得，他和莱因哈特最初就不该开始，有时候他又感觉，他俩非常适合对方，他跟莱因哈特在一起的时候，轻松自在，充满自信。

他删掉了那些读起来像是大道理的句子，也删掉了对于他消失那一周的解释，他调整字词，改掉太长的从句，不希望出现写论文时的用语，他希望这封信读起来就像是跟莱因哈特聊天一样。

记忆这东西相当奇怪，他发现跟莱因哈特的聊天，大多内容都已经记不清了，但他跟奥斯卡的谈话，却记忆犹新。他想起跟莱因哈特分开前的那个清晨，他说过的话，现在想来，他觉得自己不该那样说，于是他写道：

“……我，那个在酒吧里迷路的人，在跟你相处不长的时间里，我也许找到了方向，愿你也更勇敢地前行。莱因哈特，你不属于任何人，你属于你自己。”

等他写完，他花掉了一天半的餐费，使用飞船上的网络，把这封邮件发了出去，信的结尾，他没有写“期待你的回信”，飞船上昂贵的网络不能指望，也许莱因哈特根本就收不到这封邮件，他不想抱有任何希望，毕竟在可以预见的未来，他没有计划去费沙。

奥丁的这家商场富丽堂皇，奢华宽敞，暖意融融，杨文里坐在中庭的长沙发上，皮质沙发软硬适中，然而他靠着舒适的沙发靠背，垂头丧气，盯着手里的购物卡，热得快要流汗了。

杨文里来到奥丁已经一个月了，这段时间他一直待在学校里，他甚至已经开始怀疑，在这为期一年的学习时间内，是否有时间出去看看，多了解一点这个陌生的地方。然而，今天这个难得的机会却叫他后悔之前的选择。

他刚到学校报道，跟梅尔卡兹教授见面的时候，教授先是大吃一惊，继而大喜过望。教授说他次日出院后特地返回书店，希望找到当晚帮忙的人，遗憾的是，值夜班的两个店员慌乱之中，没有留下杨的联系方式。

他现在课余，帮助教授整理和翻译书稿，就不需出去打工了，所以，每天除了上课，一直泡在图书馆里，图书馆关门后他就直接回学校宿舍，这种生活，他偶尔会恍然以为自己还在海尼森的学校里，就跟他离开前的几个月的生活模式一样。

当然，区别还是有的，周围的语言变了，他上课时听到的语言，日常生活时说的语言，阅读时看到的语言，书写时使用的语言，完全是另外一种。语言并非唯一的不同。

杨的同学们富有，对待他这样的外来者，他们不会欺负他，但同时也不会接纳他，交流时候，他们的言语之间总是不经意流露出来高高在上的语气，似乎总对他表达同情。

杨文里想不明白，自己究竟有什么地方需要得到这些人的同情。他最初怀疑是因为使用不同的语言，语言即思维方式，也许他只是还没有理解这里人们的思维方式。后来，他逐渐明白了，根本不是这么回事，他的同学们，还有跟他有过交集的所有人，大多都对海尼森一无所知，他们无从去了解，也懒得去了解。

他就这样孤独地学习生活，也许融入同学们之间的契机，只需要从受邀参加一次聚会开始，可惜，他暂时还没有得到这样的机会，在新的环境里，他就像一块被人遗忘在餐桌上的面包片，失去水分，慢慢爬上绿色的小斑点。

他有空就会给华尔特写信，详细讲述他在此地的学习和生活，偶尔也会打开他在飞船上给莱因哈特写的信，只是点开看一眼，并不会重读，邮件发出后他其实重读过，只觉得信里的措辞幼稚可笑。他一直都没有收到回信，本来，他也没有任何期待。

虽说杨文里还没有交到朋友，但因为他在讨论课上的出色表现，课下作业的优异成绩，很多人都知道他了。上周，一位毕业生找到他，希望能帮忙翻译毕业论文，毕业生打算用来申请海尼森的学校。

毕业生报出的酬劳可观，杨文里就接下了这个工作，他花了一整周时间熬夜终于把论文翻完了，对方对他的工作相当满意，支付报酬时，给了他一个选择，可以按照事先说好的现金，也可以给他一张商场的购物卡，购物卡里的金额是现金的两倍还不止，杨文里犹豫了几分钟，最后选择了购物卡。正是他此刻手里拿的这张购物卡。

他刚刚在商场里逛了一圈，标签上的金额令他瞠目结舌，在此之前，他完全没有想过这家商场里卖的东西他根本买不起，仔细找的话，也许能找到卡里金额买得起的东西，比如内裤，但他不想把钱浪费在完全不需要的地方，早知道就直接拿现金了，好歹够一个月的生活费。

贫穷会影响智商，现在他深刻体会到了这一点。

杨文里！

他听见有人喊他的名字，皮鞋踩过大理石地板，脚步声停在了他面前，但他没有抬头，他突然想到，自己坐的地方是不是收费区域，他是否需要消费点什么才能坐在这里，但他什么都不想消费，这个商场根本就不是他应该进来的地方。然后他反应过来，的确有人叫了他的名字。

杨文里抬头一看，面前站着两个人，他坐在沙发上挺直了脊背，直愣愣地盯着他们。站在他面前的人居然是莱因哈特和齐格飞，刚才叫他的人是齐格飞。奥丁的初春，轻寒料峭，莱因哈特身穿一件纯黑色大衣，腰带系得很松，衣服一看就非常昂贵，就跟刚才他在商场里看到的那些衣服一样，他想伸手摸一下，手感肯定很好。

他立刻把手里的购物卡塞进口袋，站了起来，他感觉喉咙发紧，咳了一下，才挤出声音，莱因哈特，你怎么在这里？

这里是我家乡，我在这里不是很正常吗，倒是你，怎么在这里？

我过来读书。他说完转向齐格飞，嗨，齐格飞，好久不见。

齐格飞对着他微微一笑，又转头询问的眼神看着好友，莱因哈特略一点头，齐格飞说，真巧啊，竟然在这里碰到你，我们现在去吃晚饭，你也一起来吧。

他跟着两人走过两条街，来到一家高档的餐厅，果然正如他预料，安妮坐在一张桌旁，不过再就没有其他人了。安妮看到他时露出了惊讶的神情，不过立刻笑着跟他问好，齐格飞放下手里拎着的一堆购物袋，叫来了侍者，增加了椅子和餐具。

大家举起酒杯时，杨文里才知道了今天是莱因哈特的生日，刚才齐格飞陪莱因哈特去商场，就是买礼物了去了。杨文里放下酒杯，从口袋里掏出了那张购物卡，递到莱因哈特面前，说，生日快乐！

莱因哈特没有伸手，他盯着看了一会，才看出杨递过来的是什么东西，困惑地皱起了眉头。

杨文里只是突发奇想，毕竟他刚刚得知今天是莱因哈特的生日，没有准备礼物也是合情合理，但是他想要送点礼物，身上只有这张购物卡，再说，刚才在商场里逛了一圈，他发现什么都买不起，倒不如作为礼物送了，莱因哈特想买什么就自己去买吧，卡内的金额不够他就自己补上好了。看到莱因哈特的反应，他开始怀疑，这样的礼物是不是不妥呢。

安妮捂着嘴笑起来，她从杨手里接过了购物卡，塞到了弟弟手里。莱因哈特才匆忙说了一声，谢谢。

晚饭后，他们跟安妮和齐格飞道别，莱因哈特带着杨文里去取车。莱因哈特把一堆购物袋放进后备箱里，杨文里坐进了副驾驶，直到汽车开动，奥丁璀璨的街景在窗外一晃而过时，他都不想相信，自己真的又一次碰到莱因哈特了。他转头打量着莱因哈特，那头金黄色的头发长长了一些，跟夏天时候的发型有些改变，他喜欢莱因哈特的头发留长一些。

莱因哈特目视着前方的道路，问，购物卡是怎么回事？

莱因哈特听完杨文里讲的来龙去脉，轻笑着问，难怪会在那个商场里遇到你呢。你没有把商场逛完吗？

只看了一楼和二楼，我不喜欢逛商场，在海尼森的时候也不逛的。

真遗憾，不巧你逛的楼层都是卖奢侈品的，其实你要是转到三楼半层，那里有一个专门卖茶叶小厅，还有，顶楼有书店，你的卡也是够买一些东西的。

真的吗？那你把卡还给我，我买了礼物再送你吧。

喂，你已经送出去的礼物，怎么好意思找我要回去？莱因哈特快速瞟了杨文里一眼，接着说，一说起钱，你就显得如此……

俗气？杨文里替莱因哈特说完了，他耸了耸肩膀，接着说，是啊，我是我父亲的儿子，我是商人的儿子，虽然我完全不想这样，却也难以避免。后面的话他没有说出口，其实呢，我们都是我们父亲的儿子，不过，我们都能一步一步摆脱他们对我们的影响。

接下来的一阵沉默，杨文里开始感觉不安，他想问莱因哈特离开海尼森后的情况，但他又不想触及到某些话题，于是他说，嗯，莱因哈特，麻烦你送我回学校吧。

噢，你晚上有课吗？我还准备带你去我家坐坐。

我晚上没课，只是……你的伴侣不在家吗？

我跟奥斯卡分手了，就和安妮他们一起回奥丁了。

真的吗？

是啊，你好像很意外似的，也许吧，这毕竟是我人生中第一次自己做出重要的决定。

杨文里简直不敢相信，他犹豫地问，可是，为什么……

因为你的信。你先别得意，你的那封信，写得就像你再也不不打算见我了。我收到信后，就有了离开他的想法，但我还是不确定，你知道的，我很难做决定，最后让我下定决心的，是奥斯卡把那封信彻底删除了。莱因哈特哼了一声，接着说，他竟然嫉妒了，这在以前从没有过，你让他有了这种反应，我很高兴你的信激怒了他，于是我就决定了，当然，这让我付出了不小的代价。

杨文里没有追问具体是什么代价，他感觉到莱因哈特不想说，至少现在不想说。停红灯的时候，莱因哈特抬手松开了大衣扣子，杨文里瞥见他脖子上挂着一条项链，项链上的吊坠十分眼熟。

啊，那个……那个好像是我的吊坠。

莱因哈特拉起响亮快速晃动了一下，随后松手，汽车又一次行驶起来，他说，这是我在汽车的后座上捡到的，海尼森开的那辆车，原来是你的啊。

杨文里脸红了，他想到肯定是他俩在汽车后座上做爱的那一次，吊坠掉到了后座上。他说，是我的，里面有我的照片。

原来里面那个两只眼睛像黑洞一样的小家伙是你呀！莱因哈特强忍着笑意。好了，我不会白收你送我的礼物，那么，我管你一个月的饭，怎么样？你也不会再想把购物卡拿回去了吧。

那你能不能管我一个月的住宿呢？

杨文里，你不要得寸进尺！

莱因哈特，开快点！杨文里心旌荡漾，迫不及待，接着说，我们去你家！

完


End file.
